


Sic Itur Ad Astra

by spirithorse



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 69,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithorse/pseuds/spirithorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legend of the Shepherd has always been tied to the dragons. The Shepherd comes with his coterie of loyal seraphim to defeat the evil of the hellions and dragons before disappearing. As the Age of Chaos worsens, Sorey and his childhood friend and dragon, Mikleo, attempt to right the wrongs of a sick world and restore the balance between humans and dragons. A Dragonheart AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as just a prompt for Sormik Week but it exploded into something bigger. These have been going up regularly on [my tumblr](http://eachainn.tumblr.com), but I've gotten requests to put them up on AO3. As a warning, they're going to be out of order and jumping all over the place chronologically. Title taken from the Latin phrase meaning "thus one journeys to the stars."

_“Half my heart to make you whole. My strength to purify your weakness. Live and remember your oath.” – Dragonheart_

* * *

Mikleo looked up at the scuff of claws across stone, curling around Sorey before he could stop himself. There was only one other creature who would make that sound, and there was only one other dragon in the area. 

Lailah wasn’t a threat. She was probably the only reason they had gotten away from Glaivend Basin intact. If it had been up to Mikleo, the entire Rolance army would have been dead for what they had done, ballista or not.

Still it was hard to relax when his body was running alternately hot and cold. It didn’t matter that he knew exactly what was wrong, knowing wouldn’t help compensate for the way his heart felt like it was beating too slow or stop it from lurching faster as it tried to make up for its altered state. He could feel it working harder than it should, trying to make up for the sudden space where a full heart should have been.

He let his head drop down to the floor, slotting it between the stone Sorey was lying on and the cooler stone beside it. The touch of cold helped, but it wasn’t enough. 

What Mikleo really wanted to do was drag himself to the river outside of Lailah’s cave and submerge himself inside of it, but he didn’t dare. He didn’t want to leave Sorey’s side and there was no telling how quickly the Rolance soldiers had followed them. 

Rolance was bound to take offence, they had killed the man that the emperor had declared to be the Shepherd after all. Although, Mikleo couldn’t really remember too much thought going into that urge. It had been an automatic reaction.

Surely a man in the church would know not to attack someone that two dragons were sworn to. Surely their presence along would have been enough to prove that Sorey was the Shepherd. But it hadn’t been. Malfore had just boldly walked up to Sorey and stabbed him through the heart the moment that negotiations had broken down. Mikleo couldn’t quite remember what he had done afterward, it had all been lost in panic and rage, but the blood on his claws had been enough to a reminder.

Gramps had been right. The world was far different from the ones that he and Sorey had read about in their books.

He shifted in place, trying to find a cooler spot on the floor as Lailah circled around them. Mikleo was relieved when she curled around the stone on the other side of Sorey. She ran warmer than he did, a consequence of her fire. It had always been bearable before, but now he wasn’t sure that he would be able to stand her presence right behind him. Even lying across from him, the heat coming off of her was too much.

Mikleo shifted in place, trying to find the right angle to open his wings to vent some of the heat from his body. One ended up resting on top of the stones closest to him while the other was held out awkwardly from his side. Mikleo could feel the unsupported wing shaking, but it was worth the effort to feel cooler.

He turned his head at the soft croon from Lailah, watching as she lowered her head over Sorey. She remained like that for a while, Mikleo recognizing the motion from the days he and Sorey had spent in Elysia. Dragons had done that over their eggs to check their temperature. Gramps had done it to him and Sorey when they had been younger. It was a protective gesture, one that even his partially foggy mind couldn’t misconstrue.

Mikleo rolled to get one leg under him, ignoring the sharp burst of pain from the way his wing folded with the movement. It didn’t hurt for long, Mikleo slowly levering himself up so he could swing his head over Sorey as well.

The sensitive spots towards the tip of his nose didn’t seem to pick up much. The whole cavern was hot and Sorey slightly hotter, but it was hard to tell what that meant. He flared his nostrils, taking in a deep breath of Lailah, Sorey and blood.

He coughed his next breath out, ducking his head to rub his nose against the rock. He wanted to get rid of that smell, but he didn’t think that he would ever forget it.

He must have made a distressed sound because Lailah swung her head back over to look at him. She considered him for a moment before nosing at his neck.

Mikleo pulled his head back in surprise, staring at Lailah. The two of them had kept their distance as expected. They weren’t related and Lailah was the older of the two of them, which was something to be respected. The touch had been almost motherly, which left him at a loss how to respond.

He covered up his surprise by resting his head alongside Sorey. His scales were warmer than usual, but he was still cooler than Lailah. For once, he wasn’t colder than Sorey, which was worrying. Mikleo tucked the tip of his muzzle into the space between Sorey’s neck and shoulder, a place where he’d once been able to fit his whole head when they were younger.

It was only when he was comfortably settled that he dared look back up at Lailah. The older dragon didn’t seem too insulted by his behavior. Lailah was sitting up, watching the two of them in contemplation. Her gaze lingered on the cauterized sword wound on Sorey’s chest, but she seemed relatively pleased with herself. Mikleo couldn’t argue with her work. It would scar, but it wouldn’t be more than a shiny spot about the size of Sorey’s fist.

Lailah hummed, the sound a low rumble that echoed in the cavern. “Everything seems to be going well. His body hasn’t rejected it completely.”

Mikleo grumbled his own assessment, turning the sound into a comforting one when Sorey groaned and stirred. It was too early for the human to be up, especially when he was still running so hot and when Mikleo could see the way that the heart pounded frantically beneath Sorey’s skin.

“I think the two of you should go down to the river.”

Mikleo jerked his head up, staring at her as Lailah primly curled her tail around herself. She gave him a knowing look. “He has a fever, Mikleo. We’ve got to keep that down. And you don’t look the most comfortable.”

His wings flicked nervously, but he couldn’t argue. The idea of sinking into water sounded heavenly, but there were factors other than his own comfort to consider. “What about the soldiers?”

“They couldn’t follow us. And, even if they did, they would have to march for a week straight and then get past Edna and her brother. They won’t get past Rayfalke without being noticed. I promise.”

There was no reason to doubt her, but Mikleo couldn’t help being cautious. They had met with the soldiers from Rolance expecting peace and had been greeted with swords. Then again, it would be better for the two of them to cool down. Maybe their hearts would stop racing so quickly.

Mikleo wasn’t sure if he nodded or not, but he must have done something to make Lailah move. He moved his head away as Lailah lowered hers. Usually he would have protested, because he had been the one who had watched Sorey for all of his life, but Mikleo didn’t trust his own legs. They shook even as they took his weight and he didn’t want to risk dropping Sorey on the floor of the cavern.

He waited just long enough to see Lailah gently nose Sorey into one of her hands. Then, he walked out of the cave, sighing as he passed under the waterfall in the front. The cascade of water felt good on his scales, Mikleo closing his eyes as he stepped onto the river.

He hunkered down into the water, keeping a loose hold on the rocks to prevent himself from being washed downstream. He doubted that Edna or Eizen would be pleased to see him washed up at the base of their mountain.

Mikleo opened one eye as Lailah lumbered out, hampered by the precious load she carried. He dragged himself along the bottom of the river to reach her, anchoring himself closer to the pool that she slid Sorey into.

It was easy to settle Sorey between a smooth rock and his own muzzle so the human was in no danger of drowning. If anything, Sorey was enjoying the cold river water as much as he was. Sorey mumbled something and flopped one arm over his muzzle.

Mikleo sighed, ready to close his eyes and drift off into a doze when the water rocked with something else entering it. He didn’t dare move his head away from where it was propping Sorey upright, but he listened as Lailah waded over to him.

“Can you stand? Just for a moment.”

He grumbled but stood, still holding his head down for Sorey. It was strange to see only the top of Lailah’s neck as she ducked her head to stare at his chest, usually his head stood about even with her shoulder.

Mikelo tensed as she poked at the scar on his chest, a clumsily large wound that had been cauterized shut once he’d finished transferring half of his heart from his own chest to make up for Sorey’s, which had been damaged beyond repair. The skin and scales around the wound were still tender, Mikleo hissing as she prodded at the scar. Much to his relief, Lailah saw what she wanted quickly and backed away.

He sank back into the river was a sigh, closing his eyes as he felt Sorey’s fingers curl on his muzzle. The movement meant that Sorey was still alive, which was close enough to a victory in his book. It was hard to concentrate on more than that.

Mikleo steadied himself against the flow of the current, readjusting how his head rested against Sorey’s chest. He thought he heard Sorey mutter something that sounded like his name. Mikleo rumbled out his own reassurance, not sure if it Sorey actually heard it or not. It didn’t seem to matter because Sorey relaxed, Mikleo feeling the human’s skin starting to cool down. He smiled to himself, reassured by the knowledge that Lailah was keeping watch nearby and the steady beat of his and Sorey’s shared heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikleo wasn’t hard to find. Then again, there weren’t as many places for the dragon to hide around Lailah’s cave as there were around the Mabinogio Ruins. The only places for Mikleo to tuck himself away were in the river outside or on the crags around the top of the cave.

The river was easy enough to check, but the crags took a little work. Sorey was just glad that Mikleo had grown. He wasn’t as large as Lailah or Eizen, but he was large enough to throw a shadow against the clear sky. 

Sorey clambered his way up to the space that Mikleo had found for himself. Mikleo didn’t seem to be paying attention to him, but the dragon’s head was turned slightly. Sorey was sure that if he slipped Mikleo would be quick to scoop him up. The dragon might be pretending to ignore him, but Mikleo wouldn’t let him fall off the side of the waterfall.

He reached the top without a problem, walking along Mikleo’s side. The dragon didn’t look at him, but it was obvious that Mikleo knew that he was there. Mikleo shifted, uncrossing his forelegs to offer Sorey a place to sit. Sorey was tempted to take the offer, but he had other things in mind first and trapped on Mikleo’s forelegs wasn’t the right place to be.

Sorey came around to Mikleo’s front, hoping that Mikleo would lower his head.

Mikleo didn’t, his gaze focused on the stars above their head. Sorey tipped his head back, easily picking out the only constellation that dragons cared about. He looked over the wavy line of stars that ended in a box-like head. He glanced back in time to see Mikleo’s claws twitch on the rock before he relaxed them again.

“What did Alisha want?” Mikleo’s voice was carefully neutral.

It wasn’t a good sign, but it was better than him speaking with a low growl under his voice like he had before, not that Sorey could blame him. He reached up to rub at his chest, stopping the motion halfway through. Sorey was sure that it didn’t matter, Mikleo had probably caught the movement.

He sighed and dropped his hand back to his side. “She wanted to ask for my help.” Mikleo grumbled at that, but Sorey ignored the sound. “A plague has started in Marlind. She also said that she found three abandoned villages on the way over, ones that should have been populated. There’s been all these strange stories circulating that it’s because of…”

Sorey trailed off before he could finish, watching as Mikleo shifted. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “She asked if I could help her out.”

“No.”

“Mikleo-”

“No.” Mikleo snarled the word at him.

Sorey took a step back, surprised at the force behind the single word. He stared at Mikleo in surprise, the dragon shifting in place. 

Mikleo seemed to decide what he wanted to do, shifting so he was facing away from Sorey. 

Sorey sighed and leaned back against one of the crags at the top of the waterfall. “I can’t just stay here, Mikleo. I’m the Shepherd. It’s my duty to take care of the land. That includes dragons _and_  people.”

“The people don’t want you. They’ve proven that already.”

“They haven’t.”

Mikleo turned so quickly that he didn’t have time to react. Sorey leaned back as the dragon lowered his muzzle until the two of them were eye to eye. The low growl that came from the dragon shook him to his bones, making the words Mikleo spoke hard to pick out.

“They invited you for a peace talk and then they _stabbed_  you. Lailah and I couldn’t do anything. You _died_  because of those humans.”

“I didn’t.” It was easy to yank Mikleo’s head down into the right position, the handholds on the dragon’s fins familiar. Sorey wrapped his arms around Mikleo’s head the best he could, holding the dragon’s ear against his chest.

He felt it the moment Mikleo realized what he was doing, the dragon tensing. It would be easy for Mikleo to just pull away, but he didn’t. Instead he stayed perfect still for a moment before making a low sound like a moan.

Mikleo moved one foreleg, setting his hand around Sorey in a protective cage. Sorey leaned back against it, Mikleo turning his head to keep his ear pressed against Sorey’s chest.

Sorey waited him out, listening for the moment for when the pained moan turned into the croon that Mikleo only used for him. Sorey smiled and pressed his forehead against Mikleo’s scales. 

He let up his hold on Mikleo’s fins, letting his hands roam over the dragon’s face. “I have to do this, Mikleo. The people need my help and so do the dragons. I don’t want them to just have two choices, to hide away like Gramps or end up chained in one place like Lailah. If we want to stop the malevolence from getting worse, we need the dragons there to purge it. If we don’t, the hellions will grow worse and you-”

Sorey stopped himself, shaking his head and closing his eyes. Mikleo didn’t need reminding what the dragons could become. They had seen it in Elysia and they had seen happening more often to Eizen, dragons who couldn’t keep a hold of their intelligence and started to slip to their baser instincts. The dragons that ceased being anything less than animals and there was no hope for them beyond that. There was no coming back to the way they had before and no chance of them going to their heaven at the end of their long lives. Sorey had already seen how that dragged on Edna, he didn’t want it to have to happen to any other dragon.

He took a deep breath, clutching Mikleo’s head close. “I won’t go alone. Lailah wants to come along and I’m sure Edna wants a break from Eizen now that Zavied is back. But it wouldn’t be right without you.”

Mikleo huffed. “Like I would let you go on your own.”

Sorey smiled. It wasn’t a yes, but it was progress. He was sure that Mikleo would come to his decision by morning and he was pretty sure of Mikleo’s answer, but that didn’t mean that he could push. The dragon could be stubborn.

He kissed the scales closest to him, feeling Mikleo relax a little bit more. It wasn’t enough to get the dragon to move his protective screen of claws or head away, but it was something. Mikleo clearly wasn’t ready for him to leave yet, but Sorey was fine with that. He wasn’t quite ready to leave Mikleo’s side yet either.

He smoothed his hands over Mikleo’s scales, focusing on the steady beat of their shared heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorey edged around the side of the platform, making sure to place his feet carefully. He glanced over to where Mikleo was waiting for him on a slightly larger section of the ruins. The dragon kept looking between where he was making his way around the edge and the sky. 

A threatening rumble of thunder made Sorey look up at the quickly darkening sky. He swallowed and dug his fingers into the gaps in the carvings behind him.

The Celestial Records and all the stories would have called the oncoming storm the act of one of the dragons raging in the sky, but Sorey was sure that Gramps wasn’t about to. If anything, the older dragon might take flight sometime during the storm to revel in his element. If Gramps had wanted to tell them off, he would have come to chase them off in person. Mikleo might have outgrown being physically carried away from trouble, but Sorey was sure that Gramps wouldn’t hesitate to carry him back to Elysia like he was a misbehaving hatchling.

He sighed and kept edging along the platform. He didn’t need Gramps poking around in their business, especially when he had warned both Sorey and Mikleo to stay away from Mabinogio. The ruins were old and crumbling, which was every reason to explore them before everything inside of them was lost. And he knew better to try and find the way down to the old village. The malevolence was too strong there.

“Sorey…”

He nodded when Mikleo practically whined his name. Sorey looked at the dragon, watching as Mikleo opened his wings slightly. 

Mikleo was probably feeling all the water in the clouds and it was calling to him, but the fear of lightning was keeping him on the ground. That and Sorey’s presence.

Sorey sighed and shuffled his way to the platform that Mikleo was standing on. The dragon turned his head to look at Sorey, Mikleo having to shift so he could lower his eye to Sorey’s eye level. Sorey shook his head and rested his hand on Mikleo’s muzzle. He didn’t need to be looked over, not until they were back at the top of the ruins. 

He jumped at a loud roll of thunder and a flash of lightning that happened simultaneously. Sorey felt the dragon start under his hands, Sorey about to tease him about thunder when there was a loud crack from under Mikleo’s feet.

Sorey had the time to look down at the crumbling stone before it fell out from underneath Mikleo. 

The dragon shrieked as the floor gave out from under him, Sorey reacting automatically. He grabbed onto the fins on the side of Mikleo’s face, bracing himself even as he realized what he was doing. There was a moment when Mikleo seemed to hover in the air, his wings slightly spread. Sorey had the illusion that he was holding the dragon from falling in for a brief moment before he was tugged into the hole with Mikleo.

He screamed as he fell, his fingers slipping from Mikleo’s fins. Sorey twisted, staring at the smooth walls before he glanced down at the floor. It didn’t look too much better, but there wasn’t much he could do. Mikleo might be able to grab onto the walls and slow his fall, but there was no guarantee that he would be able to hold. There wasn’t even enough room for Mikleo to open his wings.

Sorey could tell the exact moment that Mikleo realized it too. The dragon narrowed his eyes before twisting in the air. Mikleo bumped against the side of the shaft, Sorey sure that he saw Mikleo cling to the wall for a moment before the dragon pushed away, angling directly towards him.

He only had the time to process that the dragon was moving quickly before Mikleo snapped his mouth closed around him.

Sorey fell against Mikleo’s tongue, grabbing onto it to keep from sliding down the dragon’s throat. It wasn’t a secure hold, his fingers sliding in saliva.

He was jolted suddenly, Sorey thrown forward into Mikleo’s teeth, barely having time to reorient himself before he was tossed around again.

Sorey closed his eyes, trying to keep towards the front of Mikleo’s mouth as the rolling and twisting came to a stop. He ended up partially upside down and slightly beneath Mikleo’s tongue. He groaned and started to try to wiggle out of the awkward position he had found himself in when Mikleo’s mouth opened. Sorey felt Mikleo’s tongue twist and move against him and then he was being spat out.

He grunted as he hit the floor, rolling along it. Sorey skidded to a stop, groaning as he sat up and rubbed at his back. He made a face at how soaked his shirt was, glaring at where Mikleo was crouched on the ground. “Mikleo!”

The dragon snorted and licked his foreleg. “Well, that could have gone better.”

Sorey shook of his arms, wincing at the splatter of spit that came off of him. “In your mouth?”

“It’s the only place I was sure I could catch you safely.”

“You could have swallowed me!”

Mikleo jerked his head up with an offended snort. “I would never!” He looked at Sorey from that new height for a moment before ducking it to give Sorey a hard enough nudge to send him stumbling to the side. “You’re barely a bite anyway.”

Sorey laughed and shoved Mikleo’s muzzle away, slapping at it when the dragon kept trying to poke at his sides. “I’m fine.”

The reassurance didn’t seem to work, Mikleo sniffing and nudging at him until he was satisfied.

Mikleo stood up and shook himself, giving the room they were in a long glance. “Well, we’re out of the storm and I found a way inside of the ruins. I think I win.”

“You _fell_  in.” Sorey laughed at the offended look Mikleo shot him. The dragon flicked his wing out, not hitting him but close enough that the wind ruffled his hair. Sorey chuckled and reached out to grab the edge of Mikleo’s wing.

He held it gently, rubbing the outside edge. “So that’s the glove for me and the way in for you. Tie.”

Mikleo huffed. “For now.”

“Come on.” Sorey tugged gently on Mikleo’s wing. He let up when Mikleo moved forward, letting go of Mikleo’s wing entirely. 

Mikleo fell into place on his left, the dragon tipping his head back to look at the ceiling. If Mikleo found anything he would offer to take Sorey up to study it better. As it was, Sorey was more interested in the carvings at his own eye level.

He reached out to rest his hand on Mikleo’s side, trying to ignore the tacky feeling of dragon saliva sticking his shirt to his skin.


	4. Chapter 4

Alisha looked up from where she was cleaning her armor as Edna grumbled. She glanced over at the dragon before leaning over towards her spear. Edna wasn’t getting up from where she was sprawled on the ground, but the low rumble wasn’t stopping either. Alisha swallowed, wigging her fingers she tried to decide what the dragon was saying.

It was sometimes hard to understand the dragons. Even with Sorey around to boost her own resonance their words sometimes dissolved into sounds that she couldn’t make sense of. Even when she was sure that she was understanding them there was always extraneous noise, something that Sorey seemed to take in stride. Then again, he had been raised with dragons, so he was used to their body language as well as all the sounds they made.

Edna sighed, the sound fading away. Alisha pulled her hand away from her spear, watching as Edna flexed her claws, the familiar fascination and fear rising at the sight of their length. 

She was used to the dragons that had been drawn in books, carved in the buildings of Ladylake or the ruins that she had seen. They had all looked the same; heavy, spiny creatures with bat-like wings and a permanent snarl on their faces. She had always thought that they didn’t look like they could fly or even be as graceful as all the stories had described them as. “A death as sure and as graceful as a strong wind” was the phrase that she always remembered. Looking at Lailah and Mikleo she could imagine that far better than the illustrated dragons in her books.

Lailah was the largest of the three traveling with them, although Alisha suspected that it was only because she was the oldest. The time that Lailah had spent chained up in the Vivia Subterranean Aqueduct must have stunted the dragon’s growth. Alisha made an effort not to stare at the scales that had fused together in scars and callouses around Lailah’s legs, neck and top of her muzzle.The scales there were a lighter pink compared to the deep scarlet of the rest of her scales.

Edna was the smallest and the most like the dragons that she had seen in the books and carvings. But that was like saying a chicken was like a hawk. From what Alisha had seen from both Edna and Eizen, the two of them were built for the mountains, with long claws and powerful forelegs. 

The same claws that were still flexing into the ground, creating furrows there.

Alisha tipped her head to the side, making a noise of interest. That got Edna’s attention faster than anything that she could have said, Alisha surprised by the speed that Edna’s head turned.

The dragon watched her for a moment before rolling her eyes and looking back over to Mikleo was braced over a hole.

Alisha leaned to the side, trying to see around Mikleo’s spread wings and stiffly held tail. It was only when she was almost lying on the floor that she realized that Mikleo had most of his head down a hole in the forest floor.

She rocked up to her knees, searching for any sign of Sorey. She couldn’t spot him immediately, but the fact that Mikleo was calm meant that things were still alright. Mikleo would never let anything bad happen to Sorey.

Alisha sat back down, pulling her next piece of armor onto her lap. She looked up in time to see Edna poke Lailah’s tail with one of her claws. “You didn’t tell me they’d be doing this.”

Lailah started out of the semi doze she’d been in, the haze that had been hovering around her increasing for a moment before it went back to its previous level. Lailah tipped her head to the side. “Doing what?”

“All this courting stuff. If I wanted to see this dance, I would have stayed with my brother and Zaveid.” Enda wrinkled her nostrils. “It’s disgusting.”

Alisha stared at the two dragons, watching as Lailah’s scales flushed a deeper red. It was hard to tell if the look on Lailah’s face was embarrassment or amusement. She rubbed her fingers against the edge of one of the black crystal pieces. “I don’t get it. It’s just the two of them being themselves. They’ve always been like this as long as I’ve known them.”

Edna glanced over at her before poking at Lailah again. Lailah chuckled but shifted away from Edna’s reach. “That’s true. They were like this when I met them.”

Edna made a disgusted noise and rested her head on her forelegs, looking off into the rest of the Bors Ruins. Lailah chuckled again, the haze around her resettling as she continued to burn off the lingering malevolence in the area.

Alisha stared at Edna for a moment more before shaking her head. “I don’t quite understand.”

Lailah hummed, her attention fixed firmly on where Mikleo was starting to circle around the edge of the hole. “To dragons, it looks like they’re courting. They’re always bringing each other gifts; feathers, relics, that sort of thing.”

“Zaveid brought Eizen a geode and an egg.” Enda piped up from where she was pointedly not looking at them. “Where’d he even get an egg from?”

“There’s probably a lot of those going without anyone to look after them.” Lailah sighed, Alisha surprised by the depth of sadness in her voice. She tipped her head to the side and looked at the dragon, noticing the way that Lailah wouldn’t meet her eyes. “The malevolence is getting stronger every day. It’s hard for dragons to resist it. Without anyone to look out for them, they might not survive. Or worse.”

“What’s worse?”

“Malevolence can be absorbed through the shell.” Edna turned her head, fixing Alisha with one eye. “They can be born like the dragons who get tainted. No sense of self, nothing but rage and hunger.”

Alisha swallowed, aware that she was gripping the piece of armor tightly. But the sharp bite of pain against her palm wasn’t much compared to the horror that she felt curling in her stomach. 

She had seen what people and animals had become under the influence of malevolence, but she couldn’t imagine what would happen to dragons. Then again, there had been plenty about the true horrible nature of dragons in her books and maybe that held some kind of truth.

She let go of her armor, looking up at the haze that surrounded Lailah. “Then, should you be doing that?”

“I’m only burning it off.” Lailah opened her wings and fanned them a bit, Alisha sighing at the rush of cool air. “When dragons purify an area, we never absorb the malevolence. We just get rid of it in our own special ways.”

“So you burn it off,” Alisha paused long enough to see Lailah nod before she looked over at Edna, “and you…”

“It’s less of a physical action and more passive. The earth benefits from a dragon like me being around.” Edna opened her mouth in something that Alisha assumed to be a grin, but she didn’t want to look at the rows of teeth for too long.

“Mikleo?”

“Meebo is too young. He's not mature enough.”

“Oh.” Alisha looked over at Mikleo, watching as he suddenly plunged his neck deeper into the hole.

Mikleo hovered on the edge for a moment before he pulled his head free, holding Sorey delicately by the collar. It was obvious by the way that Sorey was just letting himself hang while gesturing that he didn’t mind that Mikleo was carrying him back towards the group.

Mikleo circled around Lailah, settling on the other side of Alisha. It was only when he was lying on the ground that he set Sorey back on his feet.

Sorey immediately pulled out his copy of the Celestial Record and sat down. He set the stone he was holding in his other hand down on the ground, starting to look through the Celestial Record between glances at the stone.

Alisha shifted onto her knees, about to get up and see what he had gotten when Mikleo leaned over him. The dragon lifted a hand, carefully using one claw to pull the spiderwebs out of Sorey’s hair.

Sorey didn’t even seem to notice. He reached up with one hand, making a grabbing motion in the direction of Mikleo’s muzzle. 

Mikleo huffed by leaned close, resting the end of his muzzle lightly on the top of Sorey’s head.

That seemed to be all that Sorey was looking for, because he immediately launched into an explanation of what he had found, the pace fast enough that Alisha had a hard enough time keeping up. But Mikleo seemed to take it in stride, the dragon making encouraging noises every once and a while.

Alisha smiled, looking down at the ground for her polishing cloth. Sorey would slow down eventually and she would take the chance to join in. For the moment she was glad for the lack of distraction. She hadn’t been taking care of her armor lately, something that would have gotten her a lecture from Maltran.

She found her polishing cloth tucked under her knee. Alisha retrieved it, pausing when she heard Edna grumble again, the earth dragon pointedly turning away from Sorey and Mikleo. “There they go again. Disgusting.”

Alisha exchanged an amused look with Lailah before going back to her polishing, listening with part of her attention to Sorey’s defense of his findings and the soft sounds that Mikleo made in response.


	5. Chapter 5

Zenrus woke when he felt someone shift beside him. He lifted his head from the stone, turning it back to look over at Kyme. 

He hadn’t expected danger, not when Elysia hadn’t been bothered by humans in months, but it was hard to shake the feeling, especially after what had happened to Camlann and Maotelus.

Zenrus looked over the dragons that were tangled among each other on the flat outcropping of rock at the top of the mountain. It was the usual post-hunt arrangement, especially when the rocks were warmed by both the sun and the fire dragons. Only Cynthia and Shiron weren’t in the pile, but the former was down the mountain at Camlann, trying to mitigate the damage that had been done with her presence. The latter was curled up slightly further away from the rest, sleeping soundly despite the presence of Myomor draped completely over his back.

He studied the two before lifting his nose into the air and taking a deep breath. He could smell nothing wrong, nor could he feel the sharp spark of someone entering his domain. They were all safe for the moment, Zenrus listening to the steady breathing of the dragons that surrounded him. 

Zenrus was about to lower his head to the ground when he saw movement in the entrance of the cave that had been built up and dug out of the ground. He twisted his head to the side, trying to peer around Shiron even as he tensed.

Shiron would have woke up long before anything dangerous could have gotten into the cave and the precious eggs and hatchlings kept inside. It was the reason that Zenrus had insisted that the cave be made so close to their usual resting spot. He wanted to have eyes on it at all times. 

Maotelus was held in check by a spell with the force of his true name behind it. Even with the force of the binding and the secondary one by Muse, Zenrus couldn’t be sure that it would hold him. The only thing he could think of doing was layering his own domain over the two bindings as far as he could spread it and sending the dragons he had gathered around him down to Camlann in shifts to try and draw some of the malevolence away. Maybe if they could take it down to reasonable levels, Maotelus could be allowed to wake up and he would take care of the rest.

Until then, Zenrus wanted to guard their precious possessions as well as they could.

If Maotelus woke up still tainted by malevolence, then Zenrus knew he wasn’t going to be able to beat the older dragon. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t make a stand long enough for the dragons he had called to him to gather the eggs and hatchlings and escape.

Zenrus settled back down, feeling Kyme’s head slide down his neck and onto his shoulders. Zenrus hummed, about to close his eyes again when he saw a small hatchling making his way through the tangle of dragons. Zenrus blinked and slowly lifted his head, sighing when he saw the baby that the hatchling carried in his mouth.

He sighed and lowered his head back down, watching as Mikleo picked his way through the tangle of limbs and wings, only stepping over them as a last resort. It was a wonder Mikleo could see where he was going with his head pulled so far back it was nearly touching his back, but he was managing so Zenrus saw no reason to step in, especially when Sorey didn’t seem to mind. In fact, the human baby looked happily asleep which was a miracle in itself. Sorey had been restless over the past few days and none of them had quite been able to figure out why. 

Zenrus tipped his head as Mikleo approached his usual sleeping spot, the space that was open between Zenrus’ body and wing. He waited until Mikleo had finished climbing over Taccio before speaking. “What are you doing, Mikleo?”

Mikleo swung his head around, regarding Zenrus for a moment before he stepped under Zenrus’ wing. Zenrus hummed and rested his head on his foreleg, watching as Mikleo turned around before lying down. Sorey was gently tucked against his body before Mikleo curled around him. Mikleo took a moment to secure the blanket more firmly around Sorey before looking up at him.

“Sorey was sad, so I went to be with him. But it was lonely and cold. So I brought him out here.”

Zenrus sighed, looking at the two of them. It was already hard enough to separate the two. Mikleo had hatched early considering the circumstances. Then again, Mikleo was an odd case.

He took a deep breath, his gaze drifting back to where Shiron was waiting by the cave entrance. It was strange to leave one of their own out, but Zenrus had worried that one of the dragons would roll and crush Sorey. They were all used to hatchlings climbing up and over them, not lying beside them. Then again, Mikleo was as good as a shield. The hatchling could clamber up onto any of their backs with Sorey to keep him safe. Having Sorey with them felt better than leaving him out.

Zenrus studied the two of them for a moment before carefully adjusting his wing to protect the two of them better. “Alright, Mikleo, he can stay out here. But I want you to remember this. You have to be careful with him.”

Mikleo puffed out his chest. “I’m always careful with him.”

He chuckled and nodded. “I know, but you have to be extra careful. He’s not like dragons. He doesn’t have wings, claws or scales to protect him.” Zenrus stopped as Mikleo whined. He looked at the distressed young dragon before stretching his nose out to touch Mikleo’s. “But we’ll teach him how to protect himself without those things. Until then, you have to help us watch over and protect him.”

Mikleo pressed his nose against Zenrus’ before pulling away to tap it more lightly against the top of Sorey’s head. Zenrus pulled his head back as Mikleo nuzzled into the fuzz that had started to grow on the top of Sorey’s head. The nuzzle ended with a lick that left some of the fuzz sticking up at odd angles. 

Seemingly satisfied with his work, Mikleo turned back to look at Zenrus, flinging a wing over Sorey. “I promise that I’ll look after him and that I’ll always protect him.”

Zenrus nodded, proud of Mikleo’s resolve. He dropped his head back on his foreleg, watching as the two of them drifted off to sleep.

* * *

“SOREY!”

Mikleo lunged forward as Malfore pulled the sword out of Sorey’s chest. The man shoved Sorey away as he stumbled backward, but Mikleo’s attention wasn’t on him. It was on catching Sorey before he hit the ground.

Mikelo caught Sorey in his hand, twisting around so he was presenting Malfore and the soldiers with his back as he tucked his head and Sorey protectively under his wing.

Somewhere above his head he heard Lailah screech and the loud crackle of flame, but that meant nothing. Not Sorey was lying limp over his claws. 

Mikleo crooned at Sorey, waiting for the sound that the human would always make in response, because Sorey always responded. As long as Sorey was within earshot he always responded.

He repeated the sound, nosing at Sorey’s chest. He could feel blood smearing across his muzzle, the sharp copper scent filling his nostrils. But he couldn’t stop, because it was his job to protect Sorey.

He had promised all the dragons in Elysia.

He had promised Gramps.

He had promised Sorey.

He had promised _himself._

Mikleo nudged harder, his voice cracking over a whine when Sorey just moved limply under his attention. But it wasn’t right, because they had been called to talk about peace.

They had survived the hell that was battle and Rolance had called for peace talks with the Shepherd. It was supposed to be the end of it all, which was why Mikleo had listened when Sorey had asked him to stand back. It was supposed to be the start of a new age.

And then…and then…

Mikleo moaned, pressing his head against Sorey. He didn’t care that it smeared blood over his scales, because he had to fix it. There was malevolence to clear and ruins to see. There was still too much to do and he didn’t want to do it alone. He couldn’t do it alone. There was no point without Sorey.

“Sorey? Sorey…”

There was a heavy thud, Mikleo curling more tightly around Sorey with a snarl. He wasn’t going to let them get to Sorey again, he had a promise to keep.

“Mikleo! Mikleo we need to go. They have _chains_ , Mikleo!”

He lifted his head at Lailah’s voice, having a hard time processing her words. What was the point of leaving? His body felt so heavy he wasn’t sure that he could fly, not that there would be a point. There was nowhere to go.

He closed his eyes and dropped his muzzle down until the end of it was resting on the ground. It was a better position, because it meant he could pretend.

Mikleo ignored the muffled sounds of the world outside his wing. It was better when he could just smell the ground and Sorey. Even with the overwhelming smell of blood, it was better.

Something tugged at his wing, Mikleo ignoring it. If Lailah wanted to escape she could, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t even make it off the ground.

The tug became a hard pull followed by a bite of pain. Mikleo jerked his wing up with a roar, immediately moving his head to cover Sorey. He glared at the soldiers who were cringing away, but they weren’t moving away fast enough.

Mikleo curled his lip back in a snarl, watching the humans as they stepped back. But it wasn’t far enough. 

They had wanted to kill Sorey. They had _always_  wanted to kill Sorey.

The humans had dragged him out of Elysia where he was safe and loved and into their politics and wars.

And they had _killed_  him.

Mikleo dragged the hand that Sorey was draped over underneath him, settling Sorey’s body safely under his stomach. The soldiers wouldn’t get to it there, they would have to go through him first. If they wanted Sorey, they would take him over Mikleo’s dead body.

He stepped forward with a growl, stiffening the spines so the fin along his back raised up slightly. He spread his wings as well, watching as the humans ran back.

Mikleo turned his head to watch them, freezing when he saw Malfore still standing with his bloodied sword out.

The human stared up at him, Mikleo smelling the fear on him, but Malfore didn’t move. He just raised his hands and spoke.

Mikelo tipped his head to the side, trying to piece out the meaning behind the words, but they were lost to him. They were just sounds. And they annoyed him.

Malfore switched his sword to his other hand, reaching out to Mikleo with a smile on his face. Mikleo took a slow step forward, his nostrils flaring when he saw the blood that was on Malfore’s fingers.

Sorey’s blood.

He opened his mouth, snapping it shut around Malfore’s arm. He barely heard the human scream, too busy tossing his head to the side and spitting out the arm.

Mikleo turned his head back to the human, watching as he writhed on the ground and clutched at his arm. He snorted and looked at the soldiers, watching as they hesitated before charging forward.

He stepped up to meet him, his mind going blissfully blank like it did when he was hunting. It was instinct, something deeply a part of him. All he had to do was watch and react, but the humans were nothing like the elk that he had hunted. They were fragile and scattered easily, even with their armor.

Mikleo rocked back over Sorey with a snarl, turning his head as he searched for more humans. As far as he was concerned, none of them would be leaving. The feeling in his stomach wasn’t hunger, but he had felt it on enough hunts that it felt close enough to keep going.

He saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye, Mikleo turning when a growl. If there were any more, he had to clear them out. That feeling close to hunger was still there, still driving him on.

He sunk back on his haunches, reach to spring towards them when something large crashed into him from the side.

Mikleo shrieked as he was rolled onto his back. He kicked with his hind legs, trying to open the stomach of the larger creature, but he was pushed onto his side. He whipped his head up, trying to aim for the creature’s neck even as he tried to get a look at what had rolled him over. Mikleo squeaked when claws closed around his throat and pushed him down to the ground.

He panted for breath, staring up at where Lailah was crouched over him. She bared her teeth at him, but her body language wasn’t right. Lailah was shaking and her wings were spread like she wanted to run.

Mikleo dropped his head to the ground, whining when he saw Sorey’s body lying out in the open, exposed. He clawed at the ground, trying to shift out from under Lailah. “Let me up.”

“He’s gone, Mikleo.”

“Lailah, please…”

“He’s _dead_.”

“I know.” He twisted under her, relieved when she let up her hold on his neck. “Just let me go to him, please.”

Lailah hesitated before stepping off of him. Mikleo didn’t wait until she was all the way off, wiggling out from her hold and crossing the distance between him and Sorey at a half crouch. It was easier to curl around him from there, Mikleo resting his head and foreleg against Sorey. It was the closest to cuddling he’d been able to do in years and it was a faint comfort when he couldn’t hear the soft noises that Sorey would make in his sleep.

Mikleo nudged Sorey with his muzzle, freezing at the smell of blood. It had driven him once before, but now it turned his stomach. Mikleo whimpered softly, the sound pitching up into a keen.

It echoed through the basin, Mikleo pitching it up when it didn’t sound right. He was mourning his _everything_ , and there was no secure knowledge that Sorey would go anywhere. Mikleo wasn’t even sure if humans had a heaven to go to.

He tried to get the breath to keen again, but it got stuck in his throat. Mikleo shivered and tipped his head to lean it against Sorey.

Mikleo didn’t move as Lailah walked around him, watching as she dipped her head to look at Sorey. 

She stared at the body for far longer than Mikleo expected, tipping her head from side to side. When she finally did pull her head up, it was with an expression that he hadn’t expected. She looked hopeful.

“Mikleo, I think there may be something we can do.”

He jerked his head up. “What?”

“It’s an old and ancient pact. One that cannot be taken lightly.”

“I don’t care. Will it save him?”

Lailah hesitated for a moment before giving him a nod, which was all he needed to know. If it would save Sorey, he would do anything.

Lailah took a step back, spreading her wings. “We’ll have to go somewhere safe, where the two of you can recover. Stay close.”

Mikleo nodded, scrambling to his feet. He took his time with Sorey, gently picking him up from the collar of his cloak and shirt, like he had done when they were younger. Mikleo closed his eyes, trying to steady himself.

He wasn’t going to let himself think like that, not until he had given Lailah’s idea a try. 

Lailah wouldn’t lie to them.

He opened his eyes at a rush of wind, quick to jump into the air after Lailah. He had to beat his wings harder to match her easier strokes, ignoring the puff of dust that was thrown up. It just meant that the humans wouldn’t be able to hit them. What it did for the war, Mikleo didn’t care. His whole world was balanced on the thread of Lailah’s idea.

Mikleo followed her as Lailah banked, sliding easily into her slip stream as she led him towards the mountains.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorey paused his in translation to wipe the sweat off his forehead. The stones of the ruin just absorbed the heat from the lava on the floors below, making touching them impossible, even with gloves. But the ruins were too important for Sorey to just leave, not when there were constant references to Musiphe. 

The only places that he had heard of Musiphe were in the old stories that he had been told when he was growing up, and that was Musiphe more as a mythical figure more than an actual dragon.

He stepped closer to the rocks, trying to find where he had stopped. It was hard when the text was wrapped in and around flame-like designs and dragons. Sorey stared at the central dragon for a moment, taking in the bowing humans and dragons before shaking his head. He had been starting on something interesting, something almost familiar to the stories that Gramps had told them.

He glanced to the side at the sound of heavy footsteps, halfway expecting to see Mikleo coming out from where he was studying the text that ran along the ceiling of the main room. 

Mikleo had noticed it when they had first come into Igraine and had immediately started circling the rooms to read what had been written. The last time Sorey had checked, Mikleo had managed to translate a list of great deeds by the humans of Gododdin and a recipe for Elixir. 

Sorey turned, already waving one hand. “Hey Mikleo, come take a look at-Oh.”

He cut himself off as Ekseo stepped through the doorway. The dragon ducked his head close with a chuckle, Sorey automatically stepping back to allow Ekseo the space he needed to move.

The dragon stared at him for a moment before stepping around him. It only took one step for Ekseo to move down to the platform below where Sorey was standing, the dragon’s stride taking the stairs easily. 

Sorey turned to watch him, a little nervous with the presence of the other dragon. Mikleo wouldn’t have let Ekseo pass if the dragon had meant any harm. Still, the dragon was an old one, probably as old as Gramps.

He watched as Ekseo circled the room, the dragon curling himself into the platform in the midst of the lava with care. It was only when he had settled that Ekseo looked back at him.

The dragon studied him carefully, Sorey standing still as Ekseo stretched out his neck. Ekseo stared at him for longer than dragons usually held eye contact, Sorey ready to take a step back when the dragon sighed.

“I’d heard rumors that the Shepherd died, but I’m glad that they were wrong.”

Sorey swallowed nervously, just stopping himself from reaching up and rubbing the scar over his heart. “That was the Shepherd that Rolance chose.”

Ekseo nodded. “I had heard about him too, and about what he was doing for the church.” The dragon curled his lip back. “I’m relieved he’s gone and that you interfered before the cardinal could put more dragons in chains. All dragons in Rolance can thank you for that.”

“There’s no need for that, really.” Sorey rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m just doing what anyone should do.”

“Should does not mean that they will. And most won’t. Most humans wouldn’t have gone as far as you have.” Ekseo chuckled and lifted his head away. “There are rumors that you were smuggled across the border.”

“Those are true.”

Ekseo threw his head back and laughed, the sound echoing loudly through the chamber. Sorey chuckled as well, watching the dragon’s tail tip twitch in amusement. 

“I’ll have to hear that story before you leave.”

“That won’t be for a short while. We want to make sore that Forsea and the people of Gododdin can coexist.” From what he had seen of the humans, they had all spent most of their time clustered at the other end of the village. The children were the most adventurous, but they had yet to actually do more than run up to touch Forsea and run off.

Sorey was sure that everything would settle down as soon as he and the others left. The people of Gododdin might have been used to Ekseo lurking in the ruins, but not six dragons. It didn’t matter if he and the others camped outside of the village during the night, the people were still wary. Sorey had heard a few of them muttering about the things dragons did in stories, but those people were quickly silenced. 

He was sure that it was a good sign, but he didn’t want to leave Gododdin only to get the news that Forsea had been chased out or worse. Judging how happy Ekseo had been to see the other dragon, he might have to purify two dragons if he came back instead of just the one.

Sorey turned to look back at the carving, moving onward through the pictures. He could figure out the text later, but it would probably be easier to translate when he wasn’t picking out the text from the pictures.

He made his way over to the stairs, pausing when he saw one of a village being built. With the placement of the ruin, it had to be Gododdin, or some predecessor to the village. 

Sorey stepped closer to the wall, careful to keep his hands off of it. For such a small carving, it was amazingly detailed. Now that he was closer, he could see a human standing beside the dragon he assumed was Musiphe. He smiled, about to move further when he realized that Ekseo had lowered his head close again. 

Sorey froze in place as Ekseo examined the carvings. The dragon rumbled out something that could have been a laugh.

“I forgot about these. I’ve passed them every day for hundreds of years and I’ve never thought to look again.” Ekseo hummed and pressed his nose against the human and the dragon in the carving. He rested it there for a moment before stepping back again. “Although, I know why. They always drew me a bit too distant. I was never that neat. There was always too much to do and not enough time in the day.”

Sorey stared at the carving, trying to figure out who Eskeo was talking about. It couldn’t be the dragon, which left any of the people that were going through the motions of building the city. 

But that didn’t make sense. The age of the carvings meant that dragons would be represented as they really were instead of people with wings or monstrous creatures. Sorey hadn’t run across any carving that would use a human in the place of a dragon.

He looked back at Ekseo, hoping for some kind of explanation. Instead he got a long, serious look. Sorey shifted under the look, relieved when Ekseo turned away.

The dragon got to his feet, walking to the far end of the platform. “Walk with me, Shepherd.”

Sorey rushed down the stairs, having to jog to catch up with the larger dragon. Ekseo didn’t seem to pay him much attention, at least not until he was standing on the edge of the platform, looking up at a niche carved out of the wall.

Ekseo stared up at it, Sorey sure that he saw some kind of longing on Ekseo’s face, but it was gone before he could comment on it. Ekseo sighed and tipped his head so he was looking at Sorey through one eye. “Some dragons don’t start their lives as dragons. Some of them are humans who have done a dragon a great favor or who have helped both species.”

“How?”

Ekseo hummed, his attention moving back to the niche. “Sometimes, when a human has done so much for dragons, they’ll grant them a gift. Sometimes it’s fragments of a soul spread out between many dragons. Other times, it’s a dragon’s entire soul upon their death. The dragon doesn’t ascend to the stars then, but they find another kind of heaven because neither dragon nor human disappear, but they become something different.”

Sorey looked between Ekseo and the niche. From his position he could see the edge of what looked like a sarcophagus, although he couldn’t see too many details from his angle. 

A shiver ran down his spine, Sorey confused by the reaction. He’d been to plenty of ruins and walked through plenty of places that had been reserved for the dead. As long as he had treated their graves with respect, Sorey had assumed that there would be no trouble. That was the reason that some graves were highly decorated, so that people could see and learn about the person who was buried there.

But staring at the sarcophagus in the niche Sorey felt strangely haunted.

He reached up to rub his chest, his fingers automatically tracing out the scar over his chest. “Is that what happened to you?”

Ekseo nodded slowly. “Musiphe was old for a dragon even before I met him. We built wonders together. When it was over, he wasn’t ready to go. He believed that there was still things he could do to help keep Innominat’s Oath. So he passed his soul on to me and I continue in his name.”

Sorey stared at the niche as Ekseo sighed. The dragon remained by his side for a moment longer before turning and walking off. 

Sorey knew that he should say something to the dragon, at least a thanks for letting him and Mikleo poke around the ruins, but any words were caught in his throat.

Not all dragons were born, some _became_.

“Sorey?” 

He jumped at the sound of his name, spinning around to see Mikleo peering into the room. Some of his shock must have shown on his face because Mikleo immediately moved towards him, not bothering to talk about whatever he had been translating.

Sorey unclenched his fingers from his shirt, opening his arms as Mikleo lowered his head. It was easy to catch Mikleo’s muzzle and pull it into a tight hug. Mikleo was far cooler than the room around them and it was bliss to rest his head against the teal scales.

Mikleo leaned slightly into the hug, Sorey hearing the sweep of the dragon’s tail across the floor as Mikleo curled around him.

“What’s wrong? Does your heart hurt?”

“No.” Sorey kissed the scales closest to him before letting go of Mikleo’s muzzle. “Our heart is fine.”

Mikleo didn’t quite look convinced, Sorey sighing as Mikleo lowered his head so he could press his ear against Sorey’s chest. He didn’t try to shove the dragon away, not when it was so comforting to have Mikleo close.

He stroked the sweep of Mikleo’s horns, always falling just short of where they twisted back on themselves. There wasn’t sensation there, but Mikleo enjoyed the attention all the same, Sorey could feel it in the sub-vocalization that rattled through his bones.

Sorey laughed and pushed Mikleo away, fully expecting the way the dragon swung his head back. He caught Mikleo’s muzzle, leaning back far enough that he could give the tip of it an affectionate lick.

Mikleo pulled away, seemingly satisfied with his inspection. His attention was soon grabbed by the sarcophagus, Mikleo stretching his neck out to get a better look at it. “Whose is this?”

“Ekseo’s.”

Mikleo jerked his head around, Sorey having to side step to avoid being hit by Mikleo’s wings as the dragon flung them out in his surprise. “What?”

“It’s Ekseo’s. Apparently there’s a way for humans to become dragons.”

He meant to say more, to at least try explaining it to Mikleo, but he was stopped by the look of wonder and relief on Mikleo’s face. Sorey took a step forward, reaching out to grab the nearest part of Mikleo. He was surprised when Mikleo stepped completely out of his reach, the dragon already heading back to the main hallway.

“Mikleo?”

“Lailah was calling for us. I just came in to get you.”

Sorey broke into a jog to keep up. He shot worried glances over at Mikleo until they were out in the hallway. Then the dragon slowed down enough that Sorey could walk beside him. He looked up at Mikleo, frowning at the distant look in the dragon’s eyes. “You know I’m not going anywhere, right?”

“I know.” Mikleo nodded, but he didn’t look back down at Sorey. Even when he spoke again it sounded more like he was reassuring himself than responding to Sorey’s question.

“I know.”


	7. Chapter 7

Alisha had known that there were dragons on the mountain, she had always known. There had been plenty of stories from when she had been little, about heroes and knights who rode through the maze of the Aroundight Forest and up the slopes to rescue their lady-loves from the clutches of a bloodthirsty dragon. She had even seen one of the rare risings, when the dragons on the mountain took to the air in a roaring mass. 

Her parents had told her that the risings had happened more when she was a child, but they had died down as the years had gone on. Alisha had never understood why, and no one had a real answer. Some people said that the dragons were born of a strange, cursed town on the slopes of the mountain. Some said that the dragons were just dancing in the sky to find mates and fight for territory. Alisha hadn’t known what to believe, so she’d kept searching for some kind of answer that made sense.

And then she actually came to the mountain.

It had been shocking enough to see Sorey, the young man who could stand next to a giant dragon without any fear. She’d only been able to stand up when she saw that Sorey had the dragon under control, which meant that the dragon was tame. It was the only way that Sorey would be still alive. That hadn’t meant that her heart had stopped its frantic pounding while he had led her out of the ruins, especially when Mikleo had lifted him over some blockages that the dragon could easily step over. Alisha was just glad that Sorey hadn’t asked his dragon to do the same for her. And she had been happier to get out of the ruins, at least until Sorey had led her to what he called his village.

There were dragons everywhere.

Alisa stumbled backwards, ready to turn and run at the sight of so many dragons draped over rocks and each other. She stopped just short of falling onto Mikleo’s tail, sure that whatever training that Sorey had done wouldn’t survive that insult.

She wrapped her arms around herself, hoping that the motion would hide how much she was shaking. She could feel Mikleo eyeing her, but Sorey was already jogging forward. 

He waved one arm, the motion catching the attention of some of the dragons. Alisha just stopped herself from rushing forward to drag Sorey to safety, because there was nowhere that they could go that she could see. The only place that looked secure enough was a house that was built into a cluster of boulders, but she was sure that a dragon could shove the structure over easily. 

She bit her lip and edged forward, unwilling to stand by Mikleo. The dragon might have been tame, but it was no guarantee that he liked her. From the way that he had been eyeing her in the ruins, Alisha was sure that Sorey’s presence was the only thing that kept him from eating her.

Alisha glanced from side to side as she moved, her heart pounding when she realized that some of the rocks that she had looked over before were actually dragons. She reached behind her back for her knife, groping around but only finding air. Alisha bit her lip and glanced back towards the ruins. She must have left it in there when she fell. There was no way that she would be able to get it back, not when there were dragons on all sides and Mikleo to run past.

She tucked two fingers into the empty sheath, trying to steady herself with the hold. It wasn’t the same as wrapping her hand around the hilt her knife, but it was all she had. Even with Sorey walking in front of her, she didn’t fee safe.

Alisha glanced around at the dragons, trying to work through what she knew even as they leaned their heads over to peer at her.

Sorey had said that he lived on the mountain with his family, but she had assumed that he had meant humans with one dragon. Some part of her had even thought that there would be a chance that the mystical seraphim would be on the mountain and that she had stumbled upon a holy man raised by greater beings. Instead, there were nothing but dragons.

There were stories that she had heard from Rolance about the founding of their empire, ones where a lioness had taken in the twin boys that would later form the great empire. But that was firmly a myth. Even if animals were willing to take in humans, Alisha didn’t think the babies would survive. Humans were completely different from most wild animals.

She swallowed nervously, about to reach out to get Sorey’s attention when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. 

Alisha spun around to see what it was, only having the time for a single heart stopping moment of terror before a baby dragon leapt down from the rocks and directly onto Sorey.

Sorey fell to the ground face first, the hatchling grabbing onto the back of his shirt with a growl. Alisha watched in shock as the hatchling whipped its head back and forth, like it was trying to tear through the shirt. It was only when the hatchling stopped and turned to claw at Sorey’s sides that she sprung forward.

“Sorey!”

She grabbed at his shoulders, glaring at the hatchling as it hissed. Alisha dropped herself partially over Sorey. She was sure that the others would attack as soon as she threatened the hatchling, so she had to be ready.

Alisha braced herself, ready to haul Sorey to his feet again when she felt his shoulders shaking. She looked down, pushing herself away from him when he rolled over onto his back, the hatchling easily moving with him. It was only when he was face up that Alisha realized that he was laughing.

She stared at Sorey, watching as he held the hatchling in place, the baby dragon wiggling while it tried to lick and nip at his hands. Sorey let the hatchling try for a few more moments before dropping his hands away. To her shock, the baby dragon made a sound like a chirping bird and immediately climbed up Sorey’s torso. It wiggled under the open collar of his shirt, arranging itself over Sorey’s shoulders.

Alisha stared at the head peeking out of Sorey’s collar, trying to figure out what had just happened. The hatchling had been hunting, but then it had stopped. The only explanation that she had was what Sorey had told her, that he had been raised by the dragons.

She sat back heavily on the ground, watching as Sorey scratched under the hatchling’s chin. He flashed her a quick smile before speaking to the hatchling, Alisha only catching a couple of words before they dissolved into growls and low rumbling noises. She was hesitant to call in a language, but the hatchling seemed to understand because it replied back in a series of peeps.

Sorey laughed and leaned back on his hands. The hatchling seemed content to remained draped across Sorey’s shoulders, at least until Mikleo walked over. 

Mikleo leaned over to sniff at the hatchling, the baby dragon hissing before scurrying out of Sorey’s shirt and off towards a group of dragons.

Alisha turned her head to watch it go, jumping when she heard Sorey talk.

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you.”

Mikleo just snorted in response, pressing Sorey back to the ground with his muzzle. Seemingly satisfied, the dragon walked off to join the others.

Alisha waited until Mikleo was nearly at the main group of dragons before scooting closer. She reached out to touch Sorey’s arm, hesitating at the last minute. Thankfully, Sorey seemed to know that she wanted to talk.

He propped himself up on his elbows, tipping his head to the side. “What do you think?”

“What do I-” Alisha cut herself off as her voice cracked over the words. She grabbed at her knees, taking a deep breath as she tried to get herself under control. “I don’t…I don’t understand, Sorey. You said that this was the Capital of the Seraphim and that they were your family and…”

“Hey.” Sorey rolled over onto his side, gently taking her hand. “It’s alright.”

“I thought you were going to get eaten!” Alisha clamped her free hand over her mouth as soon as she had shouted. It had seemed too loud to her and, judging from the way that the dragons turned to look at her, she was right.

Sorey looked just as shocked at her outburst. He stared at her for a moment before he shook his head. “No. They would never. You’re safe here.”

“But they’re _dragons_.” Because of all things he had to understand that. He had to understand the terror and fear that came from seeing a dragon flying overhead or living near a city. 

There were so many now, appearing one day and disappearing the next. Complaints were always flooding in about dragon sightings and begging for the use of the army to get rid of the beasts.

But, now that she was looking closely at him, he looked as shocked by her implication as she had when she had seen the dragons.

Sorey bit his lip, glancing back at where Mikleo appeared to be communicating with an older dragon. The glance didn’t last long and, when he looked back at her, it was with a strange sort of confusion. “They wouldn’t. They’re my family. But, if it’s too much for you…”

Sorey stood up and offered her his hand, Alisha almost ashamed about how fast she took it. Then again, there were dragons lounging around the mountain top and all o them were looking at her strangely.

She risked a glance at one of the closest ones, stepping closer to Sorey as it stretched its neck out.

Sorey was quick to catch her, turning her so he was between her and the dragon. “Come on. We’ll camp outside for the night.”

“But-”

“I’ll ask them to stay away.” Sorey smiled at her, but some of the brightness that had been there before was missing. “I’m sorry if this was too much for you.”

Alisha wanted to say something, to explain her behavior, but she settled for a nod and allowed Sorey to lead her out of the dragons’ nest.

* * *

She wasn’t sure what woke her up. It could have been the last remains of a nightmare or the sound of a voice in the still night.

Alisha sat up, glancing around the temporary camp that they had set up. 

Sorey had gone back to the dragons’ nest while she had worked on cleaning their dinner and had come back with a surprising amount of supplies. The awkwardness that had settled over them after Sorey had led her away from the nest the first time was gone, although he refused to answer any questions about the seraphim.

Alisha wrapped the blanket more securely around her shoulders and ducked out of the lean-to that they had built. The moon was high and bright enough that she could pick her way through the forest towards the sound of the voice.

She came to a stop when she saw Mikleo in the clearing. 

Alisha’s first thought was to turn and run back to the lean-to, but the sight of Sorey sprawled out on the dragon’s foreleg stopped her. Sorey looked relaxed, one hand raised above his head to stroke the scales on the dragon’s snout, but the action looked automatic. His attention seemed to be more on the sky above them than the dragon he was lying on.

“I think you can stay, at least until the morning. Then you’ll have to go back.” 

There was a grumble from the dragon, one that Sorey seemed to understand. “I know, but it’s for the best. I think I pushed her too hard. I just…never thought about it.”

Mikleo snorted, Sorey laughing at whatever meaning he assigned to the noise. “I know, stupid of me. It’s just…you guys are the best and I want the world to be able to see that. It was like that before, you know, and then it stopped.”

Sorey sighed and rolled onto his side, one arm flung carelessly over the dragon’s muzzle. “Maybe it’ll be like that again one day, and then you can go to all the ruins you want. Find someone who can understand you and write it all down. A Concise History of the World by Mikleo the dragon.”

Alisha was sure that the sound the dragon made was supposed to be laughter, but it dissolved away into a high pitched hum.

Whatever that noise meant, it made Sorey go silent. He stroked along the top of the dragon’s nose for a moment before he shook his head. “I can’t promise that, you know I can’t.”

The noise repeated itself, Sorey quick to make a hushing motion. “Mikleo, I’ll try my best. I don’t _want_  to leave. I’ll go as far as you can take me, and then some.”

Sorey held up his fist, Alisha surprised when Mikleo leaned into it. She supposed that it could be a trained move, but that didn’t feel right, not when Mikleo moved his head so he could nuzzle into Sorey’s hair.

Sorey reached down, his fingers disappearing under the edge of the dragon’s jaw. “We’ll see those ruins together, Mikleo. That I can promise.”

Mikleo hummed again, this time it sounded less like a question and more like a comforting sound. He kept it up until Sorey’s arm stopped moving, the man obviously asleep.

Alisha expected Mikleo to drop his head and doze off as well, not for the dragon to gently drag the blanket over Sorey’s body. Or to study the human for so long. 

She found herself studying Mikleo as well, trying to read the dragon as well as Sorey had. 

If he had been raised by the creatures it made sense that he could understand their noises and body language. If he had been raised alone, that just explained the way that he talked to them. But there was more than that. There were the weapons that he had brought down, things that a dragon would have little knowledge of and no use for. There was his knowledge of the Celestial Record and his grasp of a language that she could understand.

Sorey said that the dragons were his family, and that was quickly becoming the simplest explanation to believe. But it was hard to rectify the idea of the callous creatures that she had heard of attacking cities and towns with the dragon who had gently tucked his human companion in for the night. Certainly those dragons never watching humans with such fondness.

Alisha shook her head and resettled her blanket around her. That was a question for the morning, something she would ask Sorey when he woke up.

After all, the Celestial Record had talked about great winged guardians that had watched over humans. It had been hard to figure out how the illustrations of cold, winged humans had been as warm as the stories described but, watching how Mikleo stood guard over his sleeping human companion, it was a little easier to see dragons in their place.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorey yelped as the crate was dropped to the floor. He quickly pressed his hands against his mouth, trying to muffle the sound. 

He was sure that they had made it past the border checks. One of the Sparrowfeathers had been whispering updates to him as they had moved through Hyland and into Rolance, but it had been a while since the last update and that had been at the first line of border checks. For all he knew there was another line of border guards and they wouldn’t hesitate to check crates that made odd noises.

He took a deep breath, shifting carefully as he listened to what was going on outside the crate.

He could hear the bustle of people, which made his guess about another border stop more likely. But, to his relief, none of them seemed interested in him.

Sorey sighed and dropped his hand from his mouth, resting it over his heart. He leaned back against the side of the crate, closing his eyes.

The steady beat of their heart under his hand calmed him, because Mikleo would let him know if they were in trouble. The dragons weren’t as constrained as he was, they could fly over the border between the two kingdoms without a problem. It was only when they needed to land that they would run into problems, but Rose had promised that there would be a place for them that was safe.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the steady beat. He was still getting the hang of sorting out how to tell how close Mikleo was to him. It was a subtle variation to their shared heartbeat and a slight let up of a strange kind of pressure. Sorey was sure that he would figure it out eventually, but it was hard when Mikleo had barely left his side since his brush with death.

Sorey sighed and rubbed the scar, feeling the spot of warmth that it caused underneath his shirt. He smiled and tipped his head back, staring at the boards above his head.

The voices outside of his crate started to separate into groups, Sorey tensing when he heard a group coming his way. He reached down for his sword, giving up when he heard a knock on the top of the crate.

It was the prearranged signal, which meant that they had made it past the Rolance border and to where the Sparrowfeathers had their base of operations. More than that, it meant that he could get out and stretch.

The top of the crate was pried open, Sorey quick to get to his feet. He had to grab onto the sides of the crate as the blood rushed back to his legs. He wobbled in place, laughing along with Rose. “I feel like I’m hatching.”

“Welcome to the world.” Rose held out her hand, Sorey taking the help gladly. 

He stumbled coming out of the crate, but he caught himself before he could fall over. Rose gave a muffled laugh, shaking her head when Sorey looked back at her.

She gave a lazy wave towards one of the arches that came off the hall they were in. “Your dragons are outside. You might want to work whatever magic you Shepherds have, because Dezel is getting annoyed that someone has taken all of his sunning spots.”

Sorey paused in his quick look at the architecture, his mind snapping from a quick dating of the carvings he saw to the mention of what sounded like another dragon. He stepped away from the wall. “Dezel?”

“Yeah, he’s been with us since forever. Ask around, everyone will tell you that.” Rose paused to look around the hall they were in, a frown crossing her face. “He should be around, but he might be avoiding the others. You’ll probably see him. Just stay out of his way so he doesn’t bump into you.”

Sorey stared at her in shock, feeling excitement bubble up in him. Aside from Elysia, he’d never heard of anyone living with a dragon. The cities and villages he had visited had either chased them away or treated them like they had Lailah. 

He was still worried about Marlind, the only place he’d managed to convince to let a dragon stay in residence. Sorey was sure that it was only because the end of the plague had come at the same time that he’d purified Rohan. Even then it would take a while for any visible signs that the dragon was helping the land and the people to appear. Until then, Sorey would continue to worry. He’d heard enough stories about what people could do to dragons to hope that the worst would never happen.

But here was a chance to show that dragons and humans could live together. Rose didn’t seem to be bothered by the idea of a dragon wandering around and neither did any of the others. It was everything he had hoped for when he had set out into the world. And it might be enough to convince people to believe him.

Then again, it might be hard enough to get anyone in Rolance to listen to him. Sorey was sure that he couldn’t be popular, not after what had happened to Malfore.

He realized he was rubbing his chest again when Rose shot him a confused look. Sorey just shook his head. “You mean, he was actually traveling with you.”

“Yep, as much as he could.” Rose turned so she was leaning against the wall beside him. Sorey tried not to wince as she rested her shoulder right up against the carvings, Rose not even seeming to notice. “There were places that he couldn’t go while we were traveling and those seemed to always increase the longer we went on. When I formed the Sparrowfeathers it didn’t seem like anywhere was safe, so we started the base here. I guess he spends most of his time in the ruins, although he’s been suspiciously close to where we do business sometimes.”

“Oh.” Sorey looked down at the floor. 

He had hoped for something different, a relationship that wasn’t in the past. Still, there was a group of people who had befriended a dragon and they were successful merchants. Maybe they could spread the word far better than he could.

“Hey.” Rose leaned over to shove his shoulder. “Don’t worry about it too much. We take good care of him. No need to do whatever Shepherds do when they find out people are abusing dragons.”

He flashed her a quick smile. “I guess I’ll let you off the hook this time.”

“Good. Then I won’t have to shove you back into that crate.”

Sorey laughed and stepped away from her. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You’d better.” Rose gave him a lazy wave. “Now go look after the three dragons draped all over my place.”

Sorey turned and headed for the arch that Rose had pointed out. He wanted to poke around the ruins a bit more, but he wanted to make sure that everyone had gotten over the border safely.

Hyland might have stopped catching dragons under the pain of his anger and the pushing that Alisha had done, but Rolance hadn’t. He had come over the border on a plea from a dragon that had come with horror stories of stolen eggs and dragons dragged from the sky. It wasn’t the safest place for any of them, but Sorey was sure that none of the dragons would leave him alone.

He was scared for them, but he was also glad. It was hard to imagine going anywhere without the three of them tagging along.

The climb up the ladder was hard with his shaky legs. Sorey yelped as he lost his hold on the side, grabbing at the ladder while he tried to reclaim his balance. 

With the way the sound echoed, he wasn’t surprised when the light coming in from the top was blocked. Sorey rolled his shoulders forward, fully prepared for the moment when he felt Mikleo grab onto his collar and lift him from the ladder. It was automatic to curl his body slightly, Sorey trying to make himself more compact as Mikleo lifted him out of the ruin, not like it mattered anymore. At his current size, Mikleo could handle lifting things far heavier than Sorey.

Sorey expected to be set down immediately, but Mikleo kept walking with him. He sighed and took the chance to look around at the pieces of building that remained exposed.

From the look of some of the carvings, the ruins might go back to the Era of Asgard, although he might be wrong. He would have to take a look inside, right after he figured out a way to get Mikleo into the ruins. If Dezel could get in and out there had to be a way that the others could get inside. It would make him feel safer knowing that the dragons were out of sight of any humans that came along, at least until they got moving again.

Sorey was on the verge of asking Mikleo to take a detour to one of the towers that looked almost complete when he spotted the red and gold tiara of spines that was on the top of Lailah’s head.

He looked her over carefully, relieved when she didn’t seem to be hurt. Sorey reached up to grab a hold of Mikleo’s tooth, trying to haul himself up higher to see where Edna was. His fingers just slid off the smooth surface, Mikleo huffing in what might have been annoyance or a laugh.

Mikleo continued around the ruin of the tower, settling to the ground on Lailah’s other side. Sorey got a glimpse of Edna bracketed between the two of them before he was lowered to the ground between Mikleo’s forelegs.

Sorey reached back to balance himself on Mikleo’s muzzle. He quickly pulled his hands away when he felt Mikleo’s tongue rasp across them. “Gross.”

Mikleo snorted and gave him a nudge hard enough to make him stumble. Sorey reached back with a halfhearted swipe at the dragon, but Mikleo had already lifted his head away.

He turned to see what held Mikleo’s attention, his eyes widening as he saw the dragon perched on a tilted section of wall. The dragon was tense, all of its green, brown and black feathers fluffed out. The display looked territorial, but the dragon wasn’t doing anything to challenge. If anything, it looked annoyed.

Sorey tipped his head to the side, his gaze lingering on the scars around the dragon’s eyes. They looked like claw marks, the spacing too even for a human weapon. Sorey couldn’t imagine any dragon that would allow a human to attack its eyes.

He swallowed and took a step forward. “Dezel?”

He got a huff as a response, the dragon puffing up his feathers more before getting up and walking down the wall. Sorey could hear Dezel moving on the other side, sighing when he realized that the dragon wouldn’t be coming around to talk to them. 

Sorey shook his head and turned to look back at the others, not surprised to see Mikleo relaxing slightly and deep furrows in the ground in front of Edna. He sighed, watching as Edna started to nudge the dirt back into place. 

“Finally. I thought he’d never stop. Didn’t anyone tell him it’s rude to stare.”

“Enda!” Lailah flicked out a wing to nudge against Enda, the smaller dragon rocking slightly.

“What? It’s true.”

Lailah made a despairing sound as she lowered her head. Sorey watched as she scratched at the hinge of her jaw, a few pale scales falling off.

He walked over, motioning for Lailah to stop. “Here.”

Lailah stretched out her neck, Sorey shifting so he could get a good look at the bottom of her jaw. 

He could see some of the scales starting to turn a pale pink, Sorey rubbing against them until the skin curled back. He hummed and ran his hand along the underside of her jaw. “Shedding?”

Lailah made a sound that could have been a yes, but she seemed more focused on leaning her head into his hands.

Sorey smiled and scratched along the edge of her jaw, working some of the skin loose. It dropped to the floor in flakes, their size small compared to what would happen. In a few days, all of her scales would be the same pale pink as she worked the shed off over the course of a few days, which would keep her in one place.

Then again, that could be a good thing.

From the quick glimpses that Sorey had gotten of the map, Lastonbell was close by and a good place to start his attempt to fix the dragon and human relations in Rolance. The ruins would be a good place for the dragons to stay, far safer than the three of them getting close to the city. It would give Lailah the chance to work through her shed and him a chance to talk with the Sparrowfeathers to get the lay of the land. 

It was a good plan, and one that he knew he would have to argue with Mikleo about. But he couldn’t afford waiting, not when there could be more dragons driven to malevolence with the way that Rolance was handling them.

He tipped his head back, as he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. Sorey smiled up at Mikleo, tipping his head forward when the dragon nudged him. He felt Mikleo’s muzzle drag down his back, sucking in a quick breath when Mikleo found the sore spots on his back. He whimpered when the dragon put pressure on them, Mikleo circling his muzzle against the knots that he found unerringly.

Sorey let out a breathy chuckle, looking over at where Edna was pretending not to pay attention to them. “I have a free hand.”

Edna sighed but got up, sliding into the space that Lailah made by tucking her foreleg closer to her chest. Sorey shifted to accommodate her. He waited for Edna to turn her head before working his fingers into the scales there. She had already shed in Marlind, but there were pieces of skin stuck behind her horns. Sorey heard her sigh before she settled on the ground.

He looked around at the three dragons, smiling at them. He would have to talk to them about his plans, but he was more than willing to take a chance to stretch, especially if there was a chance that Dezel would get curious enough to approach. 

Sorey glanced back over his shoulder, still hearing the soft noises of Dezel shuffling around behind the wall. He smiled to himself and turned his attention back to the two dragons leaning into his hands.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Zenrus watched the thick clouds move across the sky. He breathed out slowly, watching his breath rise in a white cloud from his nostrils. He tipped his head, flicking his tongue out to taste the air. There was moisture there in the cold, a sure sign of snow.

He huffed and looked out over the tumble of rocks and boulders that marked out the other caves that had been dug out of the mountain. They had weathered winters on top of the mountain before and been less prepared. 

Taking care of other dragons had been a new experience for Zenrus. He had been used to the company of the occasional mate and nest of hatchlings or the humans would would venture up the mountain to beg favors of him or worship him. The temple that they had built for him was still clinging to the side of the mountain and it would have been the first place he would have herding the dragons that had answered his call, but it wasn’t safe for them any longer. Muse’s seal had to stand for as long as possible while they searched out an answer.

He stretched out his forelegs, curling his claws into the stone floor. Even with the change from his habitual patterns, he felt safe. 

It was surprisingly comfortable to have so many dragons surrounding him after so many years with only a few to talk to. After the humans had lost the ability to speak to the dragons there hadn’t seemed to be much point to it. Surviving and raising the few hatchlings that survived had been at the forefront of his mind.

Zenrus lifted his head as he saw Mason step out of the cave opposite. The dragon stretched his wings out, Zenrus snorting in amusement at the bright red of Mason’s scales in the grey twilight. It wasn’t the best time to be trying to attract mates, but he wouldn’t stop the young dragon. He would have to learn on his own. At least he knew that the other cave had a fire dragon to keep them warm through the cold nights. 

He turned his head to look back in the dragons curled in his own cave. With seventeen dragons living in Elysia there wasn’t a large enough cave for all of them, especially since one had been originally dug out as a cave to keep eggs warm. Except that it had only ever had one egg inside of it, and the egg had hatched four years ago. 

Then again, that was a danger of having so many younger dragons and a steady presence of malevolence close by. It was hard to think about eggs when there was so heavy a malevolence lurking on the edges of Elysia. Still, even that was getting better with their efforts. Maybe in the next five years they’d have hatchlings wandering the slopes of Elysia. Until then, they would continue to watch over the two that they had.

Zenrus rolled onto his other side so he could see were Sorey and Mikleo were laying on the ground between him and Lawrence. Mikleo was a lump in the blanket that was draped over Sorey’s lap and Sorey was slumped over the dragon’s back. The human wasn’t asleep, Zenrus could tell by the way that Sorey stroked his hand over Mikleo’s back every once and a while. But sleep was a close thing.

He tipped his head to the side, easily picking the sound of Sorey’s breathing out from the rest of the dragons. It was a habit learned after many nights in the first months that Sorey had come to live with them. It didn’t matter that it had been years since one of them had to help the human child breathe or keep warm when his own body had failed him, they were all still vigilant. Humans were fragile compared to dragons, and the sight of the premature baby had made a few of the dragons afraid. Back then it had been so easily to imagine losing him, and they had all gotten so attached. Thankfully, Sorey seemed to be growing in leaps and bounds, but they hadn’t stopped watching.

Zenrus watched the two of them for a while longer before stretching out his muzzle to nudge at the top of Sorey’s head. He was rewarded with a wide yawn as Sorey sat up.

The human rubbed at an eye, his other hand patting at Zenrus’ muzzle. Zenrus crooned at him, easily taking Sorey’s weight on the end of his muzzle as Sorey slumped forward. 

He chuckled and pushed the human back slightly. “It’s time for bed.”

Sorey shook his head, yawning wide again. “No. Story first.”

Zenrus tipped his head slightly to give Sorey a long look over. Sorey gave another yawn. If the third yawn wasn’t enough, the way that Sorey was swaying where he was sitting was a sure sign that the human was about to fall asleep.

He shook his head, watching as Mikleo wiggled his head out from under the blanket. The hatchling didn’t emerge completely, just sticking his head out until the blanket was caught on his horns.

Mikleo yawned nearly as wide as Sorey before looking up at him. “Yeah. Story first.”

Zenrus looked between the two of them, purposefully ignoring the chuckle from Lawrence. With the way that Sorey and Mikleo were looking at him there was no way that he could refuse. Besides, he was sure that the two of them would drop off in the middle of the story.

He sighed and curled his tail around them. “Which one do you want?”

“How the dragons and humans started working together.”

“That one?” Zenrus chuckled. “You could probably tell that to me.”

Mikleo edged a little bit further out from the blanket. “But we like the way that you tell it.”

“Yeah.” Sorey nodded along with Mikleo. “Please Gramps?”

Zenrus looked between the two before giving in. There would be no winning with the two of them, especially if they were working together. If he didn’t, then they might try to convince one of the other dragons in the cave to tell them or he would wake up to find the two of them whispering it to themselves. 

He lifted his wing slightly, watching as the two of them scrambled to their feet. Sorey ran under his wing while Mikleo waddled over, the blanket still draped over his back. 

Sorey snatched the edge of the blanket, wiggling under it as Mikleo settled down beside him. The two of them shifted into position, Zenrus waiting patiently as they curled around each other under the blanket. They two of them ended up as a single lump under the blanket, Sorey’s head resting on the side of Mikleo’s.

Zenrus eyed the two of them, waiting for any more adjusting aside from the gentle nuzzling into Sorey’s neck that Mikleo was doing. Zenrus closed his wing slightly, lowering his head so he could see into the space. Two sets of bright eyes stared back at him, Zenrus setting his head down on the ground. He watched the two of them for a moment before speaking.

“In the beginning, there were humans and dragons, but they lived separately. The dragons kept to their mountains and the humans to their plains. If they ever came in contract, it was catastrophic. Neither of them could understand each other, so they were always at war.”

“Then Innominat came.”

Zenrus nodded at Sorey. “Then Innominat came. No one knows where he came from, but some have said that he came down from the stars in a ball of fire to answer the prayers of human and dragon. With him he brought nine eggs that he had been made protector of, in the hopes to rejuvenate the sinking number of dragons.

“When Innominat approached the humans, they couldn’t understand him and ran. He tried over and over again, getting more and more disheartened by the response. No human would talk to him and most tried to kill him. On the verge of giving up, he returned to the place where he had first arrived and where he had buried his eggs. But, when he got there, he found that a human had come to steal his eggs.”

Mikleo and Sorey gasped, Sorey hugging Mikleo tightly. 

Zenrus nodded at the two of them. “The humans believed that the eggs would curse diseases or that they were gems from the world of their gods. Because they couldn’t understand the dragons, they never knew what they were stealing.

“Furious, Innominat challenged the human only to find that the human could understand some of his words. Frightened, the human ran, but he returned the next day out of curiosity. Innominat returned for the same reason and the two started to talk. It took days for them to truly understand each other but, once they did, Innominat questioned the human on the state of the world.

“For years, the humans had tried to eek out a living on the land, but only a few spots were fertile enough to make towns and cities. Many of them were roaming from place to place, fighting other humans to make a living. That was the reason that he had tried to take the eggs, because his own family needed the money. Innominat thought on it for a while before striking a deal. He would go with the human and help his family’s land become productive if the humans would help him guard the nine eggs.

“The agreement was struck and the two of them went down to where the human’s family lived. It took much convincing on his part, but Innominat was eventually settled and the eggs were passed through the town.

“Over the months, the land around the human settlement became more fertile. The people could grow food and build better houses. With Innominat looking after them, they were kept safe from other invasions. And, as Innominat spent more time with them, more humans could understand him when he spoke. With the dragon and humans working in tandem, the village prospered.

“In time, the nine eggs that Innominat had brought with him hatched. The village helped raise the hatchlings until they were ready to go out into the world, but then Innominat hesitated. He had made things in the village right, but the rest of the world was a different story. It took the hatchling outgrowing the village and that first human talking to Innominat and convincing him the need to continue his mission. 

“With this assurance, Innominat promised to remain behind while the human took the nine young dragons out into the world.”

“He became the first Shepherd, right?”

Zenrus nodded, too used to Sorey’s interruptions to be thrown off. “He would be. He was certainly the first one to start convincing villages to take on dragons, first with eight of the dragons he had brought with him and then with other dragons that sought out his help.”

Mikleo stirred from under Sorey, his words muffled from his place tucked against Sorey’s neck. “You said there were nine.”

“I did, but only eight decided to settle down in the villages. The ninth continued to journey with the human and the one after that, and the one that followed him. As the centuries went on, the ninth hatchling became the protector of the human that was called the Shepherd. Together, the two of them brought peace to the humans and dragons and quelled the malevolence that threatened both of them.”

“’s name was Maotelus.”

“Yes. Yes it was.” Zenrus ducked his head under his wing to pull the blanket more securely over the two. From the way that Sorey was slurring his words and the steady rise and fall of Mikleo’s sides, they two of them were close to sleep. 

He dropped his head down close to them, finishing off the story in a whisper. “Maotelus watched over the Shepherds even after he stopped traveling with them, even after his siblings died and were laid to rest on a far off island with eight pillars raised to their memory. He remained their staunch supporter until the last Shepherd disappeared from this world.”

Sorey made a pleased noise, although Zenrus was sure that Sorey hadn’t heard much of the end of the story, not that it mattered. The two of them had been begging for the story since he had first told it to them. It was strange not to hear Sorey proclaiming that he believed that a new Shepherd would come to help the humans and dragons work together again with all the solemnity that his four year old body could muster.

He just wished that he had an answer for that.

Zenrus nuzzled Sorey’s hair and pressed the tip of his muzzle against the side of Mikleo’s face that was visible. He pulled his head back, watching as Sorey muttered something in his sleep and snuggled closer to Mikleo, the hatchling making soft squeaks. He watched the two of them for a moment more before pulling his head out from under his wing.

A quick glance showed that most of the dragons in the cave were asleep. He sighed and tucked his wing more securely around the two of them, turning his attention back out to the mountain.


	10. Chapter 10

Mikleo pulled himself onto the bank of the lake, turning to look back at the city in the center.

Malevolence hung heavily over it, but no one could have told that from the bright banners or the noise that the humans were making. He had been able to hear it even when he had dove deep into the lake to chase after some of the larger fish. Still, he couldn’t fault them on their celebration.

He’d only overheard bits and pieces about the state of the world from Alisha. She had warmed up to him towards the end of her stay, but not enough to approach him without Sorey close. Then again, she had never understood him when he spoke, so there had been no reason to talk to each other.

He flicked his ears to work the water out of them. He hadn’t seen evidence of the war that Alisha had talked about, but there had been plenty of things wrong on their way down from Elysia. He and Sorey had run past plenty of creatures warped into hellions. 

They had tried to fight a hellion once, but hadn’t been able to manage more than knocking it around. Gramps had been the one to chase it off.

Mikleo shuddered at the memory of the human-like creature crouched over Mason’s body, the dragon’s blood smeared over its face from where it had been tearing into him. 

He clamped his wings close, trying to push the fear back. None of the hellions that they had seen were anything like the creature that had invaded Elysia. And, even if they couldn’t purify them, they could at least chase them away. But Mikleo wasn’t naive enough to believe that it would be enough forever. And it didn’t help that Sorey was far enough away that Mikleo couldn’t know if anything was happening. He wasn’t even within shouting distance.

Mikleo looked away from the city, walking further away from the lake. He would do another check soon and maybe poke his head in through the large hole he found in the foundation. He had cautiously peered into it, but nothing more than a quick look. He’d heard the echoing of running water and the sounds of small things moving around, but the malevolence had been thick there too and more than enough to warn him away.

He dug his claws into the grass, making long furrows as he wavered. There was no way to hide in Ladylake, he had checked during his restless circling of the city. Besides, he wouldn’t know where to start to look for Sorey. The buildings were packed so close together, leaving him only a few streets to walk through. The banners would be a problem too, they would foul his wings if he tried to get away.

In the end, it would be better for him to wait until evening fell and he could sneak in.

Mikleo huffed and turned in a tight circle, intending to lay down. He paused halfway through the motion at a rustle in the trees. Mikleo lifted his head, taking a deep breath as he tried to figure out what was lurking out of sight. He wasn’t sure if hellions had a distinct smell, but he knew it would be hard to pick them out when there was so much lingering malevolence.

He turned back towards the forest, baring his teeth as the undergrowth moved. He rocked back on his haunches, ready to launch himself into the air or at whatever was coming towards him. Mikleo ended up doing neither and nearly tumbling backwards as a dragon pushed her way out of the undergrowth.

Mikleo flapped his wings to regain his balance, ending up stumbling away from her as the dragon moved out into the open. He noticed that she stuck close to the shadows of the forest, throwing wary glances over at the lake.

The sunlight caught on her red and white scales, but Mikleo’s attention was more on her size, which was larger than him, and the spines that ran up her back to fan out on the back of her head. More stunning than those were the distinct bands of pale pink scales, obviously from old scars that were around her legs, neck and muzzle.

He took a step backward, trying to make himself look as small as possible. With so much malevolence around, there was no telling how the dragon would react to his presence. As far as he knew, she would charge him and then go for the city.

Mikleo shot a quick look at the city, turning partially so he could at least get the jump on her. 

She didn’t react the way he thought she would. 

He had barely made the turn before she lunged for the water, splashing into the lake between him and the city. “You mustn’t!”

Mikleo took a surprised step back, watching as the dragon relaxed. She didn’t move away from in front of him, her wings still partially spread. “It’s dangerous there.”

His gaze lingered on the scar around her muzzle as he gathered himself up. “How do you know?”

The dragon ducked her head, one of her hands lifting slightly from the water like she was going to hide her muzzle, but she stopped halfway through the motion. “The humans don’t remember us like they used to. I found that out the hard way.”

She waded out of the water, Mikleo turning to watch her. She didn’t seem like a threat, but her behavior was strange. Any sane dragon would have moved away if the humans had hurt them, but she had stayed. It was confusing enough for him to wonder why.

From the way that she looked at him, he had spoken out loud. She studied him for a moment before stretching her neck out to touch noses with him. To his relief, she didn’t linger over the polite greeting, instead moving back to the shade of the trees.

She sat down under them, having to lower her head slightly to keep her spines from tangling in the branches. “I made an oath and this is the place I have to be to carry it out. I tried waiting in the city once but it was…disastrous.”

Mikleo shivered, not needing to ask about what had happened. Gramps had warned both him and Sorey plenty of times about what humans would do to any dragons they saw. The stories of coexistence that they had heard about were just that, stories.

He sighed and lowered himself to the ground, spreading his wings out so they would dry. He was surprised when the other dragon crooned, used to that sound coming from some of the older dragons on Elysia and only then rarely. He was almost mature and far too old for sounds made at hatchlings.

The dragon didn’t seem to think too much of his surprise, because she looked back at the city. “You’re young to be on your own.”

“I’m not. My…” Mikleo dug his claws into the dirt as he tried to find the right word, “nest-mate is close.”

“Ah.” The reply seemed to be enough for her, because he heard her settle into a more comfortable position. Apparently, she intended to stick close to him, maybe just to watch that he didn’t do anything foolish. 

Mikleo rested his head on his forelegs, looking back at Ladylake. He couldn’t see much from his distance, which was a shame. He and Sorey had read so much about the city in the Celestial Record. They had always hoped to be able to explore it together, but there would be other places, other ruins. Besides, Sorey would be back as soon as he was sure that Alisha was safe.

He curled his tail around himself, tempted to close his eyes and doze. With the other dragon there he felt safe enough to let his guard down.

Mikleo gave the city one last look, trying to reassure himself that everything was alright.

He scanned over the city, his eyes widening as he saw a sudden plume of malevolence rise from the center of the city.

He scrambled to his feet, staring at the plume in horror. It was more malevolence than he had ever seen in his life and something that he might have expected from a story or a carving. The pressure from the malevolence was enough to make him cough, Mikleo trying to draw a deep breath. It felt like it was impossible, the weight of the malevolence crushing him down. He could only imagine what it felt like to humans.

Mikleo stumbled forward into the shallows of the lake. “Sorey!”

He opened his wings and leapt into the air. Mikleo thought he heard the other dragon shout at him, but he wasn’t paying attention. He wasn’t going to stay behind no matter what she said. The malevolence was a threat, and he had promised to protect Sorey.

* * *

Sorey crouched by Alisha on the dais, looking around at the flames that were licking at the long banners. He winced as a banner came free, the fluttering fabric landing against the door. It burned there, but Sorey was sure that it wouldn’t start burning the door, at least not yet. But the people wouldn’t try to get out that door, not while the banner was there.

He turned his head to look towards the back doors, not surprised to already see a stream of people rushing for them. But they were the guards and priests, the people that were needed to help the citizens of Ladylake. Instead they were abandoning them.

Sorey shook his head and tapped at Alisha’s shoulder. She turned to look at him as he gestured to the back door. “Start leading people out.”

“What about you?”

Sorey glanced at the hellions that were moving through the crowd, all of them prowling towards the unnatural purple flames at the back of the dais. A few of them were starting to take notice of the people and move towards the frightened groups. 

At the moment, none of the hellions looked interested in hurting the people. They just sniffed and lapped at the air like they were feeding on the malevolence, but it was only a matter of time before they turned their attention to the trapped and frightened people.

He looked over at the elaborate sword stuck into the stone, his hand dropping to the empty space on his right side. He’d had to check his sword before coming in, and Sorey was sure that the guard who had it had run with the first panic. The only thing left to him was the Sacred Blade, if he could pull it out. Still, it was better than doing nothing.

Sorey pushed off the floor, running for the Sacred Blade. He heard Alisha running over the dais behind him, the princess raising her voice to start herding the people towards the other exits. Sorey felt a moment of panic as some of the hellions turned towards her voice, but most of them were paying more attention to the people and to him.

He froze with his hand almost curled around the hilt as the werewolf creature turned to stare at him. The hellion’s nose twitched, Sorey taking a step back as it growled and started moving towards him. 

It must have smelled Mikleo on him. 

Sorey didn’t know how well the hellion could see him or if the creature knew the difference. A chill ran down his spine as the hellion snarled. 

There was every chance that he was going to end up like Mason.

Sorey lunged forward to grab onto the sword, tugging ineffectually at it. He readjusted himself, getting a better hold on the sword. Sorey braced himself on the stone, ready to attempt to pull the sword again when there was a roar from outside the church.

He looked up at the doors as they bulged inward. The burning banner fluttered away from the wood, landing on the floor and making the people who had been huddled there scatter. It was a good thing because the next moment the heavy doors gave, the set falling to the floor with a loud boom.

The weight of the doors put out the burning banner, but not even the removal of the fire was enough to convince the people to rush out the front. Not when an angry dragon was squeezing into the shrinechurch.

Mikleo hauled himself through the door, the space wide enough that he could easily step through it. The height of the shrinechurch was more than enough for him to stand up to his full height, Mikleo looking down at the panicking people and the hellions. 

The people stared up at the dragon before screaming and rushing to the back, but they moved too late. The fire from the malevolence flared up to catch in the braziers that stood to either side of the doors. The two rocked before falling across the doors, the metal bursting into impossible flames.

Alisha pushed the people back, shooting him a panicked look. They were running out of time and had no way to get the people out. They couldn’t leave through the back and none of them would even dare to move past the dragon. 

Sorey looked up at Mikleo, his heart pounding as he tried to come up with a plan. Mikleo couldn’t purify the hellions, but he could keep them back from the people and he could keep the flames from spreading.

He let go of the sword, gesturing over to where the people were huddling on the far left of the dais. “We have to protect them!”

Mikleo nodded and lunged for a slime that was attempting to hop up the stairs. He caught the hellion in his jaws and tossed it to the other side of the shrinechurch. He snarled at it before raising his head and breathing water on the natural flames.

Sorey turned away, trusting Mikleo to take care of the situation. Alisha would have the people well in hand, which left him with the problem of the hellions.

He took a deep breath and grabbed onto the sword again, freezing when he saw another dragon duck through the entryway. 

She took one look at him and stepped forward, almost absently swiping slimes out of her way. “Wait. Before you pull that sword out, you must know about the burden that comes with it. As the Shepherd you will be subject to scorn and fear as well as the heavy task of purifying the earth. It will not be easy.”

“I know.” Sorey licked his lips, staring at the sword.

He had read all the stories about the Shepherd that he had been able to get his hands on. He had begged stories from his family whenever he could. They were figures larger than life struggling against something bigger than all of them. But it was all that he had dreamed about.

He swallowed and looked up at the dragon. “Can I ask your name?”

Her wings twitched in her surprise, but she lowered her head to talk with him on eye level. “It’s Lailah.”

“It’s nice to meet you Lailah. I’m Sorey, and that’s Mikleo.” He jerked his chin in Mikleo’s direction. He thought he saw her eyes widen, but he kept talking. “It’s always been our dream to go around and explore ruins, but I always wanted to do it to find a way to bring the humans and dragons back together. The Shepherd helped do that once and, if it’s needed, I will gladly take that burden on again.”

Lailah stared at him for a moment before she nodded. “Then we will need to enter into a pact. Through me you will be granted the power of purification needed to quell hellions and a connection to my element. To seal the pact, I will give you my true name and grant you one of your own.”

“But I already have one.”

Lailah drew her head back and blinked. She huffed out something that might have been a laugh before stretched her neck out again. Sorey held still as she pressed her nose against his forehead. “Pull out the sword.”

Sorey obeyed, some distant part of him surprised at how easily it lifted from the stone. But most of his attention was on the name that Lailah whispered to him. “Fethmus Mioma.”

He felt the name settle in him, Sorey tasting smoke and the bright flare of fire on his tongue. He laughed, feeling his body fill with flame even as he whispered his true name to Lailah. “Dilectuspei Munid.”

Lailah reacted with a jerk. She took a step back from him, taking a deep breath like she had something that she wanted to say for him. She turned the motion into a shake of her head, her eyes softening in a smile. “Come, Shepherd.”

“Right.”

Sorey stepped down the stairs, watching as the hellions turned to look at him. He lunged forward, feeling some of the flames inside of him ease as he slashed through one of the slimes. Sorey pivoted to catch the other, looking up at Lailah as she breathed blue fire onto a group of slimes.

He didn’t have long to watch the dragon, a howl attracting his attention. Sorey flung out his arm to catch the attack, his eyes widening as bits of flame burst to life on the werewolf’s coat.

The hellion screamed and dropped to the floor, the beast writhing as the fur and malevolence peeling away from it.

Sorey looked at the human that was left on the floor before turning to look back at the others.

Mikleo was pulling down another banner to breathe water onto it and Lailah chased down the last group of hellions to breathe more blue fire over them. 

Sorey nodded and looked back at the last bits of purple flame. Most of them in the main part of the shrinechurch were put out, probably from Lailah’s work. The pyre on the dais still burned as did the braziers.

He frowned and walked back up onto the dais, edging around Mikleo to reach out for the purple flames. He heard people gasp, but it was distant and hard to hear over the crackle of fire in his ears. Sorey thought he heard Mikleo call out to him, but he couldn’t make out the words and he couldn’t risk the concentration. 

Sorey passed his hand over the flames, seeing blue crackle briefly at his finger tips before they snapped out to put out the purple flames. He looked over the braziers to make sure that the flames wouldn’t return before turning towards the main pyre.

The purple flames still licked at the air, like they were trying to call more malevolence to them. Sorey frowned at them as he walked over. He adjusted his hold on the sword to plunge it into the flames.

His breath was taken away at the burst of blue, Sorey stumbling back from the flames.

He knocked into something, Sorey glancing up to see Mikleo’s eye. He smiled at the dragon, feeling the malevolence ease. “I did it.”

Mikleo made a concerned noise. “I helped some.”

Sorey guessed that it was supposed to be teasing, but he couldn’t concentrate. Everything felt too hot and the world had started to spin. He winced and closed his eyes. “I don’t…feel too good…”

He slumped against Mikleo’s muzzle, going limp as he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I played around with Latin to make Sorey’s true name using the words for beloved (dilectus) and hope (spei) and [guardianoftime’s post about the ancient language](http://guardianoftime.tumblr.com/post/145435278785/ancient-tongue-addendum-and-revision) to convert Sorey’s name into the ancient tongue. I was kind of going for something like “Sorey the Beloved Hope,” mostly because Zenrus and all the other dragons in Elysia were the ones to give him his true name.


	11. Chapter 11

If you could find shade, then the Zaphgott Moor wasn’t too bad. Then again, finding shade was a very tall order. Sorey had noticed that some of the humans from Lohgrin went everywhere with a blanket or a bit of tent to string up for when they stopped. Sorey should have taken their lead with the blanket, but he doubted that he would have gotten the chance to sit under it long, not with four dragons vying for his attention.

He looked over towards the other side of the oasis and the mound that Edna had dug herself. Sorey could just see the tips of her horns through the pile of dirt and sand that she had made. Sorey hadn’t seen her dig the hole, but he had come back when Rose and Edna had been shoving the dirt back over her. Sorey hadn’t even had to ask them what was going on, Edna had stuck her head a little further out and declared “It’s too hot,” before shoving dirt over her face.

Sorey intended to leave her be, Edna would wiggle out of her mound when she was ready. What surprised him more was the fact that Zaveid wasn’t trying to tease her. Then again, Zaveid would be risking his scales and feathers if he did.

Sorey leaned back on his hands, squinting at the sky. He could see some birds riding the thermals and, above them, the shape of a dragon. Considering that he could see Lailah, the dragon in the air had to be Zaveid.

Lailah was primly perched on one of the cliffs that overlooked the moor. Her wings were spread and her head was up, but Sorey didn’t doubt that she was dozing. The heat might be too much for humans and Edna, but it was nothing for a fire dragon.

Even half asleep, Lailah seemed to be working, Sorey able to see the distinct haze that meant she was shifting through the malevolence. He was sure that Edna was doing the same, even buried under the ground. He tipped his head back to look at Zaveid, watching as the distant dot that was the dragon.

Zaveid was probably whipping up the winds in the higher altitudes, trying to purify the malevolence there while leaving the lower levels to Alken. The area around Lohgrin was his territory after all. They were just helping out.

Sorey sighed and leaned back on his elbows, turning his attention to the rasp of scales against stone and the soft whines of a frustrated dragon.

Mikleo was rubbing himself against the tower of rock by the oasis. The dragon would drag himself along the rock before scrambling up as high as he could reach only to slide down the tower. The process was repeated on the other side, Mikleo whimpering as he slid down the rock on his stomach.

He laid on the sand for a moment before grumbling and rolling onto his back, thrashing around. Mikleo’s flailing wings and tail threw sand up in the air, Sorey half expecting to see Edna peek her head out and demand that Mikleo calm down. Then again, Sorey was sure that Mikleo wouldn’t pay attention, the dragon’s focus was completely on scratching his back.

Mikleo finished with a huff, his haunches fetched up awkwardly against the rock. He lay there, panting for breath as the one wing that he had stuck up in the air started to sink back down.

Sorey shook his head, glancing at the rock that Mikleo had been rubbing himself against. The curls of white skin were very obvious against the red rock. A huge piece, one that had to be from just below Mikleo’s wing to the top forth of his tail, was flapping in a light breeze.

Sorey was sure that the people from Lohgrin would be quick to find it and use it somehow. They were already making charms from Alken’s loose feathers, much to Alken’s surprise. The old dragon hadn’t expected to be accepted so quickly, nor to be made such a fuss over. The entire populace had gathered around Sorey and Rose to question them about the proper care of a dragon until late into the night. It had been mind boggling after so many people cautious about the dragons that Sorey had placed with them, but it made him feel better. He wouldn’t have the same urge to travel back to Lohgrin like he might Marlind or Gododdin.

He looked back at Mikleo as the dragon huffed again, Mikleo wiggling deeper into the sand. It obviously wasn’t enough because Mikleo grumbled angrily and rolled over onto his stomach, looking completely miserable.

Sorey sighed and reached down to take off his boots. He set them to side side before pulling off his cape. He folded it on top of his boots before he stood up. Sorey paused before stepping into the water of the oasis to roll up his pants. He could feel Mikleo’s gaze on him as he stepped into the water, Sorey leaning over to pat at the surface. “Mikleo.”

It didn’t take much more to convince Mikleo to come into the water. The dragon barely stood up, sliding on his stomach onto the water. Mikleo dropped as deep into the water as he could, sighing in relief.

Sorey chuckled and patted the water again, opening his arms as Mikleo walked over to him. 

He dropped to his knees in the shallows, wrapping his arms around Mikleo’s muzzle as the dragon bumped into him. Sorey rested his forehead against Mikleo’s face. 

The dragons scales were soft, Sorey nuzzling into them as before he lifted his head. He had always loved the way that Mikleo felt after the dragon had shed. Mikleo’s scales were always so soft and so bright, especially after the three days when his scales had gone dull as the skin had come loose. A full skin shed had become a rarity, and Sorey was sure that it was only because Mikleo had grown again.

He reached up to rub the scales around Mikleo’s eye, getting a soft whimper in return. Sorey chuckled and kissed Mikleo’s head. “You’re being over dramatic.”

“It _itches_.” Mikleo wiggled to prove his point, the motion tumbling Sorey into the water.

He sputtered as he stood up, watching as Mikleo sunk his head under water. Sorey hadn’t really expected Mikleo to apologize, not when he could remember Mikleo’s other full sheds when he was younger.

The dragon would be miserable until the shed was over, which thankfully wouldn’t be long. With a ready supply of large rocks of a variety of sizes, there were plenty of spaces for Mikleo to rub large swaths of skin off, even in the more difficult places. 

Sorey reached out to pat a section of Mikleo that was still above the water, looking back over the dragon.

There were still patches of pale skin hanging on, but the soak would help work them loose. Mikleo might be rubbing and scratching through the night, but it would be done by the morning, save for the few tricky places that Mikleo couldn’t get on his own. For those, he would come to Sorey.

Sorey dropped his hand to scratch as the skin between the two sets of fins on Mikleo’s face. As he expected, there was still old skin there. Sorey dug his fingers in, laughing when Mikleo leaned into his hand with a moan. The dragon’s tail rose briefly from the water before settling down, Sorey taking it as a sign of encouragement. He turned so he could scratch just below Mikleo’s ear, feeling more than hearing the rumble that Mikleo made.

He would eventually have to move along Mikleo’s side to check to see how the shed was going and work out the skin in tight spaces. Sorey was looking forward to that.

It had been a long while since Mikleo had gone through a full shed, the dragon usually just dropped a few scales in patches. Sorey had saved a few of them, although it was looking like he’d have to wait for the next scale drop to gather more. As it was, he only had a few teal and white scales strung around his neck along with one of Mikleo’s baby teeth, but Mikleo wasn’t just white and teal anymore.

The teal had deepened along his topline and into the fin along his back. Where the fin had always been white, there was now a streak of light blue running along the top edge. Sorey rocked up onto his tip toes to touch the new splash of color before going back to his scratching.

He leaned back, looking down Mikleo’s body. He could see twisting lines of white coming onto Mikleo’s wings. There were a few more of the same lines along the fins of Mikleo’s tail and starting to come up from Mikleo’s white underbelly, Sorey surprised by the edging of what looked like a darker blue or black edging on the latter.

The most drastic changes were on Mikleo’s sides. There were darker bands along the lower half of Mikleo’s side. Sorey couldn’t tell what color they were because of the water or if they would stay. Mikleo’s new colors would be distinct for a few days before they started to get worn out because of sun and wear. Still, Sorey was sure that the splashes of gold on Mikleo’s hips and shoulders would stay. 

He hummed and looked back up at Mikleo’s head, tipping his head when he realized that there was gold there too. Some of the skin that had still stuck around Mikleo’s horns had drifted away in the water.

Sorey slid out from between Mikleo’s fins, scrambling back onto Mikleo’s head. He pulled himself up to the gold spot, running his fingers over the splotch of gold to where it curved up to meet the base of Mikleo’s horns. He smiled and ran his hands back down, leaning over to kiss the cluster of teal scales in the center of the gold.

He felt Mikleo start a bit, the dragon lifting his head slightly. Sorey sighed and slid back down Mikleo’s muzzle.

He splashed down into the water, beaming up at Mikleo. “You’re looking bright and pretty.”

Mikleo snorted and lowered his head again. “It isn’t worth it.”

“Aw.” Sorey reached out to rub along the top of Mikleo’s muzzle. “You’ll survive.”

“Barely.” Mikelo tipped his head slightly to meet Sorey’s gaze. “Zaveid has been trying to cheer me up.”

Sorey winced. “Has he been offering to help you look for babes?”

From the put upon look Mikleo gave him, Sorey had guessed it in one. Sorey crooned and rested his forehead on Mikleo’s scales.

Mikleo responded in kind, Sorey sure that he heard Mikleo slur out something that sounded like “Got one,” before it turned back into the affectionate sound. Sorey changed his tone to harmonize with Mikleo’s the adjustment almost automatic.

He wrapped his arms around Mikleo’s muzzle the best he could, nuzzling into Mikleo’s scales as he cradled the dragon’s head against him.


	12. Chapter 12

Maotelus watches from his dais as the prospective Shepherds approach. He waits until they are assembled to speak to them about the history of the sword and the honor that comes from drawing it. A reminder is given to them and the dragons who wait close to them before Maotelus steps aside.

One by one, the step up to pull out the sword. Some of them do so easily. Maotelus leans forward to whisper the words of their oath, the Shepherds repeating it. They are given a name, which they then take to the dragons waiting towards the front of the shrinechurch. The dragons, all of them with chain with the symbol of the Shepherd around their necks, bend their head as the Shepherds approached them. The dragons press their muzzles to the Shepherd’s foreheads, the humans and the dragons exchanging names. Maotelus watches the whole thing proudly, a painting of the first Shepherd visible over his shoulder.

A Shepherd calls on his power, using the name of Maotelus to purify the hellions. The creatures burst into white flames. They flail for a while before falling to the ground.

Other Shepherds gather in larger groups, their dragons hovering close as the Shepherds call on Maotelus or their dragons for the power of purification. The large group of hellions are lit up by white and blue flames, the creatures clawing at the sky before collapsing. The dragons trumpet their victory to the sky as the Shepherds start to move among the purified humans and animals to check on them.

* * *

A twelve year old boy skirts the edges of a battlefield, clutching nervously at his sword. His red scaled dragon walks carefully over him, her wings mantled to protect him. The two of them pick their way away from the battlefield, heading for the safety of the far ridges. The dragon climbs the slope easily and turns to offer her hand to the boy to climb up when the boy turns and points at something at the bottom of the ridge a few feet away.

The boy runs over to crouch by the young soldier. The boy shakes him before seeing the horrible wound in the soldier’s chest. He turns and calls to the dragon. She makes her way along the ridge to peer down at the soldier. The two of them argue for a moment, the dragon seeming to apologize for not being about to do anything. The boy pushes harder until the dragon gives in. She helps the boy drag the soldier into her cupped hands. The boy steps in to stabilize the soldier as the dragon takes off.

The dragon lands in the open space in front of a shrinechurch, the doors to the place already being hauled open by the priests as Maotelus steps out. The two dragons have a quick discussion, the boy piping up every once and a while. The discussion in handled quickly before Maotelus nods and leads them into the shrinechurch.

The young soldier wakes up in the backroom of the shrinechurch. He tries to sit up by the young boy pushes him down. The boy explains what happened while the red dragon hovers over his shoulder. The soldier looks apprehensive, his hand rubbing his chest, but he eventually smiles at the boy in thanks. The two chatter on for a while until the red dragon taps her human’s shoulder. The two part easily, the boy going back to his duty as the Shepherd while the soldier is given the time to recover.

* * *

Shepherd Michael attacks a tiger-like hellion, the blue flames on his blade catching on the creature’s skin and starting to peel the taint away. More flames erupt from it as Lailah, the great red scaled dragon, moves forward to help her Shepherd. The hellion roars and collapses, leaving behind an unconscious woman. Michael pauses to reach back and scratch the underside of Lailah’s jaw, the two of them leaning into each other for a moment before Michael goes to help the woman.

The two of them journey on, walking across the continent of Glenwood. They purify the hellions with ease and Michael is often welcomed into towns but he always refuses because Lailah is turned away. People start running when they see the pair or trying to warn him away from the dragon by his side. Michael does his best to advocate for the dragons but the people just ignore him and hide in their houses. Soon, they start seeing dragon hides stretched out to dry or dragon bodies left to rot until they were nothing more than bones. Still Michael walks on, slowly withdrawing himself from the people until it becomes too much. He parts from Lailah after offering her a place to stay in his village. Michael climbs into the mountains while Lailah returns to Ladylake, only to be captured and dragged into the aqueduct in chains. The sword is pushed into the stone and the world waits for their next Shepherd.

In his village, Michael works on recording the events of the past. He references a pile of other books and journals from his own journeys. He pauses to sharpen a new pen, looking at a page full of notes about old murals. He stares at two drawings, one of a raging, malevolent dragon and the other of a dragon bending its head down to breathe a calm wind on a village’s crops. Michael pauses in his sharpening, looking between the two before leaning over to write the word _seraphim_  in his account. Choice made, he continues to write until someone knocks on his door and calls for his attention.

Michael pushes his shoulder against a beam, struggling with the rest of the village as they push it into place. They cheer as it falls into place, the men on the guiding lines letting go. The sound startles a white dragon sunning in the courtyard of an old shrine. The dragon gives them a long look before going back to his dozing. Michael waves at the dragon before he is dragged into a discussion about what to do next on the building. It gets into a heated but friendly debate that is interrupted by Michael’s sister. She teases him as the rest of the village laughs, neatly stepping away when he tries to play with the infant in her arms. She admonishes him with a smile before adjusting her hold on her son and walking to join some of the other villagers with their gathering baskets.

* * *

The soldiers of Rolance cheer as the emperor presents the ceremonial sword to Georg Heldalf. Heldalf takes the sword, remaining kneeling for the emperor to pin his insignia onto his coat. The emperor gestures him to rise, Heldalf getting to his feet and raising the sword above his head. The soldiers dissolve into cheers.

The new general leads his troops into battle and wins consistently. He rides at their front, urging them on for the glory of Rolance and his men love him. They call out for their general as he passes in the camp and add his name after the name of the emperor as they charge into battle. Rolance pushes forward in the war against Hyland and the emperor proclaims that they will win. That nothing can stop them. Then a battle goes wrong. Heldalf calls for his men to readjust their position to try and preserve the army as it goes into retreat. He fights on the front lines with his men as they try to salvage the day. Heldalf is hit with an arrow and falls off of his horse. Hyland soldiers surround him, stabbing down with swords and spears. The Rolance soldiers rush over in the hopes that they can retrieve their general’s body only to see him rise to his feet and strike down the Hyland soldiers. They stare at the wounds on his body but break into a stuttering cheer as he manages to save them part of a day.

The victory doesn’t stop the muttering and it doesn’t win the war. Heldalf is sent out over and over again into the field. Again and again Hyland tries to strike him down without success. At first his men cheer that their general is invincible. Then Rolance starts losing. Then the miracle starts looking like a curse. The cheers stop and the whispers start again. Strange things are happening in the world and rumors are that the great lord has abandoned Rolance. The emperor is just as wary and looks for someone to place the blame on. 

Heldalf falls out of favor after another horrible loss, the emperor stripping his title from him. The once victorious and beloved general retreats to his home to be surrounded by his family. But the loss of favor catapults him into another kind of war, one carried out along different rules that he cannot comprehend. One by one, his family is stripped from him dying from disease, the war and accidents that seem too pointed to be such. Even his own wife and children are stripped from him. His mistress and her child suffer the same fate, the woman killed in a riot and the child born a hideous twisted monster. In his despair, he kills the child and tries to kill himself, but every attempt fails.

The war drags on and Rolance gets desperate. The army mutinies and the emperor turns to the one man who was able to calm them. He calls Heldalf back in a lesser position, presenting him to the army again. The soldiers calm and Heldalf is sent with a force of too few men to the village of Camlann to hold the border. The men are under trained, under supplied and Heldalf sees his brother and the son he could have had in all of them. They hold the village with some success, starting to set up walls and some defenses over the course of six months. They camp in the old shrine, but avoid the dragon that lurks on the highest peak. The war finds them too soon and Heldalf does not have the time to move the villagers. His force is too small to fight, and the pass wouldn’t win them the war, it had always been a distraction for a bigger plan. He retreats with his soldiers, knowing that he will return for more scorn and loneliness. Malevolence strikes him down and he gives in, turning on his own soldiers and tearing them apart.

* * *

Rolance falls into chaos. The parliament calls for another war and the church argues with the deputation from Hyland. Any attempts at peace fragment quickly. The Hyland deputation leaves and a dragon appears in the sky less than a day later. The people of Rolance panic, recalling old tales of people who could control dragons. They rush to the shrinechurch to urge to priests to save them. The priests pulls the dragon from the sky and drag it into the shrinechurch. One priest preaches about how the land used to be helped by the dragons. The Pope, his cardinals and the people decry his heresy. The dragon is consumed by malevolence and eats the priest. The dragon is quickly slain and its body deposited outside of the capital. The incident gets the parliament to pass a decree that urges people to exterminate the dragons because of the danger that they poise to the people and the definitely proof that Hyland heretics have worked magic to send the creatures toward them.

Across Glenwood, the Lord of Calamity works. He twists people into hellions and then the hellions into more powerful creatures. He leads his army against villages, stripping them clean and then turning his own ranks against each other. The powerful pull of malevolence is enough to attract more hellions, the tainted army growing more with every day.

He leads his army against the dragons who hide in the forests, lakes and mountains of Glenwood. The dragons fight back at first but the tide turns against them. Their struggles are ineffectual. Dragons die and are left to rot while their spirits fester. Eggs spoil, the malevolence sinking through the shells so the next generation is born fierce, wild and without any intelligence or connection to the elements. The dragons flee further away, leaving their twisted and tainted kin behind them. The Lord of Calamity sweeps them up in his train, setting them against other dragons and hellions to strengthen them. He watches all the while, reveling in the glorious slaughter with a loyal dragon by his side.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorey tipped his head back as Lailah nuzzled his hair. He held still as she fixed whatever had bothered her. She had been adjusting his hair as it dried, although Sorey was sure that half of her attention was just because she wanted to do something. It was natural for dragons to be very attentive to newcomers into their group and hatchlings. Sorey had some inkling about how she saw him; he was smaller and younger than her after all.

He reached behind him to scratch underneath her jaw, getting a happy noise in return for his efforts. Sorey laughed and leaned back to rub the back of his head against her muzzle. Lailah made a delighted sound and scooted forward, bracketing Sorey between her forelegs.

Sorey shifted to lean against one of them, allowing Lailah to continue her grooming as he looked out at the lake. 

A shadow moved past under the water, Sorey watching as Mikleo’s fin breached the surface, a burst of water and air marking where Mikleo’s head was. The dragon didn’t surface completely. Sorey watching Mikleo’s back rise slightly as the dragon dove deeper.

It had been a long time since Mikleo had really gotten to swim. They’d taken some expeditions out towards the base of the mountain, where it met the Aroundight Forest to splash in the river there and there’d been a few places where water had gathered in Elysia, but Mikleo had quickly grown out of them.

He’d been delighted when Sorey had led the two of them out of Ladylake. Mikleo hadn’t even waited to get down to the shore. He had just vaulted over the railing of the bridge to splash down into the lake, much to the delight of the onlookers. Sorey had joined him as soon as he’d found a spot to drop his cape and belt. Mikleo had been more than happy to drag him around the lake until Sorey was done.

Lailah had even ventured in, although she had stayed in the shallows. Sorey had gotten a glimpse of her rolling around and scrubbing her back against the sand. Her scales shone in the sun, a brilliant scarlet and white. Sorey smiled as he looked back at her, patting her lower jaw before looking back at the bridge.

The crowd that had gathered to see the Shepherd and his dragons had thinned out. Sorey assumed that they had gone back to work or had moved on since the festival was over. He could see a few children still sitting on the railing, pointing and chattering every time Mikleo got close to the surface.

The children weren’t the only ones watching the dragons. There was a boat of some kind of work crew that was circling the base of the city. They had spent a good few hours just letting the boat drift as they had watched Mikleo, but their attention had strayed back to their job. There was still one that looked like he was on watch, but less because the workmen were afraid and more to be sure that they didn’t beach the boat on Mikleo’s back.

Sorey tipped his head up to look at the sun. He would have to call Mikleo out soon so the dragon had time to dry. Then he would have to figure out what to do for the night.

His original plan had just to been to get the dragons out of the city. They’d been camped out in Alisha’s gardens for the three days that he’d been unconscious, which was probably three days too long for the people of Ladylake. Sorey had just wanted to give the people a chance to breathe without looking out for the dragons while giving the dragons a chance to stretch out. Besides, Sorey hoped that seeing the dragons at rest and not interfering with the daily business of the city would get people to relax more. After all, the workmen didn’t seem to mind Mikleo too much anymore. Sorey could even see one leaning out to attempt to touch Mikleo’s fin as the dragon passed close.

The man nearly fell out of the boat as he dragged his fingers along the fin between two spines, one of his friends quick to pull him back. Sorey watched as the two gestured to each other, watching for any signs of fear. But it looked more like excitement. 

Mikleo lifted his head out of the water, shooting a glance over at the boat. Sorey wasn’t sure if Mikleo was planning some mischief and he was about to caution the dragon to be careful when Mikleo bobbed further up through the surface.

The water churned as Mikleo flapped his wings, the dragon practically clawing his way out of the water.

Sorey jumped to his feet as Mikleo circled and hissed at something in the water. The dragon circled over the spot before starting to back away.

The water continued to churn violently, the men in the boat starting to paddle away. One of them leaned over to stare at the water, the man screaming when a slime bobbed to the surface and chomped down on him.

Sorey reached back for his sword, tying it onto his belt even as he rushed towards the water’s edge. He could hear Lailah getting to her feet behind him, but his attention were on the slimes that were beginning to float to the surface. They bobbed there for a moment before starting to drift towards the shore, moving faster that Sorey had expected from things on the lake.

He glanced up as Mikleo coasted overhead, the dragon landing a little further back on the shore. Mikleo spun around, hissing at the slimes as he started to rush forward to meet with them.

Sorey flung out a hand to stop him. “Stay back.”

He heard Mikleo make a concerned sound, but he ignored it. As long as Mikleo stayed away, the dragon would be safe. There weren’t too many slimes, and Sorey was sure that he and Lailah could handle them fine on their own. Besides, there was the man to worry about.

He glanced over at Lailah, watching as she waded into the shallows. “Lailah?”

“I’ll take care of the small ones.”

Sorey nodded, drawing his sword as the larger slime tipped onto the shore. He stumbled under the wave that came from Lailah as the dragon surged forward. She snapped up a few of the slimes and tossed them onto the shore, twisting to breathe fire on them. 

One escaped from her fire, hopping towards where Mikleo was crouched on the shore. Sorey turned to look at it, gesturing wildly towards Lailah as Mikleo tensed to leap. “Keep that away from him.”

Lailah grunted an answer, pivoting on her hind legs to breathe fire over the slime. It screeched and toppled over, undulating as the malevolence peeled back from it.

Sorey looked at Mikleo, breathing a sigh of relief before turning back to the largest slime.

It was bouncing slowly up towards him, the man’s leg still sticking out from its mouth. Sorey shifted his stance in the shallows, seeing his sword light up with blue flames.

He took a moment to stare at his sword, amazed that the one that had carried from Elysia would react like that. He had just thought that the Sacred Blade would show any outward power, but he was relieved. The Sacred Blade was heavy and cumbersome compared to the sword that he was used to wielding. 

Sorey stepped forward, swinging his sword into the hellion. The first strike bounced off, Sorey shuffling to the side as the hellion leaned towards him. 

He lunged for another strike, this time stabbing down into the slime to make contact. Sorey braced himself as he dragged the sword down and out. Greenish liquid gushed out from the cut, the slime burbling as it fell to the opposite side. The gash ripped further open, the outer layer of the slime shriveling before shedding away quickly as the purification took hold.

Sorey tumbled back, watching as the hellion dissolved into nothing, leaving the man to splash down in the water.

The man sputtered and coughed, pushing himself out of the water. He glanced back at the boat that was pulling in by a dock on the other side of the lake. “What happened?”

Sorey looked over at Lailah, watching the dragon shake her head. “He can’t see them, few humans can.”

“Oh.” Sorey bit his lip before he offered the man his hand. “You fell out of the boat and started to drown.”

“Really? Damn.” The man took his hand, wobbling a bit as he was hauled up. “I guess I’d better get back then. The boys will be worried…and then they’ll never let me live it down.”

The man patted Sorey’s shoulder before stumbling away, muttering about awkwardly loaded boats.

Sorey watched the man leave until he was sure that the man would make it back to the bridge. Then he turned back to look at Lailah, watching as the dragon poked around in the shallows with her nose.

She seemed to be satisfied by what she didn’t find, Lailah shaking her head as she waded back out. “That was well done, Sorey.”

He smiled up at her before looking over at Mikleo, surprised by the glare that the dragon was directing his way. Sorey slid his sword back into its scabbard, quickly covering the distance between them as he saw the quiver in Mikleo’s fin.

Sorey reached up to touch Mikleo’s head, surprised when the dragon jerked his head away. Sorey stretched up to follow, frowning when Mikleo obviously moved his head beyond what Sorey could reach.

He rocked back onto his heels, looking the dragon over. Mikleo had been the one closest to the hellions when they appeared. He couldn’t see any obvious marks on the dragon, but Mikleo’s scales were tough. Then again, it wouldn’t hurt to check. 

Sorey tried to move around Mikleo, stopping when the dragon swung his hindquarters away with a growl. “Mikleo? What’s wrong?”

“What was that about?”

Sorey tipped his head at the question, more surprised by the growl that rumbled beneath the words an anything else. “What was what about?”

“Telling me to keep back. Not letting me help.”

“There was nothing for you to do!”

“Nothing for…I could have helped Lailah.”

“You couldn’t have. You can’t purify hellions.”

“That didn’t stop me back in the shrinechurch.”

“There was something you could do there.”

“And there wasn’t here?!” Mikleo lowered his head to glared at Sorey, his teeth openly bared.

Sorey jerked in surprise. He couldn’t remember the last time Mikleo had bared his teeth at him in earnest. The worst part was that he didn’t know what he had done wrong.

He straightened his back, glaring at the growling dragon. “No there wasn’t. Lailah and I had it under control.”

“So this is going to be what it’s like every time?”

“Yes! I don’t want you to get hurt. It’s better that you stay back and out of our way.”

“So I’m a liability now?”

“What? No.”

“I didn’t come here to be a _liability_. I came to help you.”

“Mikleo-”

The dragon snapped at the air right in front of his face, Sorey’s eyes going wide.

“ **Quiet**! I’m not going to stand around and just _watch_.” Mikleo swung his head around to look at Lailah. The growl rumbling deep in his chest didn’t let up, although it quieted down when he spoke at Lailah. “Is there any way I can help?”

Sorey turned to look at Lailah, watching as the dragon shifted in place. She stared at him for a long while before her attention shifted back to Mikleo, her wings twitching nervously as she spoke. “Yes, but it would involve a pact with me. By making it, Sorey would be able to tap into your connection with your element the same way he taps into mine. As long as you stay within the pact, you would have the power of purification through me. You’d have to give us your true name…”

“Fine.” Mikleo flicked his tail, taking a step closer to Lailah. “I agree to the pact.”

Sorey looked between the two dragons before shaking his head. “Well I don’t.”

“It’s my choice, Sorey.”

“If it’s a pact with Lailah, then I’m involved too.” Sorey reached up to grab the edge of Mikleo’s wing as the dragon turned. He barely got the chance to hold onto it before Mikleo was yanking it away, Sorey stumbling back under the force.

The growl was back again, Sorey echoing it in his frustration. “This isn’t what you came down here for! Think for a minute!”

“Like you did when you became the Shepherd? I didn’t see much thinking there.”

“That’s because it’s what I want to do. I don’t think you want to do this. We’re going to be traveling the world. Who knows when we’ll go back to Elysia.”

“I don’t care.”

“You should! We’re going to be fighting _hellions_ , Mikleo.”

“Then let me help!” Mikleo’s fins rose, the dragon puffing himself up to look bigger. “It’s what dragons do. We purify malevolence. Hellions are our natural enemies.”

“It doesn’t matter! Frogs don’t hunt snakes.”

Mikleo’s fins suddenly went flat, the growl in the throat dying out. 

There was a beat of horrible silence before Mikleo spoke. “So I’m a frog to you.”

Sorey shook his head, trying to find a way to explain what he meant. He wanted Mikleo with him, but he couldn’t lead his friend into danger. He had seen what had happened to hatchlings that had hatched with too much malevolence in them. He’d seen what had happened to Mason when the dragon had tried to fight against a hellion, and Mason was older. 

Worse still, he had seen what the humans would do to dragons. Gramps had warned them plenty of times, but he hadn’t believed it until he had seen Alisha react to the dragons in Elysia. She had gotten used to them, but it wasn’t the same. And Ladylake was worse. Sorey had seen their looks of fear and the way that they had slunk back into their houses until the dragons were outside the city. He could also just look back at Lailah and her scars to get his answer.

He just wanted to keep Mikleo safe. He’d never known a moment without Mikleo by his side, and he didn’t want that day to come.

Sorey shook his head again, stepping closer to Mikleo. “No, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Mikleo snorted and turned away.

Sorey had to duck under a wing, his anger spiking at Mikleo’s behavior. “You’re being irrational.”

Mikleo looked over his shoulder at him, baring his teeth for a moment before shaking his head. “I’m not.”

“Then where are you going?”

Mikleo tipped his head before shaking his head and starting to walk away. “Your _liability_  is going away.”

Sorey stared at the dragon in shock, the sight of Mikleo walking away from him encouraging him into motion. “Mikleo.”

He jerked back at a warning snarl. Mikleo spread his wings and beat down hard, Sorey lifting his arm to cover his eyes. When he lowered it, Mikleo was already flying away.

It would be impossible to catch up with the dragon now, but that wouldn’t help in the end. Mikleo would need the time to cool off and sulk. When he was done, he would come back, or so Sorey hoped.

They’d had arguments before, ones that had dissolved into shouting and snarling, but they’d always made up before. But the arguments had never been this bad.

He swallowed and straightened his shoulders. “Come on, let’s go back.”

“Sorey…”

He turned to smile up at Lailah, taking in the worry in her eyes. Sorey reached up to hug her muzzle close. “Don’t worry. He’ll be back.”

She crooned at him gently, Sorey letting his eyes fall closed as he leaned on her warm scales.

* * *

Lailah flew above the Lakehaven Heights, following the meander of the river. Below she could see creatures moving in and out of the trees, sometimes feeling a spike of malevolence from them. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the object of her search.

It wouldn’t be hard to find a dragon, not one as brightly colored as Mikleo. In the greens and browns of the forest, the teal of his scales would stand out.

She changed her course slightly, drifting out toward the Aroundight Forest. The slow bank brought Ladylake back into her sights. Lailah spared the city a glance before lowering her head again.

Sorey would be safe with Alisha. The city wasn’t completely safe, but she wasn’t going to suggest Sorey bringing in a dragon with how Ladylake had reacted to her. They would have to find a secure place for the dragon to be before they could bestow some kind of blessing on the surrounding area.

Lailah was about to turn and begin another sweep when she saw a bright splash of blue below.

She tucked her wings close and swooped in low, landing a good distance from Mikleo. From the way he tensed, he realized that she was there, but he didn’t turn to look at her.

Lailah watched him as she resettled her wings. “Are you going back?”

Mikleo was silent for a long moment. Then he shook his head, his whole body slumping. “No. I thought about it, but…no.”

“Then why are you all the way out here?”

“I don’t know. I needed the space to think.”

“Has it helped?”

“No.” Mikleo sighed and stretched out on the ground.

Lailah tipped her head to look at him. He was the picture of misery, not that she was surprised by it. Arguments with nest mates were always hard, they were the ones that dragons were closest to, the ones that traveled together when they went away from home. A young dragon without a nest mate was a very lonely one indeed.

She stepped forward so she could lay across from him. Lailah curled her tail so that some of Mikleo was enclosed within her protective curl. She watched as he stared off in the direction of the forest, tipping her head as he huffed.

Mikleo glanced at her before pointedly looking away. “Gramps said that Sorey would eventually leave, so I was alright with us coming to Ladylake. I thought we’d travel for a while and then go home. But he’s the Shepherd now.”

“Do you wish he wasn’t?”

Mikleo was quick to shake his head. “I’m proud. But he’s not letting me help and I don’t intend on being left behind.”

“He only wants to protect you.”

Mikleo snorted, Lailah cocking her head. It was hard to tell if it was a laugh, but she could see the humor in it. In any other situation they would be worrying about protecting Sorey.

She watched as Mikleo sighed, tempted to drape her wing over him. He wasn’t too young to be leaving his home, but that didn’t make her feel any better. She just wished that she was closer to him. A greeting touch was one thing, but anything else might be presumption.

Lailah cleared her throat, tipping her head as Mikleo turned to look at her. “Can I make the pact now?”

“No. It’s an agreement between the three of us.”

Mikleo huffed, his claws curling into the ground. He held his tension for a moment before he relaxed. “Sorey will come around. I just have to convince him.”

“He can be stubborn.”

“I know. But I’m not going to let him do this alone.”

Lailah chuckled. “He is your nest mate after all.”

Mikleo gave her a look that he couldn’t quite decipher. He grumbled and settled a little bit more comfortably on the grass. “I guess that means we’re stuck together.”

“Probably.”

Mikleo made a sound that didn’t sound too displeased. In face, from the quick glance she gave him, he looked happy.

Lailah lifted her head, glancing at the darkening sky before she got to her feet. She turned away from him, taking two steps before looking back at him. “Are you coming?”

He shook his head, Lailah taking the answer without a protest. For all his thoughtful words, Mikleo was probably still fuming, not that she blamed him. Then again, she could see Sorey’s side too. In the end, it would probably be better for the two of them to sit for a bit, just to cool down. From the way they both had reacted, it had been their biggest fight in a while.

She gave him one last look, checking to see that he’d be alright before launching herself into the air. She circled over Mikleo once before heading back to Ladylake. She would let the two of them work out their problems on their own. In the meantime, she would continue to look after Sorey. With the amount of malevolence in the world, the Shepherd would need as much guidance as she could give him.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorey stepped back, breathing hard as he looked at the hellions. Each breath tasted of smoke and Lailah’s fire. Sorey shook his head, stumbling back to where Alisha was standing. 

She glanced his way before stepping close to close the gap between them. Behind him, Sorey could hear Lailah panting for breath as she guarded their backs. Just over the sound Sorey could hear the rapid tapping of giant centipedes as the hellions moved to surround them again.

He licked his lips and adjusted his grip on his sword. They weren’t like the other hellions, easily banished by Lailah’s fire or the flames of purification on the first stroke. Then again, Lailah had warned him that they wouldn’t be. 

The hellions around Ladylake were just starting to form, spurred on by the lingering malevolence in the aqueduct under the city and the fear of the people. He and Lailah had taken care of the former and the latter was out of their hands. 

The ruins the dragon had taken him and Alisha to were nothing like that. They had only come to find a place for Uno to rest. Lailah hadn’t liked the idea of the dragon staying in Ladylake and Alisha agreed. When the alternative had been offered, Sorey had thought that Lailah had suggested the ruins to take his mind off the fact that Mikleo hadn’t come back yet.

Sorey braced himself against the pang of loneliness because it didn’t make sense. He had Alisha and Lailah, and he knew that he and Mikleo would come back together because they always did. But that didn’t stop the hours in between from dragging.

“Sorey!”

He jumped at the sound of his name, fumbling with his connection to Lailah. The dragon must have felt it too because she jerked her head up, the ball of fire that she had breathed out hitting the wall instead of the target.

Sorey jerked his head up, his vision doubling strangely. He shook his head, trying to settle the connection back into place. It hung on for a moment more before it snapped, Sorey stumbling as it broke. He heard Lailah make a concerned noise, but he couldn’t move his attention away from the hellions. More were dropping from the ceiling and getting closer. He eyed the poison that dripped from their mandibles before making a decision.

The corridor was no place to try and defend themselves. He and Alisha could move fine, but Lailah was constrained. There was a big room somewhere behind them. All they had to do was break through the hellions moving in on Lailah and they would have all the space they needed.

Sorey turned to look back at Lailah, waiting until the dragon met his gaze before speaking her true name. “Feth-”

He barely got through the first word before his vision spun, Sorey stumbling to the side. 

He caught himself on Lailah’s tail, pressing his forehead against her scales as he tried to right himself. “We need to get through them.”

“I’ll try. But fire doesn’t affect them.”

“Please, Lailah!”

Sorey didn’t see the dragon nod, but he felt the rise of flames at the back of his own throat before they died out completely as the armatus fell away from him. Sorey coughed and rubbed at his throat, looking up at where the centipedes were starting to crowd Alisha.

He pushed away from Lailah’s tail, rushing up towards where the princess was getting ready for another strike. Sorey slipped into place beside her, raising his sword when he saw movement at the end of the hallway.

He snapped his gaze up, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Mikleo standing there. Sorey felt Alisha grab at his arm, but he was too busy staring at the dragon.

Mikleo took in their situation in a glance, the dragon charging forward with a roar.

Sorey pulled Alisha to the side, expecting Mikleo to plow right through the hellions. Instead, the dragon opened his mouth and breathed out a stream of water that knocked the hellions onto their backs. 

Lailah turned her head and trumpeted out a welcome before stepping back, allowing Mikleo a clear shot at the centipedes behind them. Mikleo complied without hesitation, sending the hellions back into the open room.

Mikleo slowed down his charge, his sides still belled out like he was ready to attack the hellions again. When the hellions didn’t get up, he released his held breath with a long sigh.

Sorey patted Alisha’s arm, breaking away from her to rush over to Mikleo. “Mikleo, you came back! And perfect time-”

He reached up for the dragon’s head just as Mikleo lifted his head away. Sorey stared up at the dragon, watching as Mikleo and Lailah touched muzzles in greeting. He fully expected Mikleo to lower his head and do the same to him, but the greeting never came. 

Mikleo took a step back, carefully avoiding bumping into him. “Lailah, I’m ready to become your Sub-Lord.”

“No!” That finally got Mikleo to look at him, Sorey not surprised to see the anger in the dragon’s eyes.

They had gone over the whole thing before, but Sorey was sure that they weren’t finished. But he wasn’t prepared to move without a good reason. Mikleo hadn’t come down from Elysia to follow him into danger. Sorey had made the pact to become the Shepherd because of a selfish wish, but he wasn’t just going to allow Mikleo to blindly follow him.

He took a step closer, reaching out to touch Mikleo’s leg. The dragon jerked his leg away, leaving Sorey with his hand hovering in the air.

Sorey curled his fingers in and dropped his hand to his side. “You don’t understand Mikleo, this is dangerous.”

“ _You_  don’t understand.” Mikleo turned towards him, Sorey stumbling back to give the dragon to move. He tripped and fell backwards, grunting as he landed on his back on the floor. 

He went to get back up, having to drop back to the floor when Mikleo pinned him there with one hand.

Sorey heard Alisha shout for him, but he didn’t look at her. His whole attention was taken up by Mikleo as the dragon lowered his head to glare at him. “You won’t get me to change my mind on this. I _will_  become a Sub-Lord and I _will_  help you out. Nothing you can say will change this.”

Sorey shook his head, pushing up against Mikleo’s hand. “No. I don’t want you to get involved.”

Mikleo huffed and leaned a little bit more on the hand pinning Sorey down. “Get over yourself.”

Sorey went still, staring at the dragon as Mikleo lifted his head. He caught the quick glance that Mikleo gave him before the dragon looked anywhere but at him. “This isn’t just your dream.”

Sorey watched as Mikleo resettled his wings, a strangely nervous gesture after all the decisiveness that the dragon had showed earlier. He reached back to wrap his hand around one of Mikleo’s claws.

He didn’t want Mikleo to get involved because the world outside of Elysia was dangerous for a dragon. But keeping the dragon safe would mean keeping the dragon away, and he didn’t want that. If he was going to bring humans and dragons together he wanted Mikleo to be beside him. If he was going to do that, that it would be better to give in instead of keeping Mikleo on the outside where he wouldn’t be safe.

If anything, the decision was a relief.

Sorey sighed and let go of Mikleo’s claw. He raised his closed fist up. “No. It’s our dream.”

Mikleo stared at him for a moment, almost like he expected Sorey to retract what he had said. Sorey just lifted his fist higher, feeling the knot in his chest unwind as Mikleo lowered his head to knock it against Sorey’s fist.

Sorey smiled, sitting up as soon as Mikleo lifted his hand away. What he wanted to do was pull Mikleo’s muzzle close so he could hug the dragon, but they didn’t have the time. He could hear the hellions starting to get to their feet. 

The clash of metal on chitin pulled his attention completely away. Sorey turned to look at Alisha as she started to shove one of the centipedes back with her spear. She strained against the hellion for a moment before pushing it back with a strike to its underside. 

Alisha flicked the tip of her spear out, shooting a frantic look back at them. “They’re waking up. We’ll need to hurry up that pact!”

Mikleo shot her a surprised look, the look almost getting comical when Alisha used on arm to wave him on. “Please.”

Sorey bent over to grab his sword, rushing forward to help Alisha push the hellions back. He knocked one aside, taking the time to flash a grin at Alisha. “You can hear him?”

She looked as surprised as he was, but she quickly nodded. “Some of it, but it’s getting clearer.”

“Not just growls?”

Alisha shook her head, Sorey quick to duck out of the way when she raised her spear to stab down at a hellion. He used the move to stab into the hellions underside, putting enough force behind it to knock the hellion over. It fell flailing, fouling up the others.

One managed to avoid the tangle, the centipede rising up like a snake to spit venom at them.

They both jumped back, the venom dropping to the floor. Sorey took one look at it and stepped back, edging closer to the dragons. Alisha did the same on her side, looking between the dragons and the hellions.

Sorey looked back in time to see Lailah press her muzzle against Mikleo’s forehead. Mikleo gave a full body shiver, his pupils blown wide.

Lailah gave him a shove, Mikleo stumbling over to Sorey. He was quick to grab onto Mikleo’s muzzle, pulling him close.

The dragon’s scales were warmer than usual, Sorey frowning and running his fingers as high up Mikleo’s head as he could. He didn’t expect the near purr and nor the way that Mikleo leaned on him. 

He looked over as Lailah stepped towards them. She gave the two of them a quick look, nodding at him. “Now give each other your true names.”

Mikleo’s purr rumbled out louder. “He already knows.”

Lailah made a surprised sound, shooting them a quick look before stepping up to help Alisha give them space. 

Sorey turned to face the centipedes, one of his hands still resting on Mikleo’s muzzle. “Mikleo?”

“I’m ready.”

“Luzrov Rulay!”

He didn’t get the time to see Mikleo’s reaction, he was lost in the rush of cold down his spine.

It was nothing like when he called on Lailah’s power, that was all warmth and flames. Mikleo’s was cool and calm, like how it felt when he was underwater. But it was alright because Mikleo was there, like Lailah was when he called on her. Mikleo was a familiar presence, guiding him with little pushes how things should be done. 

He shouldn’t get lost in his sudden awareness of all the water in the ruin. He should form water like _this,_ hold it like so, release it with so much force to get an impact. Listening to the soft pushes and pulling on their shared power felt as natural as breathing.

Sorey tipped his head back, smiling as Mikleo ducked his head to drag the end of his muzzle up his back. Mikleo rumbled his approval, Sorey sighing as Mikleo breathed out his true name. “Dilectuspei Munid.”

Something clicked into place, Sorey breathing out slowly before raising his hand and letting the water flow out.

The hellions fell backwards, the malevolence peeling back from them just as easily as they had with Lailah’s flames. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lailah and Alisha herding the hellions towards him or knocking them over until Sorey and Mikleo could turn their attentions to them. And, through it all, he could feel Mikleo matching him stride for stride.

With their advantage, the hellions fell quickly. Sorey took a step back as the last of the centipedes fell and dissolved away. He caught a glimpse of a smaller insect scuttling away as he breathed out, releasing his hold on the close connection.

It was easier this time, Sorey surprised by how quickly he was able to close it off. He’d had to walk around with the connection to Lailah open for a while before he had managed to shut off his end. 

He turned to look at Mikleo, reaching up as the dragon lowered his head. Sorey huffed as Mikleo avoided his hands and rested his muzzle on the top of Sorey’s head. 

He staggered under the weight, sighing when Mikleo didn’t bother to raise his head.

Sorey turned to look at where Alisha and Lailah were crammed onto the other side of the hallway, nodding at the two of them. “Everyone okay.”

“Yes.” Lailah stretched out her neck to sniff at him before turning her attention to Alisha.

The princess tensed as Lailah started to set her hair to rights, but she tentatively reached up to touch the dragon’s muzzle. Sorey watched her jump as Lailah crooned, ready to reach out and help Alisha get away when Alisha shook her head.

“Thank you, Mikleo, for coming to help us.”

Sorey didn’t have to look back at Mikleo to know that the dragon was puffing out slightly. He rolled his eyes and shoved at the underside of Mikleo’s jaw.

The dragon huffed but stepped away. Sorey turned as Mikleo crouched down, sighing when he realized that the dragon was looking him over. “Stop it. I’m fine.”

Mikleo grumbled but didn’t stop, not that Sorey expected him to. It was better than what he had been expecting, which was for Mikleo to practically bowl him over to check if he was alright. Then again, Sorey hadn’t guessed that Mikleo would still be mad at him when he had returned, even if the argument had lasted longer than any of their others.

He walked over to Mikleo’s side, leaning there as he looked back at Lailah and Alisha. He believed them when they said that they were alright, but there was no need to worry them with how he felt.

Coming out of the armatus always made him feel woozy, or at least it had the few times he had done it with Lailah. Sorey wasn’t sure if it was the sudden surge of power flooding in and out of him or if it was the temperature difference between him and the dragons. All he knew was that it left him feeling tired and wrung out, but he couldn’t let the others know. It wouldn’t do to worry them. Besides, he was sure that he would get used to it.

Sorey absently patted Mikleo’s side, looking back over at where Alisha was looking between Lailah and Mikleo with a look of confused wonder on her face. He smiled, remembering what she had admitted in the heat of battle. “So you can hear them now?”

“Yes. It’s not all growls and noises its,” she waved her hand around for a moment, “clear. Just like I’m talking to you.” Alisha frowned for a moment, wrapping her hands around the shaft of her spear. “Is it always like that?”

“It has been for me as long as I remember.” Sorey shrugged, slowing his petting into a long stroke down Mikleo’s side. He felt the dragon twitch, but he ignored the warning. “But I guess this is good for me. It means I don’t have to hold my breath so the three of you can understand each other.”

Lailah gave him a proud look. “I just means you’re growing in your power as a Shepherd. And so fast.”

Sorey laughed, about to wave it off when Lailah disappeared completely. He tensed against Mikleo, staring at where Alisha was standing until he realized that part of his vision had blacked out. He frowned and pushed away from Mikleo, only to stumble back into the dragon. He winced as he braced himself against Mikleo, frantically trying to understand what had just happened and how to hide it.

Fortunately, his elbow slid across a sensitive part of the dragon’s side. Mikleo yelped and writhed, Sorey having to turn his head to really see Mikleo’s head.

Mikleo wiggled a little bit further away from him, the dragon trying to look serious. “What was that for?”

Sorey tried his best to smile as he head swum again, ignoring the way that Mikleo became a partially there blur. “For pinning me to the floor.”

“You wouldn’t have listened otherwise.”

“No. You’re stubborn.”

“ _I’m_  stubborn.” Sorey turned, finding the ticklish spots on Mikleo’s side with the ease of long practice.

Mikleo squealed and twisted under him, trying to get away but it was easy to stick close to his side and follow. Sorey glanced over his shoulder, watching as Mikleo’s leg twitched. He grinned and looked back at Mikleo. “I’m the only stubborn one?”

“Sorey!” Mikleo tried to roll onto his back but the wall prevented him. He squealed again, one wing flapping against the wall. “Stop, Sorey.”

“Not until you admit you’re the stubborn one.”

Mikleo shook his head, the motion enough of an encouragement for Sorey to apply himself again.

That got Mikleo’s whole body to twitch, Sorey feeling the skin and scales under his fingers shift as Mikleo tried to move them away. 

“No. Sorey…” Mikleo rolled, Sorey adjusting so he wouldn’t get crushed only to catch Mikleo’s head moving towards him as it crossed onto his good side.

He didn’t get the chance to run, Mikleo grabbing onto the collar of his shirt and cape. Sorey tried to wiggle away, yelping when Mikleo stretched a back leg forward to wiggle a claw against his side.

He jumped, hearing Mikleo amused sound as the dragon got up. Mikleo didn’t bother to put him down, Sorey curling slightly as Mikleo hoisted him from the ground.

Sorey was swung around to face Lailah and Alisha. The latter was the most shocked, but Alisha was hiding it well. 

The princess hid something that could have been a smile behind her hand before patting Lailah’s leg. “The waterfall is this way.”

Alisha started to lead the way down the corridor, Lailah trailing after them. 

Mikleo followed close behind, Sorey resigning himself to being carried at least to the sacred water, if not all the way back to Ladylake. It was probably a punishment for tickling Mikleo but Sorey was more relieved than annoyed.

With the way that his head was spinning and his vision was disappearing from his right eye, Sorey wasn’t sure he would have been able to walk at all.


	15. Chapter 15

Mikleo absently rubbed his lower jaw against the surface of Alisha’s patio. He tried his best not to look at the door into the princess’ mansion or any of the windows.

Sorey had been asleep for the last three days, it was only right that he’d want to eat and change. He couldn’t demand for Sorey to remain with him, no matter how much he wanted to. Sorey had his own things to do now, which left Mikleo at loose ends.

He sighed and nuzzled his nose into the blankets that Alisha had had brought out. They smelled like him and Sorey, the mixed scent a familiar one. It was comfortable after three days of being curled in Alisha’s front garden worrying about Sorey with the unfamiliar sights and sounds of Ladylake surrounding him.

Lailah had tried to explain the best she could, reassuring him that it would only be a few days while Sorey’s body adjusted to the powers that had been given to him. Mikleo had tried to take the words to heart, but it was hard when Sorey had spent the entire time with a high fever that Mikleo had tried to soothe with constant damp cloths.

It had been worryingly like when Sorey had gotten sick when he was younger.

Mikleo knew that he had missed the worst of it. He had still been in the shell, but he’d heard the stories that the other dragons had told. They’d all been whispered stories of night staying awake to keep Sorey breathing or all of them huddling close to where they’d tucked all the blankets they’d been able to salvage from Camlann around him just to keep the baby warm. He’d been taught to keep the goats like the rest of the dragons instead of hunting them. When he’d ask why the answer always had been because they produced milk for Sorey, and he had accepted it.

There’d been a whole set of rules that he’d been taught; how to play with Sorey while he was younger, how to carry Sorey so he wouldn’t hurt the human, what to look out for when Sorey got sick because humans were so different than dragons.

It was only because he hadn’t wanted to leave Sorey surrounded by strange humans that he hadn’t take off to Elysia to bring one of the dragons down. Taking Sorey back wouldn’t have been helpful either, because Sorey was the Shepherd now. He didn’t belong to Elysia anymore.

He sighed and lifted his head, glancing at the back garden where Lailah was dozing.

She had stuck close to the two of them save for the times that she had flown out to catch food for them. Mikleo hadn’t even protested that, although he hadn’t eaten much. Lailah hadn’t seemed insulted though, she had just checked on them and fussed in the same way that Myrna or Medea had. It had been strange to mothered at his age, but Mikleo had been too focused on Sorey.

Now that Sorey was up and moving, he had time to think about the things that he had put off. Like what had Sorey had done.

He turned his head, looking off to where the spires of the shrinechurch could just be seen. His attention was grabbed by the banners that snapped in the wind, all of them with the symbol of the Shepherd.

They had sprung up over the three days that Sorey was unconsciousness. From what he could hear from the city and the gossip from Alisha’s house, Ladylake was celebrating the miracle of the Shepherd. Mikleo had only heard snatches because none of the maids had been keen on coming close to the dragons, but the little things he had heard sounded like they came from the Celestial Record.

The Shepherd had appeared in front of the doors of the shrinechurch and ordered his dragons to break it in before calming the flames to save the people.

Alisha had prayed to the seraphim, and she had been answered in a flash of light. It was from there that the Shepherd had appeared and conjured two dragons from the air.

There was another story that said that the two dragons had attacked the shrinechurch and that the Shepherd had tamed the two of them in an instant.

Mikleo snorted, adjusting his position on the ground. It was all nothing more than human gossip, but he was sure that Sorey would love it. It was the kind of things legends were written from and songs were made up of. All of it was adding to the legend of the Shepherd, and Sorey would be delighted.

He should have been too, but he couldn’t quell the worry that it would all take Sorey away from him.

They had come to return Alisha’s dagger and make sure that the hellion didn’t get her. Maybe they would have traveled the world in search of ruins, but that wasn’t permanent like being the Shepherd was. They couldn’t just run off and do what they wanted if Sorey was the Shepherd, Sorey had responsibilities now.

Mikleo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He wasn’t sure what would be expected of the Shepherd, especially in a world that hated dragons, but he did know that he wouldn’t be leaving Sorey. He would just have to adapt.

He tipped his head towards the door to the mansion as he heard it open, only opening his eyes when he heard Lailah call out a sleepy hello to Alisha.

Alisha stopped right by the table on the patio, looking between him and Lailah. Some of the frightened look that he was used to was mostly gone. Alisha was more wary now, like she was expecting them to do something that she couldn’t predict or because she was listening hard. Mikleo didn’t know if she was trying to put meaning to the sounds that she heard, but that hadn’t stopped her from talking to them sometimes.

She gave Lailah a tentative wave before sitting down in a chair. Mikleo noticed that she positioned it so she could see the two of them at once, but she didn’t seem as tense.

Alisha made a lazy gesture to the door. “He’ll be right out.”

Mikleo nodded, trying to make the motion as clear as he could, but the noise of the city distracted him. He pricked his ears at a loud commotion, having to listen for a while to pick out whether it was in anger or in celebration. The festival might be officially over, but the people had continued on after the appearance of the Shepherd. Mikleo couldn’t imagine what they were doing now, although some part of him wanted to check it out. He might get some slack from being one of the Shepherd’s dragons, but it was more likely that he would be pushing his luck.

He lowered his head as he heard a door close close by, turning his head to look back at the patio as Alisha got to her feet. “It fits!”

“Yeah.”

Mikleo ducked his head down under the roof at the sound of Sorey’s voice. He rumbled out a greeting, just managing to keep the sound going when he realized what Sorey was wearing.

When Alisha had said that she had the formal clothes of the Shepherd prepared, Mikleo had thought that it would be something more alone the lines of what the priests wore or something like they had seen in the carvings, all some kind of robes.

Sorey was wearing the same style and colors of clothes that he always wore, Mikelo’s attention lingering on the Elysalark feathers on Sorey’s earrings before he looked past the spots of color. They were what he was used to.

The glove was interesting and new. He had seen it when Sorey had first picked it up. He had nosed at the beads when Sorey had held it up for him, but it had been a human thing that he thought he could ignore. Instead, his eyes kept tracing to the red beads when they weren’t looking at the cape.

Mikleo hadn’t been prepared for the cape.

He knew he was staring, but he couldn’t help it. Dragons were predisposed to look for colors and patterns, or at least that’s what he’d been told by the others in Elysia. They had always promised that he’d find a color and pattern that he couldn’t take his eyes off of, but he’d always been skeptical. Ed would have been laughing if he could have seen him now.

Mikleo shifted in place, barely paying attention to the conversation. His full attention was in looking over the pattern on Sorey’s cloak. It was easy to trace the black lines and circles on the white fabric. The bits of gold and silver on the front flashed in the sunlight as Sorey moved. Even the feathers on the collar of the cape couldn’t hold his attention.

Sorey laughed at something that either Lailah or Alisha said and turned, Mikleo just barely biting back an interested sound at the sight of the continuation of the pattern. It was the same style of lines and circles, but it was _complicated_ and it was _interesting_ and Mikleo couldn’t look away.

Some sound must have escaped him because Sorey turned around. It took more effort than he would ever want to admit to look away from the cloak. He expected some kind of smirk or teasing remark, not the confusion that crossed Sorey’s face.

Mikleo looked away, nervously adjusting his wings. He intended to make some sort of excuse and go away to think about what had just captured his attention and the strange panic that was rising in his chest.

Compared to what Sorey was wearing, he was plain and drab. Mikleo looked down at his foreleg, disappointed by the teal and white scales there. They were as bright as they usually were, but they didn’t have the shine and sparkle of adult colors would have. Nor were they the complicated patterns that he would get when he was older. He’d never cared before. Then again, Sorey had never had more than a few bright colors on him, and they’d only been the feathers and Mikleo’s own scales that he wore on a string around his neck.

Seeing Sorey in the Shepherd’s cloak did strange things to him and Mikleo wasn’t sure how to deal with them.

He jerked his head up at a soft sound, just barely avoiding smacking his head against the patio roof. Mikleo gave Lailah a quick glance, surprised at the understanding look that she gave him. “Oh.”

Mikleo didn’t know how to react to the word, looking over at Sorey to support. But Sorey had a similar look on his face.

Sorey looked down at the cloak before looking back up at Mikleo. The smile that he gave was a bit shaky, Mikleo sure that Sorey was feeling something similar to what he was.

Mikleo stretched his nose out, relieved when Sorey came over. His attention jumped to the cloak as Sorey moved, tracking the patterns on the inside. It took more effort than he wanted to admit to focus on Sorey.

He swallowed and scooted forward, leaning his head into Sorey. He was relieved when Sorey leaned back into him. Mikleo closed his eyes as Sorey’s hands roamed over his scales. It was just a relief to have Sorey upright and well, even if he was having conflicting thoughts.

He meant to rumble out a reassurance, but it came out as more of a purr. Mikleo heard Lailah react, the other dragon sitting up and turning. Mikleo was sure that she was turning away to give them privacy. He cracked open one eye to look at her, seeing that Lailah was suddenly interested in the trees in the garden.

To his relief, Alisha didn’t seem to get it. She just seemed pleased that he was happy. She had scooted forward to the edge of her seat, watching the two of them carefully.

If Sorey noticed her attention, he didn’t show it. He just crooned back at Mikleo, leaning over to one side to hook his fingers under Mikleo’s jaw.

Mikleo twisted his head, letting Sorey scratch along the line of his lower jaw, back towards the fins that covered where his head met his neck. He about about to close his eye again when he heard Sorey laugh.

“Aw. Are you jealous, Mikleo?”

He pulled his head back, looking at Sorey. The grin that he was given said that Sorey was teasing him, but the smile wasn’t quite so convincing. But it was a way out, something that Mikleo would gladly take.

He glared at Sorey, debating whether he should move away from a satisfying scratch or not. Mikleo decided to remain where he was. He just shifting so he could move one hand to poke Sorey’s side with one claw.

Sorey bucked with a delightfully telling noise. Mikleo wiggled his claw against Sorey’s side and stomach. Sorey laughed, trying to edge away before finally just pushing Mikleo’s claw away.

Mikleo let himself be pushed away, giving a throaty rumble that could double as a laugh.

Sorey shot him a glare with no heat, reaching out like he was trying to slap at Mikleo’s muzzle. “You’re just jealous.”

Mikleo huffed and pulled his head out from under the patio, hearing Sorey laugh at his retreat. He would let Sorey think he had won this one time. Besides, thinking up his next comeback was better than thinking about how well the Shepherd’s cape suited Sorey.


	16. Chapter 16

There was a brief shining moment of hope when Sorey was sure that they could do it. It Lord of Calamity was faltering. They were winning and there was a chance that they could end it all before more people and dragons had to die.

Then it all when wrong.

Heldalf turned aside an attack as easily as swatting at a fly. The move brought him firmly between them and Rose. Sorey didn’t have to see Heldalf’s face to know that they had played right into the Lord of Calamity’s plans.

Sorey heard Zaveid curse, the wind dragon bounding forward to try and circle around Heldalf and snatch Rose back. The wind whipped up, Sorey stumbling back into Lailah’s leg. 

He glanced up at the dragon, seeing her mouth move, but he couldn’t hear what she said over the sound of the wind. But Lailah was worried, and scared.

Scared like she had been in Glaivend Basin when he had tried to attack Heldalf the first time. 

Scared like she had been when their armatus had been snapped so easily. 

Scared like she had been when she had snatched him off of the ground and run.

Sorey looked back at Zaveid, his eyes widening as Heldalf turned to meet the dragon’s lunge with a fist. Sorey heard and felt the impact, reeling on his feet as the wind stopped abruptly and Zaveid dropped to the ground.

He heard Edna roar, barely noticing the dragon rush past him. He was too busy staring at the body slumped on the ground.

It wasn’t Dezel, he _knew_  that. But it was hard to shake the thought once it had slipped into his mind. Dezel had looked like that in the end, slumped and still before he had dissolved into gold and floated up into the sky.

Sorey jerked forward, only to be stopped as Lailah dropped her hand. She crouched over him, holding him still even as Rose and Edna rushed over to the fallen dragon.

Rose planted herself in front of Zeveid as Enda nearly plowed into him. Edna nudged hard at Zaveid, Sorey feeling his stomach twist when Zaveid didn’t react.

He’d promised Zaveid that he’d be able to go back to Rayfalke when this was done. He’d promised Edna that he’d get her brother’s mate back to him. He’d promised himself that he wouldn’t allow the dragons who came with him to die.

Sorey shoved at Lailah’s claws, wriggling through them and running towards Zaveid. He heard her call to him, the sound of his name breaking off into a warning call.

Ducking was an automatic response, Sorey dropping to his knees and glancing up. A purple, orange and black dragon stooped, Enda reacting too late to the warning to do anything more than turn and look.

Symmone slammed into her, the two of them tumbling over Zaveid’s body. Edna snarled and clawed at Symmone, one of her wings snapping out and knocking into Rose.

Rose went down, falling sideways across Zaveid’s muzzle. She was dangerously close to where Edna and Symmone were fighting on the ground, Sorey wincing as Edna was almost shoved backwards onto Zaveid’s head.

He went to lunge towards them when Lailah hooked a claw around his stomach. “Leave it to Mikleo.”

Sorey gave the four a quick look before nodding. The dragon wasn’t the only one they had to worry about. The Lord of Calamity was still standing, watching them with a grin on his face. Everything had just become more complicated, so they would have to play if safe.

He stepped out from Lailah’s claw, starting to come around Heldalf’s side as Lailah circled opposite him. Sorey breathed a sight of relief when Heldalf’s gaze immediately turned to look at them. As long as the Lord of Calamity focused on the two of them, Mikleo could help Enda and get the other two out of the way before they got in trouble. 

The problem was that Heldalf seemed to be completely in control of the whole battle. Sorey gritted his teeth, shifting his weight to get ready to charge. But Heldalf wasn’t paying any attention to him, he was staring at Lailah.

The grin that crossed Heldalf’s face made him shiver, Sorey seeing Lailah react the same way.

Lailah hissed as she stepped between Heldalf and the wrestling dragons, but he didn’t seem to care. Heldalf just laughed and spread his arms. “Ah yes, I remember you now. How could I have forgotten?” He gaze darted over to Sorey. “And you’ve replaced your Shepherd.”

Lailah snarled and stepped forward, but Heldalf didn’t retreat. The Lord of Calamity stared at her in the eye. “Did your other Shepherd get his just deserts?”

Sorey was surprised by Lailah’s inarticulate roar of rage. She had always been the most easy going of the dragons, but Heldalf had obviously touched a nerve. 

He stumbled to the side as Lailah breathed fire at Heldalf. 

The Lord of Calamity laughed and sidestepped the fire, the ground rumbling ominously as he set his feet down. Sorey glanced down, staring at the short spikes of rock that were starting to rise up. He was sure that Lailah couldn’t see it, not when she was lunging for Heldalf.

Sorey rushed forward, shouting even as she pulled her head back. “Lailah, move!”

The dragon glanced back at him, her eyes widening as she saw the spikes. Lailah pushed off from the ground, banking dangerously close to the ground as she reached for him. Sorey rocked up on his tip toes, prepared to grab onto whatever part of her that he could when the attack hit.

He heard Lailah shout his name as he was thrown back, but he barely had time to process the sound before he hit one of the monoliths.

Sorey grunted as his head knocked against the rock, his vision doubling for a moment as he slid down to the base of the monolith. He squeezed his eyes shut, panting for breath as he tried to gather himself back together.

Everything hurt, Sorey struggling to think of anything but the way the pain ran up his back and the two pinpoints of pain in his chest, one from where the spire of rock had slammed into him and one where their heart was.

He raised a shaky hand to press against their heart, looking up at the dragons. He couldn’t see Edna from over Zaveid’s bulk, but Lailah was close. And she looked torn between rushing Heldalf or running towards him. 

He rolled his head to the side, his breath catching in his throat as he saw Mikleo sprawled out on the ground. The only sign that the dragon was still alive was the slight twitch of his wing and the low, pained sound that he was making.

Sorey gritted his teeth, reaching up to grab onto the monolith to help him upright. It was a slow process, Sorey stumbling when he finally did get to his feet.

He expected to be attacked as soon as he was on his feet, but Heldalf was standing where he had been, but the Lord of Calamity’s attention was on Mikleo.

Sorey clenched his hand into a fist, glancing at where his sword as fallen. There was a possibility that he could make it to where his sword was, but that wouldn’t be enough to get to Mikleo.

He licked his lips, about to call for Lailah’s help when Heldalf chuckled. “Oh, I see now.”

Sorey didn’t even have the chance to process what Heldalf said before he spun around and threw a punch at him. Sorey saw a flash of purple light before he was thrown back against the monolith. 

The breath was knocked out of him, Sorey curling forward. He got a good view of a rising spike, Sorey jerking his head to the side to avoid it hitting his face. 

He screamed as it pierced the muscle of his shoulder, reaching up to grasp at it to pull it out. He gave up quickly when he heard Mikleo screaming, trying to go limp without pulling on the spike.

Sorey looked up at the sound of footsteps, jerking his head back when Heldalf reached for him.

Heldalf just grinned and tapped the skin over his heart, Sorey wincing when the man’s claws dug into his chest. If Heldalf noticed, he didn’t show it. He was too focused on what parts of the scar could be seen through the tears in Sorey’s shirt.

The Lord of Calamity tipped his head to the side, studying the edges of the scar before digging a claw into it.

Sorey jerked, his attention moving away when he heard Mikleo wail. It was automatic to try and go to the dragon, gasping at the pain in his shoulder at chest.

Heldalf grinned at his indecision, pulling his hand away. “It’s a shame you insist on continuing your foolish attempts. If you opened your eyes you would see what was going on.”

Sorey tried to focus on Heldalf, but it was hard between the pain in his shoulder and the gut churning pressure of the malevolence. There was a swirl of it in Heldalf’s chest, the constant movement making Sorey feel sick. But, in the depths of it was something pulsing. Sorey frowned, not sure it it was really there or if it was the fault of the throbbing in his head.

He didn’t have the time to think much on it. Heldalf jerked the spike back, grabbing onto Sorey’s neck before he could fall.

Sorey choked on the breath that he tried to draw, reaching up to pull at the claws that were closing around his throat. His fingers slid over them, Sorey managing to move them a fraction before Heldalf really closed his grip.

Heldalf dragged him forward, Sorey trying to focus on the man’s face. He saw Heldalf’s lip curl up in a snarl as he spoke. “What you’re trying to do is idiocy. You and your dragons will keep struggling against something that cannot be quelled as easily as you believe. It would be simpler to join me. Why struggle against something that cannot be stopped?”

Sorey wanted to speak, but it was impossible to draw breath. He tried to kick out, hearing Heldalf laugh.

The Lord of Calamity turned, Sorey have trouble tracking the movement. It was almost a relief when Heldalf stopped, but his relief didn’t last long when he was forced to look at Mikleo.

The dragon was alternately clawing at the ground and at his throat, his tail lashing viciously. All the while Mikleo made a horrible gasping sound as he tried to breathe.

Sorey dropped a hand from the claws around his neck, reaching out to Mikleo even though he knew that he couldn’t reach the dragon. It didn’t matter when compared to the panic and fear in their shared heart.

Heldalf laughed again. “You can come after me again and again, but it will end like this every time. But I think you understand that. You and I understand each other far better than anyone else, Shepherd.”

Sorey opened his mouth to respond, but he could only get out a weak croak. He resorted to shaking his head, the motion more violent than he could afford, but it got the message across.

He heard something like a growl from Heldalf just before the claws around his neck closed more tightly. His vision blurred, Sorey feeling their heart start beating faster.

Then, abruptly, Heldalf let go of him.

Sorey dropped to the ground, coughing as he tried to draw in a breath. He dragged his arms under him, trying to push himself upright. 

Distantly, he could hear the sounds of snarls and someone shouting. Sorey raised his head, seeing two large blurs of red and yellow. He thought he heard the sound of a dragon leaping into flight, Sorey turning his head to try and see which dragon it was. The movement was too much too soon. 

His vision swam before it blacked out completely.

* * *

Sorey came back to himself slowly, drawn out of unconsciousness by the soft sound of voices at the cool touch of something on his neck. He groaned and tried to move, stopping when he felt a weight on his chest. It wasn’t a heavy weight, but it was enough to make him hiss in pain.

He opened one eye, getting an eyeful of teal scales before Mikleo pulled his head back. Sorey smiled and raised a hand to rest it on Mikleo’s muzzle, splaying his fingers out.

The motion seemed to be enough for the dragon, Mikleo leaning into his touch. Sorey tried to coordinate his efforts enough to pet Mikleo, failing a few times before giving up. He settled for speaking. “Hey.”

His voice sounded horrible, hoarse and cracking. It hurt to speak too, Sorey reaching up with his free hand to rub at his neck.

He winced at the bruises that he found there, stopped from exploring them when Mikleo nudged his fingers away. The dragon made a soft, comforting sound before tipping his head to the side.

Sorey sighed and tipped his head back, letting Mikleo go back to licking the bruises on his neck. He winced at the gentle touches, patting the side of Mikleo’s jaw to keep the dragon going. Aside from the wet slide of Mikleo’s saliva, he could feel the tingle that he associated with healing. It would be better to sit out the sensitivity of the bruises for the chance to be able to breathe and talk without it hurting.

He let his hand slide from Mikleo’s face, rolling his head slightly to the side to see where the voices were coming from. 

It was hard to get a good look at the rest of the group from his place lying on Mikleo’s foreleg, but he could see the flickering of a fire and the hunched shapes of the rest of the dragons. He could smell something cooking, but he couldn’t identify what it was. He was tempted to get up, but the thought of moving just made him groan.

That seemed to be enough sound and motion to convince the others that he was awake.

He watched as Rose stepped away from where she had been leaning against who he assumed was Lailah. She picked her way over to lean against Mikleo’s foreleg. “How are you feeling?”

Sorey opened his mouth to speak before deciding against it. He lifted his hand to wiggle it back and forth. 

Rose seemed to understand, because she patted his shoulder. “That’s better than before. The two of you looked like you were dead for a while there. You might even be able to sit up in time for dinner. Lailah caught something and Edna brought things for a stew.”

Sorey winced at the thought of swallowing chunks of food.

Rose laughed and shook her head. “I’ve made plenty of broth for you. Don’t worry. We have the time to recover.”

Sorey nodded, sighing when Mikleo went back to working on the bruises on his neck.

He looked at the other dragons, watching as they shifted to watch the two of them. 

Zaveid was chewing on a leg of an animal, the working of his jaw stiffer than usual. Edna seemed to have divided her attention between Zaveid and him, Sorey catching the shine of firelight on certain parts of her scales. It took her shifting for Sorey to realize that someone had smeared gel over the worst of the scratches on her. Lailah was refusing to look at them directly at all.

Sorey glanced back at Rose, trying to be discrete about looking her over for injuries but she saw right through him. She reached over to lightly flick the side of his head. “Don’t worry about me, I’m all taken care of. Everyone else is fine too. None of them are going to fall apart, but they needed the rest. Heldalf’s little friend chased us for a while.”

“She won’t find us though.” Edna puffed out her chest. “I chased her off before she could get too far. She won’t be trying to sneak up on us again.”

Edna flexed her claws threateningly, the threat echoed in Zaveid’s growl.

The wind dragon stopped eating to work his jaw for a moment, Sorey wincing at the pop he heard. Zaveid didn’t seem to be too bothered by it. “I think the both of them will have to think twice after what you and Lailah did. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Edna preened at the compliment, but Lailah didn’t react. She continued to stare at the fire and the bubbling pot on it.

Both Edna and Zaveid shot her worried looks before going back to what they had been doing.

Sorey studied Lailah for a while before reaching up to push Mikleo’s muzzle away from his neck. He didn’t let Mikleo go far, using his hold to help him get upright. His ribs protested the move, but Sorey ignored them for the moment.

He leaned heavily on Mikleo for a moment before he pushed away to sit upright on his own. “Lailah?”

His voice didn’t sound any better and Sorey doubted that it carried too far, but it was loud enough to make Lailah wince.

Sorey reached up to rub at his throat, trying to string his thoughts together enough to come up with something to say and then how to make it short enough to say.

But the only thing that he could think of was the horribly familiar pulsing in the malevolence that had been at the center of Heldalf’s chest. He reached up to press his hand against his own scar, the words slipping out despite himself.

“Heldalf has a dragon’s heart, doesn’t he?”

He heard Rose make a noise of disbelief and Mikleo suck in a quick breath, but he didn’t pay attention to them. 

Lailah was the one who had best know the answer, because Heldalf had recognized her and the Earthen Historia had shown her with the young Shepherd when they had saved a young, dying soldier.

Sorey didn’t expect a real answer, but he was waiting for her to babble her usual nonsense that she was forced to by her oath. 

She didn’t say a word, but the stricken look on her face was answer enough.


	17. Chapter 17

Rose had always found it easier to think while she was walking. There was something about the motion or the pattern of the floor that helped lock thoughts in place. Maybe it was because she had spent most of her life on the road and walking felt like the rocking of the wagons. Or maybe it was because she was a born wanderer. She didn’t know, all she did know was that it worked.

She stared at the pattern on the floor as she paced it out, barely noticing the swirls and twists in it. Sorey and Mikleo had both said that it was old, something about some kind of king or another, but that hardly mattered. That was information processed and tucked away. It fell away to the steady pattern of her feet, Rose matching her muttering to the same pattern. 

There’d been a lot of things that hadn’t been explained about the pact that she had entered into between when Mikleo had started speaking sense to her and when they had purified Oysh. 

The dragon was probably still asleep outside of the ruins with Dezel watching over him. At least that meant that she had the room to pace the design that ran in a square around the room. The more room she had to pace, the more time she had to work the list of names into her head. “Fethmus Mioma, Luzrov Rulay, Hephsin Yulind, Lukeim Yurlin.”

The list took her all the way from one corner to another. Rose took a deep breath, pausing on the corner for a moment before starting the next side of the square. “Fethmus Mioma, Luzrov Rulay, Hephsin Yulind, Lukeim Yurlin.”

Another side, another corner, another breath. Rose looked up from the floor. She paused, closing her eyes as she rolled the words around in her head.

They were important, Lailah had told her that much before nudging her out to help Sorey. Rose had just called the first name from the list she remembered.

She reached up to rub at her throat, remembering the smell of earth and the taste of dirt and pebbles on her tongue. It was the sort of thing she would have called disgusting, but it was also of the road. There were many days that she had sat on the back of one of the Windriders' wagons, watching the dust rise behind them. The dust had been in her throat and all over her face then, but she hadn’t minded. She had been too busy staring back at the countryside that they were traveling through.

Rose dropped her hand away, taking a few deep breaths to clear the memory of dust from her mouth before she began pacing the next section of floor.

“Fethmus Mioma, Luzrov Rulay, Hephsin Yulind, Lukeim Yurlin. Fethmus Mioma, Luzrov Rulay, Hephsin Yulind, Lukeim Yurlin. Fethmus Mioma, Luzrov-”

“Rose?”

She spun around at the sleepy voice, giving Sorey a sheepish wave. Rose slowed down her pacing, watching as Sorey shuffled across the space between them.

Rose was surprised that she had woken him. He had spent most of the day poking around the ruins after they had purified Oysh. She had only seen him for dinner because Edna had gone into the depths of the ruin to carry Sorey out, with Mikleo trailing behind the two of them. The last time she had seen the Shepherd, he had been lying on Mikleo’s foreleg in one of the huge halls that had been set aside for him and his dragons.

She chuckled as he yawned and rubbed at his right eye, Sorey obviously still halfway asleep. But he was trying to rally, she could tell that much by the way that he offered her a slightly sleepy smile. 

“You alright?”

“Yes. I was just doing some work.”

Sorey looked around the hall. “This late?”

“Yeah. You’ve got me working overtime.” She leaned over to bump against his shoulder. She wasn’t surprised when Sorey didn’t budge, he was probably used to bracing himself against dragons. 

Rose waved one hand dismissively. “It’s not too bad, just memorization. I just do it better on my feet.”

Sorey looked at her in confusion, the look just making Rose want to ruffle his hair.

“It’s nothing, just a list of names.”

Sorey’s eyes widened in comprehension. “Their true names. That explains what was happening. Mikleo was twitching up a storm.”

“What?”

“The names they…” Sorey waved one hand around as he searched for the word, “call them. It’s part of the Shepherd’s powers, the ones I share with you. Since you can armatize, you’ll need to know them. And they’ll have to know yours.”

Rose shook her head. “Then you’ll have to explain this to me, Mr. Shepherd. Because all I’ve gotten is a list of names that make dragons twitchy.”

Sorey sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, Rose full expecting him to put if off until the morning. Instead, Sorey just shook his head and fell into step beside her. 

“You’ve already armatized once, with Edna. While we were trying to quell Oysh.”

“So it’s just being able to do the stuff with their powers?”

Sorey nodded, muffling a yawn in his hand. “It’s part of the pact. They get Lailah’s ability to purify and we get the chance to use their connection to their element.”

“Then why did I get one?”

“Hm?”

“Lailah said that you had to give me a name. Wilky something.”

Sorey opened his mouth like he was going to correct her, but then he quickly shut it. He shook his head. “True names have power. It wouldn’t be fair to expect them to give us all that power without something in return.”

Rose frowned, giving up on running over the names in her head in favor of paying attention to what Sorey was saying. She drummed her fingers against the side of her leg. “The connection to the elements?”

“No. They have more power than that.” Sorey seemed to fish for words for a moment before he shrugged. “There are stories about dragons on another continent who didn’t coexist with humans, they were commanded. The Shepherds put a stop to that. I guess that’s when we started exchanging our names as well. I could never find a date for that, but it sounds about right. Or maybe the story came after.”

Sorey stared off into the distance for a while before he shook his head. “I’m not explaining this well, am I?”

Rose shrugged but waved him on. It was better than waiting for the morning and trying to get it out of the dragons. Part of her was worried that she would wake up and the dragons would be back to growling and snarling instead of talking.

Sorey sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair. “Armatization is like…say you have a handcart that two of you have to pull. Sure you can just have one of you pull and things can get done, but it’s not as good as two people pulling. One person is like calling on the dragon’s true name and two is like the dragon using your true name as well.

“But you have to be careful with the name, because it’s a part of the fabric of yourself or something like that.” Sorey chuckled. “That’s what Gramps told me at least.”

“You have one?”

Sorey nodded. “I think I was five or six when I was given one, but I’m told that humans don’t usually have them. Which was why I had to give you and Alisha yours.”

“The princess?” Rose raised an eyebrow.

She had met Alisha briefly while in Marlind and the princess had seemed like a good person. She had wondered what a princess was doing with the Shepherd, especially after the Hyland government had stepped around the issue of recognizing Sorey after Malfore’s death. If she had been helping Sorey then that answered one question. 

As for the other…

“So, what was her name?”

“Alisha’s? Alisha the Smiling.”

Rose pouted. “No. In that fancy language of yours.”

Sorey shook his head, Rose surprised by the reluctance and fear on his face. “I…I can’t. It would mean too much.”

“I wouldn’t do anything with it.”

“I know, but I would need her permission. It’s an act of trust to give out your true name because of what could happen.”

Rose made a face, but she didn’t push him. The flash of fear in his eyes had been more than enough to convince her about how bad it could be. That and the fact that she was sure that Sorey wouldn’t lie, he didn’t seem to be capable of it.

She sighed and looked over at the sleeping dragons as they came around to face the room that they were curled in. “So, if she’s Alisha the Smiling, what am I?”

Sorey hummed, Rose sure that he was asleep until he spoke up. “It means Rose is Rose.”

Rose stopped abruptly, letting Sorey shuffle on for a few steps before she cleared her throat. He turned to look at her, his confusion apparent.

She shook her head, planting her hands on her hips. “Rose is Rose? That’s the ‘the fabric of myself’?”

“Well, I was in a bit of a rush.” Sorey gave her an apologetic smile. “But it works, because you are Rose and nothing is going to make you change without your say so. You are…” Sorey hummed as he searched for the word, Rose letting his flounder for a bit.

If she was honest with herself, she didn’t really mind. She wouldn’t begin to know how to speak the ancient language to rename herself, even if that was possible. True names sounded very final to her. Besides, she trusted Sorey. The name had felt right when it had settled on her. If Sorey had misnamed her, then Rose assumed that it would have felt wrong. All things considered, Rose is Rose wasn’t too bad.

She reached out to pat Sorey’s shoulder when he finally mumbled something and looked away. She chuckled and started steering him back to the dragon’s room. “Come on, you can make it up to me in the morning. No go on before you fall asleep on your feet.”

Sorey made a sound that could have been agreement as he shuffled off. She shook her head, watching as Sorey made a beeline for where Mikleo was curled close to the door. 

He clambered up onto Mikleo’s foreleg without a problem, finding his blanket where it had been thrown over the dragon’s leg and curling up under it. Mikleo woke up long enough to nudge at Sorey’s head, stopping when Sorey reached out to pat as his muzzle. 

Rose waved when Mikleo looked at her, dropping her hand when Mikleo rested his head on his foreleg, tipping it slightly so it was resting against the top of Sorey’s head.

She shook her head, watching the group of them. Mikleo was the only one that she could see most of. Edna was a leg and a tail just out of sight on the other side of the door and Rose could only pick out Lailah from the wing she had draped over Mikleo’s back and tail that curled around Edna.

Rose took a step back, smothering a yawn of her own. The list of names was still firmly in her head, Rose not sure if Lailah had used some sort of dragon magic to make sure that she wouldn’t forget them, or if it was part of the Squire’s pact. Either way, they were secure, which meant that she wouldn’t have to worry about them for a while.

She glanced over to where the ladder out of the ruin was. She hadn’t seen Dezel with they had extracted themselves from the deeper parts of the ruins. He was probably taking advantage of the fact that Sorey’s dragons were down in the ruins to lie out in his favorite spots. Knowing Dezel, he was probably keeping watch as well. There would be no budging him if that was the case, and Rose was more than willing to let him take control of the ruin again. He had been there first after all.

Rose stretched her arms over her head as she walked back to where the girls’ beds were. There would be plenty to do in the morning with the Sparrowfeathers alone, and Rose was sure that Sorey would have his own plans. As his Squire she would probably have to go along with him. And, with the way he had been eyeing Lastonbell, they would be going to the city soon. With the way that Sorey had been bouncing through the ruins, she would need energy to keep up.

She stopped in the doorway to the girls’ room, looking back over the ruin to check on the rest of her crew. 

The curtain to the boys’ room was pulled shut, which meant that they were all asleep for the night. Another glance at Sorey and the dragons showed that they hadn’t moved much. She nodded, pleased with the order in her little kingdom. She pulled the curtain across the door and sought out her bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Mikleo lifted his head into the wind, taking a deep breath of the clear air as it swept over him. He had spent so much time outside of Elysia and Gramps’ domain that he’d forgotten what it had felt like to just breathe in air that didn’t have a hint of malevolence in it. It made him feel lighter and more relaxed.

He closed his eyes and leaned slightly into the wind, resisting the urge to open his wings. The winds around Elysia were the best for gliding. 

Mikleo had learned to fly by gliding on the winds with Gramps flying just far enough away that Mikleo wouldn’t foul his own wings and Sorey cheering him on from the older dragon’s back.

Mikleo sighed, lowering his head to rest on the grass. He shifted to better lie in the sun, cracking open one eye to look back at Elysia.

Only half the dragons were there, the other half were off hunting. Mikleo had heard Lawrence say something about celebrating their return home before he had gone off. It was a shame, because Mikleo had hoped for the chance to visit.

Still, there were plenty that were back among the rocks and stone. Most of them were spread out on the rocks, talking to each other and to Sorey. 

Mikleo lifted his head slightly to see the human, shaking his head when he saw that the three hatchlings for the year were piled on top of him. Sorey didn’t seem to mind that one of them was draped over his head, he was paying attention to something that Shaun was saying, nodding along. Mikleo was tempted to go back to the tangle to join in the conversation, but the last time he had tried all of the hatchlings had decided that he was their new favorite thing to climb.

It was better to stay away until he was less exciting before they drove him to climbing the taller rocks like they had Dezel. Still, it was strange to be among his family and see hatchlings that he didn’t know and who didn’t know him. Some strange part of him had thought that Elysia would remain the same while everything else move on, but that hadn’t happened.

He hummed and scratched at his side, pausing at the sound of low voices. Mikleo turned his head, surprised to see Gramps walking with Lailah. He couldn’t quite hear what they were talking about with the wind, but their body language was relaxed, too relaxed for two dragons that were just meeting. There was history there and Mikleo was almost surprised.

Gramps was old, practically ancient but he had never thought that their two paths would have crossed.

He sat up, quickly looking away when Gramps and Lailah touched noses, the gentle greeting touch sliding away into something slightly more intimate. Mikleo scratched at his muzzle, waiting until he heard one of them walk away. 

He was surprised to see Lailah walking back towards where the other dragons were resting. Mikleo tipped his head to the side, looking between her and where Gramps was waiting outside the huge gate that had always marked the edge of their nesting grounds.

Mikleo got to his feet, intending to sneak away and leave Gramps to think over what he and Lailah had discussed. He only managed to take a step before Gramps looked over at him. He watched Gramps sigh before the old dragon walked over to him.

He stepped forward to meet the old dragon, surprised when he didn’t have to raise his head too far to touch noses with him. From the look on Gramps’ face, he was equally as surprised.

Gramps chuckled, licking the top of Mikleo’s muzzle. “You’ve grown.”

“Really?”

Gramps rumbled out a sound of agreement, looking him over with pride.

Mikleo hesitantly spread his wings, looking back at himself. He hadn’t noticed anything new. If anything he had gotten more skilled in working with his element, both on his own and with Sorey, but that wasn’t a visible change. Mikleo lifted a back leg, quickly placing it back down. He was still shorter by Lailah but, then again, it wasn’t by as much anymore now that he thought about it.

He looked back at Gramps, leaning back as the old dragon lowered his head. Mikleo lifted his foreleg as Gramps peered at the scar on his chest, automatically protecting it. He was slightly better armored than Sorey, but he couldn’t help but wanting to protect the spot. It was fragile, even more so now that Sorey was depending on his heart to live.

Mikleo swallowed when Gramps looked back up at him, not sure what to do in the face of the expression directed at him. He was used to disappointment or annoyance more than fear. To the best of his memory, Gramps had never looked afraid.

“Gramps-”

“We had heard the news on the wind and the rumors…but everyone said that it was the man from Rolance. Did you?”

Mikleo shook his head, just barely able to stop the growl that tried to escape. He wasn’t as successful in keep the fin down his back in a neutral position. It rose slightly at the memory of Malfore, about the way that the man had smiled as he had killed Sorey or the way that the man had expected Mikleo to come forward and greet him like a favor had been done.

Gramps gave him a long look before sitting down in front of him, his wings spread slightly to give them a bit of privacy. “Then who?”

“Sorey.” He saw Gramps start, not surprised by the way that Gramps went from surprise to anger. Mikleo found himself echoing Gramps’ low growl. “It’s with Sorey.”

Gramps nodded, the growl coming to an abrupt stop. He sighed and ducked his head. “I had hoped that they were just rumors that were coming with the news of the Shepherd. Just foolish dragons telling the old stories.”

Mikleo perked up at that. His youth had been filled with stories about humans and dragons and he had thought that Gramps had told everyone one that he knew. Obviously there were more that Gramps had held back from them.

He tipped his head to the side, ready to ask what stories when Gramps gave him a stern look. “Promise me you’ll be careful.”

“Why?”

“You’ve given a human part of your heart. That’s a dangerous decision.”

Mikleo stared at Gramps in shock. “It’s Sorey.”

“I know. Out of all the humans in the world, I’m glad that it was him, but you still have to be careful. The two of you are connected, your pain and feelings will be shared equally between the two of you. It’s easy to fall to malevolence with that kind of close connection.”

Mikleo shook his head violently. “Not Sorey.”

“Maybe not, but you can’t be too careful. This isn’t something that you can reverse.”

Mikleo huffed at the implication. He wouldn’t have wanted to, because it was Sorey. He was used to the beat of their shared hearts and the ease that came with being able to feel what Sorey was feeling. It was a connection that was stronger than any armatus and it was glorious.

Gramps sighed and pulled his wings in, glaring at Mikleo. “You are old enough to make your own choices, you’ve left the nest, but if you have any sense, you will listen instead of puffing yourself up. I’m just telling you to be careful. Even the best intentions may cause malevolence.”

“How? How can saving Sorey cause malevolence?”

“What would you do to save him the pain of being hurt? What would he do for you?” The questions made Mikleo shrink back, but Gramps didn’t stop. “Hellions can be smart and it doesn’t take much to figure out how to strike at the two of you. Unless they know to go for the source you will be watching him suffer and he will be doing the same. Can you promise me that you won’t do anything to make it stop?

“And what if it won’t stop? Humans only live a handful of years, but we can live for thousands. What will happen when Sorey has lived to the end of his life and beyond, when he’s watched every human he loves die? Who’s to say that the loneliness and resentment won’t eat at him?

“What if he finds a mate? What if he starts his own family? They might have room for a dragon, but he won’t truly be yours alone. Are you sure that  _you_  won’t resent that? Malevolence comes easily to those connected to water.”

Mikleo stared at Gramps, barely aware of the quick beat of his heart in the face of the questions that he was being asked. He didn’t know the answers, he had never contemplated them. He just hadn’t been ready to live in a world without Sorey by his side. He didn’t think decades would make him any more prepared. Nor would they prepare him for Sorey choosing someone different. Something deep within him rebelled at that, his stomach rolling.

He wasn’t aware that a soft, distressed whine was escaping him until Gramps stepped close. Mikleo was quick to lean into the comforting bulk of the older dragon, ducking his head and trying to tuck it under Gramps’ wing like he had when he was a hatchling. Hiding under Gramps’ wing wouldn’t help anything, but it was better that confronting anything.

He shook as Gramps nuzzled his neck, calming slightly as Gramps crooned at him. 

“Sh, Mikleo. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, but I’m worried about the two of you. I’ve never heard of a gift like this working out, it’s always ended badly for both dragon and human. Then again, I don’t think any of them as been as close as you and Sorey.”

The reassurance was welcome, Mikleo sighing and closing his eyes. It wasn’t the same as knowing that things would be alright but at least it wasn’t the knowledge that it would all go wrong eventually. 

He started to pull his head out from under Gramps’ wing, freezing when he felt a spike of panic that obviously wasn’t his own.

Mikleo stepped away from Gramps, his eyes widening as she saw Sorey standing behind them. From Sorey’s wide eyed expression, he had heard more than enough.

Sorey looked between the two of them before starting to retreat. Mikleo was sure that Sorey would start to stammer out an apology, but he didn’t have time for that.

He stepped around Gramps, rushing over to Sorey to nudge at his chest. He was relieved when Sorey hugged him close. Mikleo crooned at him, trying to calm the panic that he felt through their shared heart. He wasn’t sure that it worked, but Sorey wasn’t apologizing or trying to push him away, which was good enough enough for him.

Even with Gramps’ warning, he couldn’t regret giving his heart to Sorey. It didn’t matter what the stories said had happened to the other dragons and humans. He and Sorey weren’t like them. They would beat them all.


	19. Chapter 19

Heldalf looked up as the door was slammed into the wall. He moved his pen over to the inkwell so the ink wouldn’t drip onto his report. Not many people would read something from a disgraced general on the far edges of the war, but there were still generals with sense in the army, so maybe they would pay attention to what his scouts saw.

He sighed when he saw one of his soldiers shoved into the room, Heldalf dropping his pen back into the inkwell as he recognized the second man that was shoving his soldier into the room. And he had thought that he would have a day without Shepherd Michael’s interference.

He motioned for the soldier to stand back against the wall, frowning when Michael grabbed the soldier’s shoulder and held him in place.

“I thought I told you to keep them out of the village. It’s bad enough that you’ve kicked Maotelus out of his home, but you’re sending them into my village too. It wasn’t what we agreed.”

Heldalf glanced up at the ceiling of the room, picking out various places in the ceiling that were sagging because of water damage. The other side shrine that his troops had commandeered were about the same condition, which led Heldalf to believe that the main shrine was in in a similar condition. Considering the great luxury that the dragon had left behind, Heldalf was sure that Maotelus was more comfortable on the mountains around the village.

He sat back in his chair, keeping silent a while longer just to see Michael fume. It was almost worth it, but he couldn’t really enjoy himself. There were other things to occupy his time, all of them more important than a man who seemed to be ignoring the fact that his village might become the center of a war.

He drummed his fingers on his desk before giving up the stalemate. Heldalf shrugged and pulled a new piece of paper over. “If he’s that hard off, he can go back to Pendrago.”

“You-”

“Alton, you’re dismissed.” Heldalf cut Michael off, his attention moving to the soldier. “You have other duties.”

The soldier saluted, rushing out of the room with a look of relief on his face. Heldalf waited until he couldn’t hear the soldier’s footsteps before he turned to look at Michael, fully anticipating the furious look on the man’s face.

Michael stormed over to the desk, slamming his hands on it. “I thought I told you to keep your soldiers out of my village.”

“And I said I would, but it’s hard to get to the pass without walking through Camlann unless you want us to scale the walls every guard change.”

“Yes! I don’t want to see them!”

Heldalf sighed and stood up, bracing himself against the desk. “You’ll have to deal with it, Shepherd. Until Rolance is forced to give ground, the empire considers this a part of the empire.”

Michael made a face at being called Shepherd, but that didn’t stop him like it had before. “This _isn’t_  Rolance’s. It isn’t Hyland’s. It’s _ours_  and you have no right to be here. Go back to your war and leave us alone.”

“This is where ‘my’ war has sent me.”

“And what does the emperor believe that you and ten soldiers can do against the forces of Hyland?”

“Nothing. We’re here to watch.” It wasn’t the complete truth, but Heldalf preferred it to the grandiose orders that they had been given. There was no way that ten men would hold the pass, not even if the villagers liked them. Heldalf was sure that they would have if Michael hadn’t insisted on berating everyone that came in contact with the soldiers. 

As it was, Heldalf was sure that they had two choices. The first was to fortify the village, which was impossible when Michael was keeping a constant watch. The second was to evacuate the village, which Heldalf was sure wouldn’t work either. 

The villagers of Camlann were refugees from both Hyland and Rolance. They only trusted his soldiers because they didn’t look like any of the shining knights that had chased them out of their homes. Heldalf doubted that any of them wanted to be marched back into Rolance, even if it would save their lives. If anything, they would just scatter into the hills and throw themselves on the mercy of the dragons for what good that would do them.

He reached up to rub at his chest, ignoring the twinge of pain there. It was happening more and more in his old age.

Michael didn’t miss the motion. He stared at the place on Heldalf’s chest before making a disgusted noise. “I should have known better than to ask you to do anything.”

Heldalf bristled at the familiar start of the old argument. It had been the constant refrain since he had marched his small squad into Camlann. Ever since Michael had recognized his name, the man had been pleading with him to act and fulfill some kind of twisted destiny. He had kept refusing, which was probably the reason that Michael had started to block everything that Heldalf did. Maybe the man thought that he could force Heldalf to make whatever miracle he imagined occur, but Heldalf had dealt with worse. After all, he was only in Camlann because he had nothing left to lose.

He slammed a fist against the desk, feeling some satisfaction at the way that Michael jumped. His heart jumped in his chest, but Heldalf ignored it as well as the growing sense of nervousness. It wasn’t his, and that made it all worse.

“I don’t take my orders from you.”

“I’m not talking about orders. I’m talking about what you owe Maotelus and I.”

“I don’t owe you anything!” It was satisfying to see Michael retreat after being forced to do the same so many times himself. He was just there to follow orders, because there was nothing left in his life, and it was all the fault of the man in front of him. “I wasn’t asking to be saved when you found me, I was ready to die. Instead you brought me to that creature and cursed me. As far as I’m concerned, I owe you _nothing_. If you wanted some miracle, then you should have stayed the Shepherd instead of running away.”

Michael stared at him in shock, but that wasn’t nearly enough. What he wanted to do was to grab his sword and plunge it into Michael’s chest. Exactly what would follow, Heldalf didn’t know. He was tempted to make the former Shepherd call down another dragon from the mountain so that he could have an unwanted curse shoved on him. Then Michael could have the joy of watching his family die and know that there was no escape. That there would be no escape. There was nothing but days of loneliness and the crushing knowledge that it was eternity. 

But it was just as tempting to leave the man for dead and finally get to work. Hyland was lingering at the border and he’d not been able to do anything to protect his troops or the villagers without it being pulled down by the next morning. 

He closed his hand around his sword, glaring at Michael. He started to ease the sword out, dropping his hand away abruptly when a searing pain ran through it.

Heldalf cursed and shook out his hand, staring at it. For a moment, he swore he saw sharp teeth marks in his skin but they faded just as quickly. But it didn’t matter, because the anger had dropped back into the distant disgust that he had felt for the past six months. 

He sighed and sat down in his chair. “You are dismissed.”

“You can’t just-”

“YOU ARE DISMISSED!”

He heard footsteps, but he didn’t bother to look up to check if Michael actually left. He didn’t care either way. He would look after the safety of his men and nothing else. He was tired of trying to protect a village that didn’t want his help.

* * *

Maotelus limped away from the burning center of the village, swinging his head from side to side as he looked for any survivors. But all he could see were bodies. It was hard to tell if they were dead with the sharp stench of burning houses, bodies and the smell of his own blood dripping into his nostrils from a cut that one unlucky Hyland soldier had made. Maotelus could still feel the man’s leg caught between his gums and lips.

He shook his head, swaying as he tried to balance himself. His legs were criss-crossed with various cuts from swords and spears, all made while trying to chase the Hyland soldiers away. There were other sore spots on his body, but Maotelus didn’t remember getting injured there, which meant that they had to belong to the man he had given half of his heart to. 

He couldn’t see hide or hair of the man or his soldiers, but there was a chance that they would be at the shrine. If they weren’t, that meant that they had marched off like Heldalf had been threatening to do from the start. If that was the case, he would have to chase after them, just as soon as he was sure that the villagers were safe. He had been worshiped in Pendrago long enough that they should obey him, even if none of them could hear him. He wasn’t going to let them just walk away, not when they had been sent to protect the pass. If didn’t matter if they were outnumbered, he could make up for the soldiers they lacked.

It had been a while since anyone had dared to attack a village or city under his protection. He had been spoiled by living in Pendrago. He hadn’t done anything to prepare Camlann for an attack, he had relied on his blessing, the people and the small force that Rolance had sent instead of taking action. He hadn’t even been there when the Hyland forces had attacked, he had been out hunting.

Maotelus turned his head to look back at the gate to the village, snarling at the bodies in blue that were sprawled on the ground. That he had made them pay for their attack didn’t mean much when he had yet to find anyone living.

He resettled his wings on his back, trying to tuck the one that was hanging awkwardly back into place. He turned his head to nudge it into place when he heard a scream coming from the shrine.

Maotelus launched himself up the stairs, not bothering to try and fly. The walls of the two mountains were too close for him to spread his wings. It was faster to stay on the steps and duck under the elaborate gates that had stood since Innominat had come to help the humans centuries ago.

He ducked under the last one, skittering to the side when part of the gate started to come down. Maotelus turned his head, kicking the chunk of rubble away from him so he wouldn’t get stuck. He had no time for digging himself out, he could smell fire and he recognized the voice screaming from the top of the shrine.

“Muse!” He bellowed her name as he jumped onto the courtyard at the top of the stairs.

The woman didn’t seem to notice him, her whole attention focusing on crawling closer to the fire that was burning across some of the old timber and equipment that the Rolance soldiers had left behind.

Maotelus hurried over to her, gently picking her up and lifting her away from the fire. He expected her to recognize him, not to scream like he was murdering her.

He took a few quick steps back, lowering her to the ground and looking her over. He could smell blood on her, but some of it was his where it was dripping from his muzzle. Maotelus made a low sound, stepping back when Muse started to drag herself forward again.

She grabbed at his hand, curling both her hands around his claws. “Make him stop, please. He’s just a child, he can be saved.”

Maotelus turned his head, freezing when he saw Michael bent over the altar. It was only when Michael moved away that Maotelus saw the carefully swaddled baby lying on the altar in the courtyard.

He made a concerned noise and stepped carefully over a band of fire. To his surprise, Michael didn’t turn to acknowledge his presence, the human was too busy digging through army detritus and mumbling to himself. It was unusual behavior for Michael, even if he had been increasingly erratic since the soldiers had come.

Maotelus took a slow step closer to the altar, lowering his head to peer at the baby. He jerked his head away a moment later as the thing hissed and swiped at him. Maotelus got a glimpse of one golden eye before the entire bundle shook with a chitter. 

He took a step back, staring at the baby in shock. 

He knew this child. He’d been around since he’d been born, the first child born in Camlann. Maotelus had been invited to the celebration of his first time out in the village and he’d been asked to watch over the baby while Muse had helped with various tasks around the village. The child was under his care, and what had happened to it was horrifying.

Maotelus stretched his nose out, gently poking at the bundle to try and find where the hellion’s body was. He didn’t want to unwrap it in fear of hurting it too much, human babies were fragile and he was sure that the hellion would be too. It couldn’t have been a hellion for long, certainly not long enough to gain too much strength even with the growing malevolence that always came from battlefields. Still, it wouldn’t be too hard for him to purify.

He touched the bunch with his nose, about to concentrate his power when something slashed at him.

Maotelus jerked his head away with a roar, glaring down at Michael as the man bent slightly over his nephew. “What are you doing?!”

Michael made a wild motion off in one direction. “You need to find him.”

“Find who?”

“That bastard you gave your heart to. He’s the one who did this!” Michael stabbed the sword down dangerously close to the bundle. “He didn’t stay to defend the village!”

“You wouldn’t let him! You wouldn’t even let him build walls!”

“He couldn’t. He brought the war here. He brought _everything_  here.” Michael looked up at him, Maotelus growling at the shine of something dangerous in the man’s eyes. “You need to kill him.”

“I can’t.”

“You coward! What happened to the oath you made to the people? To the Shepherds?”

“I’ve kept my oath.” Maotelus leaned down to be eye to eye with Michael. “I protect them and keep the malevolence at bay.”

“What protection?” Michael swept his arm out towards the village. “They’re all _dead_ , Maotelus. Where’s your great protection now?”

“And where’s yours?! You chased the people that could have helped us away!”

“Heldalf is a failure. I saved him to stop the war, to bring dragons and humans closer. But he’d rather keep throwing his life away for this ‘glory’.” Michael leveled the sword at him again, Maotelus hissing at the sight of the blade. “Find him and kill him, or I will.”

“Maybe when I’ve saved the people-”

“They’re all dead!”

“Muse is alive! Mikleo is alive!”

“Mikleo is dead! Heldalf left a hellion in his place. And I know what to do with hellions.”

Michael stepped back towards the altar, raising the sword. Maotelus watched him move, only shaking off his shock when Muse screamed for her brother again.

He stepped forward with a snarl. “Leave the baby alone, Michael.”

“I will. Just kill Heldalf.”

“I can’t.”

Michael looked disappointed, Maotelus shifting under the gaze. He wasn’t used to humans looking at him like that. He was more used to the awed expressions, the fear or excitement, like the look on Michael’s face when he had first seen the Shepherd as a boy.

Maotelus shook his head. “I can’t. I have a duty to the next Shepherd.”

Michael scoffed, the sound rubbing Maotelus the wrong way. He puffed his chest out. “You wouldn’t know about that. It’s because of _you_  that I can’t do this.”

“Then leave. There’s no one here that wants you.”

“Fine. But I’m taking Muse and Mikleo to where they’ll be safe.”

“You’re not taking my family! You’re going to fly back to that selfish bastard who turned you away from humans and I’m going to take care of things here.”

Maotelus watched Michael’s hands shake. He rocked back on his haunches, ready to spring. “I’m not abandoning them and I’m not letting you hurt them. Put the sword down, or I’ll strike you down.”

Michael met his gaze, Maotelus relieved by the fear in the man’s eyes. That meant hesitation, which meant that he could try and get through to him. If not him, the Muse could talk him down out of his madness. 

Michael was just confused and frightened, just like that twelve year old boy who had brought him a dying soldier and begged him to save him. 

Maotelus ducked his head down, trying to look as small as he could. “Michael, put the sword down.”

He didn’t know what made Michael snap out of his hesitation, all he knew was that Michael’s expression changed a fraction of a second before he drove the sword down into the bundle. 

The hellion screamed, the sound eerily human.

Muse screamed too, but Maotelus could hardly hear her over the roaring that filled his ears. He couldn’t understand Michael when he started babbling either. All he knew was rage and hunger.

He roared, the sound without any intelligence or words but Michael seemed to understand. The man opened his arms to accept him as Maotelus lunged forward. He cleared the altar easily, the dragon snapping his jaws shut around the human.

* * *

Zenrus stared at the destruction with horror.

He’d seen the aftermath of the humans and their wars many times in his life and he had always tried to keep ahead of them. It was easier than getting caught up in the struggle. 

But this horror was something that he couldn’t avoid. This was war that had been brought to his doorstep.

He moved carefully through the slaughter, looking at the human corpses that dotted the ground. Soldiers and civilians were spread around equally, their wounds varying from ones that came from human weapons to those that had obviously come from dragons, specifically one dragon.

Zenrus looked up towards the old shrine towards the back of the protected valley. He know that Maotelus was in residence, he had welcomed the older dragon when he and the humans had moved in. Maotelus had always left his territory alone and it was because of that courtesy that Zenrus had rushed down to Camlann the moment he had seen the smoke rising.

He lowered his head to get a better look at the humans, carefully picking his way through the destruction to look for survivors. Zenrus doubted that he would find any so close to the edges, but there might have been some in the houses or in the shrine. Humans who had lived with dragons would know enough to run for the protection that they offered.

He was about to turn one of the corpses over when he heard a squeak from behind him. Zenrus lifted his head to look over his shoulder, tipping his head to the side when he saw Kyme and Mason standing behind him.

The two younger dragons had been living on the lower slopes of his mountain. Zenrus had taken the time to talk to them, just long enough to learn that they were both fleeing the ongoing war and that Kyme was looking after his nest mate’s one remaining hatchling, although hatchling was perhaps no longer the word for Mason. 

He turned around to warn them off when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Zenrus hummed and nudged the corpse over, breathing out slowly when he saw the small bundle that the woman had held. 

He reached over with a gentle claw to lift the bundle from the ground, bringing it away from the woman and onto the ground in front of him. Careful nudges exposed a baby, far too small than what he was used to. Human babies had a size range like hatchlings did, but this was too tiny, like the dead fawns and kids that he would sometimes see in the woods around his mountain, born too small and too soon.

Zenrus tried to tuck the blanket back in around the human, surprised by the soft croon he gave it. It had been a long time since he had raised any hatchlings, his scales had started to lose their bright purples and yellows as he grew older. But it was hard to resist this child, not when it was sitting at the base of his territory and so alone.

He looked up as Mason crawled closer, the young dragon stopping abruptly under his gaze. Mason shifted in place before lying on the path. “What is it?”

“It’s a human child.”

Mason made a confused noise, but Zenrus let the young dragon ponder the question. If he wanted a better answer, he could ask Kyme or come find him later. There were more important things to worry about, like the armies coming back or why Maotelus hadn’t come to see who had entered his territory.

He hummed to himself before lowering his head to pick up the bundle. It was delicate work, Zenrus trying to keep the baby covered and even as he turned and started walking through the destroyed village.

He kept his head in one place as he walked, looking out from the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t see any signs of the army, Hyland or Rolance, but his attempts to find the villagers were just as useless.

All the houses in the village were burning, the air full of smoke and the smell of things burning. Zenrus wrinkled his nose but kept his steady pace through the village. He didn’t want to miss a survivor or anyone that could possibly take the baby, although it would be hard giving him up.

Zenrus walked the length of the village, coming to a stop at the base of the shrine steps. He turned to look back at the main street, surprised to see Kyme following him. He looked back to see Mason perched on a rise near the front of the village, obviously on look out. Zenrus shot Kyme a questioning look, relieved when the dragon nodded at him.

He started to climb the steps, taking his time to step over the bits and pieces of gate and mountain that had fallen inward. Zenrus eyed the destruction, looking for any signs of human weapons, but there was nothing. He paused to look at one side of a collapsed gate, unease stirring in his stomach. He was tempted to send Kyme back with the baby when he heard the sound of someone sobbing.

Zenrus hopped over the fallen gate, arresting his motion when the bundle in his mouth swung dangerously. He stepped to the side to let Kyme go past him, the younger dragon lunging up the stairs.

Kyme paused at the top, Zenrus watching as his wings flicked out. Kyme didn’t immediately relax, the tension making him shake a bit.

Zenrus hurried up the stairs as fast as he could, sucking in a quick breath at the strange scene in front of him.

Sections of the courtyard were cracked and burnt, fires still smoldering in places. The fires were nothing compared to the trail of blood that led to an equally bloodstained altar.

There was only a small spot of blood on the top, most of it was concentrated on the side of the altar. 

Zenrus curled his lips back, looking back at the trail of blood. It circled around the altar and back towards the shrine. He followed it cautiously, hearing the click of Kyme’s claws on the stone behind him.

The two of them were nearly at the doors to the shrine when a woman stumbled out. She looked at the two of them, her mouth dropping open when she saw him. “Zenrus.”

He lowered his head, gently placing the baby on the floor so he could talk to her. “Muse, where’s Michael? Where’s Maotelus?”

Muse shuddered and clutched her child close. “It was horrible he…they..” She swayed in place before sinking to her knees. “Michael wanted to…but Maotelus wouldn’t kill him. So my brother killed my…he killed…”

Muse shook her head and took deep breaths, rocking on her knees as she tried to calm herself down. Zenrus made a comforting sound, not sure that it helped with the way she was still hiccoughing. 

She sniffed and reached up with her free hand to wipe the tears from her eyes. The motion smeared blood under her eyes, Muse not seeming to notice. “Maotelus is pacified for the moment. I…I had to use his name to order him.”

Zenrus made an intrigued noise, Muse blushing. She tucked some hair back behind her ear. “He told me, in the short time he was lucid. He told me his name and what I had to do to keep him from doing anything worse. He…He  _ate_  Michael and there was too much malevolence. I don’t know if it was from what happened or from the hellion but he wasn’t Maotelus. He was just…”

“I understand.” Zenrus looked at the shrine, tempted to stick his head in to see where Maotelus was, but he didn’t dare. Whatever binding Maotelus had helped Muse lay over himself had to stay in place. If the dragon was tainted with malevolence then there was no way to purify him, but there was no dragon that Zenrus knew that could match him. 

Maotelus had been the most powerful out of all of them. The only thing left to them was to lay bindings and blessings over Camlann and try to clear out the malevolence. Even tainted Maotelus would react better to less malevolence. He might even be manageable then.

He looked over at Muse, his gaze lingering on the bloody bundle that she clutched close to her. He swung his head over the baby he had found, his eyes wide. “What happened?”

“There was too much malevolence. My Mikleo…he…”

Zenrus nodded, slowly understanding the whole tragedy. Too much malevolence had taken Muse’s child away, and then Michael had killed the child instead of purifying him. That explained why Maotelus had killed the former Shepherd. 

He glanced at Kyme, before getting to his feet. “Come. We need to leave here before the army comes again.”

“No!” Muse scooted forward, gently placing the body of her child on the ground in front of him. She glanced at the other baby before averting her gaze. “I know that there are things that dragons can do when people die. I don’t have a right to ask, but I’m sure that he would help. There will be another Shepherd some day and, when that day comes, make sure that he helps. Please. It’s one of the only things I can think I can do, other than make sure Maotelus never leaves this place.”

Zenrus stared at her, watching as Muse leaned forward to kiss her baby’s forehead. She lingered there for a moment before using the closest wall to haul herself upright. The light flashed off the circlet she wore as Muse fixed him with a serious look. “I can buy you the time you need.”

“Muse-”

“Let me do this, please. It’s the only way I can think to repay you for what you will have to do and to make up for our mistakes. We should have seen something, should have done something…” She stopped herself with a shake of her head. “Maotelus took care of us and trusted me to help him sleep. It’s my job to watch over him.”

Zenrus looked at her before nodding. “As you wish.”

He heard Kyme make a surprised sound, but he ignored it. There was no point in arguing with the woman, not when she had made up her mind. It would take a lot of power and a strong oath, but Zenrus already had an suspicion of what she would offer up. She was giving away her child and she would probably follow it up with her own life. Muse was injured, but it could be healed and there was a chance that they could do something about her child. But giving up both of those chances for herself was very powerful. 

He lowered his head to press his muzzle against her forehead. “I’ll do what I can, but I accept your offer of time and a chance at hope.”

Muse reached up to touch his muzzle, a relieved smile crossing her face. “Thank you.”

She leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes. Zenrus watched her for a moment before deciding to give her the privacy to make her oath and cut Camlann off from the rest of the world.

He lowered his head to pick up the smaller baby, pausing to look at Kyme. The younger dragon looked shaken, not that Zenrus could blame him. He hummed, the sound turning into Kyme’s name. “Kyme, we’ll need a few more dragons for this. Help me take these two to the top of the mountain and then go out and search for other dragons. I think we’ll need to stick together soon.”

Kyme gave him a curt nod, lowering his head to gently lift the other baby. Zenrus took up his tiny bundle, giving the shrine one last look before following Kyme back down into the destroyed town.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So [zilleniose-chu](http://zilleniose-chu.tumblr.com/) came up with this: “I just had the hilarious mental image of dragonheart au, someone getting fed up (probably edna) with sorey and mikleo being affectionate lovey dovey and just goes STOP MAKING OUT. so mikleo just. chomps down on sorey’s head. (gently ofc) the ultimate makeout” and I couldn’t stop thinking about it. Also there’s totally a Temeraire reference in here because I couldn’t help myself.

Sorey placed another rock on the map to keep it flat, leaning over it to keep it from blowing away in the winds that would whip through Biroclef Ridge. He jumped when he felt something press against the small of his back.

He sat up slightly to look over his shoulder, smiling at the sight of his cape draped on top of Mikleo’s muzzle. The dragon met his gaze for a moment, Mikleo quick to look away as he scooted closer. Sorey sighed and leaned back into Mikleo’s muzzle, sighing as he felt the dragon start to work out the knots in his back. 

He hissed as Mikleo found a particularly bad one, quickly reaching back to rest a hand on the dragon when Mikleo whined. The touch didn’t keep Mikleo from lifting his head out from under the cape, although his gaze lingered on the panels on the back.

Sorey twisted slightly, sighing when Mikleo’s head moved to follow the cape. It was the same unfocused look that had slipped over Mikleo’s face everyone once and a while since they had found Gododdin’s store of fake elixir. 

He turned around completely, sweeping his cape behind him and over the map. Mikleo leaned like he wanted to follow, but he stopped himself. He did spend some time with his gaze fixed on the front of the cape before Mikleo snapped out of it.

Mikleo made an annoyed sound, the dragon clawing at the ground.

Sorey sighed and opened his arms, relieved when Mikleo immediately took the chance to scoot closer to him and nuzzle into his chest. The motion was a little rougher than usual, but Sorey just rocked with it. He was just glad that Mikleo was back and that their heartbeat had stopped racing.

After Masedra had collapsed and been brought back into his house in Gododdin, the rest of them had been politely asked to make themselves scarce until the chief woke up. Mikleo had been the first to leave, flying away before Sorey could ask him what was wrong.

Lailah had gone after him, but she had returned alone and without much of an explanation. She had muttered something about red vermillion and Mikleo needing some alone time. He’d been more than happy to give it, but that hadn’t explained the racing of their heart. 

It had been slightly better when Mikleo had come back, but none of his questions had been answered and Mikleo’s mumbled answer about nice, smooth rocks to Lailah’s question had just confused him further. Still, it was obvious that Mikleo didn’t want to talk about it and that whatever happened had made him feel bad enough to be trying to make up for it.

Sorey leaned forward to nuzzle into Mikleo’s scales, hearing the dragon sigh in response. He smiled and hugged Mikleo closer. He purred at Mikleo, feeling the dragon jerk slightly in surprised before Mikleo responded in kind.

He was content to just hold Mikleo close, but the dragon had other plans.

Sorey sighed as Mikleo pulled his head away. His disappointment didn’t last long, Sorey laughing when Mikleo rested his muzzle on his head. He reached up to bat at the dragon, groaning when Mikleo just rubbed the bottom of his jaw against the top of Sorey’s head.

“Mikleo…” The only response to his whine was a throaty chuckle, Mikleo pulling away when his hair was well and truly messed up.

Mikleo pulled his head back, looking over him. Sorey fully expected a teasing comment, but Mikleo just went still. The distant look came over his eyes again, Sorey frowning at the strange mix of feelings that rushed through their connection. Their heart started beating faster again, Sorey about to ask Mikleo what was wrong when the dragon scooted forward again.

Sorey found himself carefully enclosed in the curl of one hand, with Mikleo leaning close to him. He reached up to touch Mikleo’s muzzle, shivering at the gentle lick that Mikleo gave his palm. “Mikleo?”

The sound of his name seemed to shake him from whatever thoughts had occupied him. Sorey was almost expecting the flush of brightness to Mikleo’s scales in the dragon’s embarrassment, but not the determined look that crossed Mikleo’s face. Sorey was a little wary of the expression, but he didn’t have the time to react before Mikleo was leaning close to gently nose his hair back into some sort of order.

Sorey relaxed into the grooming, closing his eyes at the gentle touches. Every once and a while Mikleo would put a small amount of pressure on his head to fix things in place, but Sorey didn’t mind. The attention felt good and, more importantly, it meant that Mikleo was alright.

He tipped his head to the side as Mikleo moved away from his hair, the dragon leaning over him to rub at his shoulders. Sorey hummed his thanks, reaching up to scratch the underside of Mikleo’s jaw and down onto his neck. If he really stretched, he could reach the space between the two fins at the end of Mikleo’s jaw.

The touch drew a sound out of Mikleo that Sorey had never heard before. He repeated the motion, opening his eyes in time to see the full body shudder that Mikleo gave. Sorey laughed and dug his fingers harder into the scales. “You like that?”

Mikleo’s answer was less of a word and more of a drawn out purr, but it was enough for him. 

The space between Mikleo’s fins was always a good place to scratch, especially when it took delicate manuevering from the dragon himself. Sorey stretched up to get a better reach, feeling Mikleo practically melt against him.

Whatever had been bothering Mikleo was completely forgotten, which was just what Sorey wanted. They had some time to rest and there was no reason that they couldn’t take advantage of it.

He was on the verge of nudging Mikleo’s head to the other side so he could work on the opposite side when Mikleo jumped.

Sorey ducked his head to avoid being hit over the head by Mikleo’s foreleg as the dragon pulled it back towards him. He tipped his head to the side, watching as Mikleo curled in on himself, the dragon glaring at Edna.

On her own part, Edna didn’t look too shocked. Sorey was used to Edna’s subdued body language, but she was open about her annoyance now. 

She glared at Mikleo before poking at his side with a long claw. “Cut that out.”

“What?” The question just got him another poke, Mikleo wiggling out of her way. “Cut what out?”

Edna snorted and sat down. She glared at the two of them, primly tucking her tail around herself. “I didn’t leave one set of courting dragons to watch the two of you do it.”

Mikleo huffed, but he turned to Sorey for back up. Sorey just shrugged and looked over at Rose, surprised to see that she had started to pay attention. 

Rose patted the pile of loose feathers that she had been teasing out of Dezel’s wings. She shrugged, spinning a feather between her fingers. “She’s right. The two of you are practically making out.”

Edna nodded in Rose’s direction. “See? You two are being gross. Stop it.”

Sorey sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, about to apologize when he saw Mikleo puff up. 

Mikleo shifted so he was close to Sorey, but his gaze was focused on Edna. He held her gaze for a moment before opening his mouth and closing it around Sorey’s head.

The motion was gentle, not that Mikleo would do anything to hurt him. It was just disorientating to have the noon sun abruptly cut off. The tongue that flopped in his face didn’t help matters either. 

Sorey recoiled in disgust, glad that Mikleo let him go quickly. He wiped his face with a groan, staring at the threads of saliva that trailed from his face to his shirt.

He glared at Mikleo, trying to find dry spots on his sleeve. When the dragon didn’t look sorry, he glanced over at the rest of the group. Dezel seemed to be doing his best to ignore them while Lailah had her head tucked under her wing, her whole body twitching as she laughed. Both Rose and Edna had matching looks of surprise, but Edna recovered first.

She got up, flicking her tail in Mikleo’s direction. “Unbelievable.”

Sorey watched her go, flinching when a blob of dragon saliva slid from his bangs down onto his forehead. He wiped at his face again. “Mikleo. That was disgusting.”

Mikleo glanced at him, tipping his head from side to side before shrugging. “Blame Edna.”

“You didn’t have to put my head in your mouth.”

“I was proving a point.”

“In _your mouth_ , Mikleo.”

Mikleo lifted his head a little bit higher. “You’ve never minded before.”

Sorey heard a squeak, not sure if Rose or Lailah had made the sound. It didn’t matter, because he could see that Mikleo’s side was in easy reach. He owed the dragon for putting up with Mikleo’s tongue on his face.

He jumped to his feet, rushing for Mikleo’s side. He got tantalizingly close before Mikleo whipped his head around and grabbed the back of his collar. 

Sorey yelped as he was dragged backwards and dropped. Mikleo was quick to rest his muzzle on Sorey’s stomach, holding him in place as the dragon dragged a claw up his side.

Sorey kicked out, trying to reach down to push Mikleo’s claw or his muzzle away. “No. Mikleo, let me up.”

“I don’t think I will.”

The claw was back at his side, the touch light but insistent. Sorey writhed as he tried to move away, but Mikleo was putting just enough pressure to keep him down. 

Sorey laughed as the dragon tickled him, shoving at Mikleo’s muzzle in the few brief moments that he got to gasp for breath. Mikleo didn’t seem inclined to move, nor did any of the others seem to want to help him out. Lailah was still laughing under her wing while Dezel and Rose had gone back to ignoring him. 

Edna shot them a long look, shaking her head when she noticed Sorey looking at her. “Hopeless.”

Sorey sucked in a deep breath and looked at Mikleo, giving up on pushing the dragon away. He let his hands fall to his sides, relieved when Mikleo stopped tickling him. The dragon didn’t move his muzzle, but it was a familiar enough weight.

Sorey sighed and closed his eyes, listening to Mikleo’s content purr as the dragon settled down to bask in the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the [Temeraire reference](http://goddamnshinyrock.tumblr.com/post/108784128270/oh-my-god-in-the-same-vein-as-the-tendril-stroking) for anyone who hasn’t read the series (but you totally should, it’s dragons and regency era and so much fun).


	21. Chapter 21

They had been cheered as heroes when they had come back into Lastonbell, celebrated as the ones who had ended the war between Hyland and Rolance, but that hadn’t stopped the people from looking at the dragons like they expected them act like Tiamat had. 

Sorey wasn’t sure that he should be so glad that the dragons had preferred to stretch out away from the city. Then again, they did deserve it. They had all helped him take down a dragon that was bigger than all of them, one that had been feeding on the malevolence of the battlefield. He knew that he wanted to sleep for three more days himself, but he couldn’t keep putting things off. There was one last thing that they had to take care of.

He limped his way up the steps to the balcony, the ache in his leg easing somewhat by a steady heat. Sorey paused at the top to rub his thigh. It wouldn’t really help, because the injury wasn’t his. 

Tiamat had gotten a good shot at Mikleo towards the end of the fight, a deep slash that had gouged into Mikleo’s thigh. Sorey had gotten a quick look at it while he and Rose had been applying quick, hold over first aid to the dragons before the two of them had collapsed from exhaustion. The last time he had looked at it, the scratches were shallower, but they would definitely scar even with healing artes.

He looked up as Mikleo shifted on the warm stones of the balcony, smiling when the dragon raised his head to look at him before resting it on the ground again.

Sorey limped the length of Mikleo’s body, seeing the shine of gel on some of the few wounds that were still healing or muscles that were sore. He could easily pin point those places on his own body, but they were getting fainter.

He paused by Mikleo’s shoulder as the dragon rolled onto his stomach, gratefully accepting the offer of Mikleo’s foreleg. He hauled himself onto it, staying on his back a moment to look up at the night sky.

With most of the lights of Lastonbell dimmed, it was easy to see the glow of the stars. Sorey sighed and reached up to trace shapes in them, automatically searching out the dragon constellation. He couldn’t see it in the section of sky that he was looking in, but that didn’t stop him from feeling calm. 

He splayed his fingers out, looking at the stars that peeked out between his fingers before lowering his hand to rest on Mikleo’s forearm. He stroked the scales under his hand, hearing Mikleo hum. Sorey turned his head to look at Mikleo, smiling at the dragon. “You know, I forgot who said it. That there are as many emotions as stars in the sky.”

Mikleo snorted, but there was no annoyance in it. “That’s such a human thing to say. Must have been a romantic who said it.”

“Says the one who has a heaven in the stars. If they’re all dragon souls, whose to say that there aren’t emotions there too.”

“Then what are all of the other ones.”

“People?”

Mikleo made an interested noise, lifting his head up slightly. Sorey turned to watch the dragon scan the sky, not sure what he was looking for. Maybe it was for a constellation in the shape of a person or maybe it was for one that was closer to where the dragon’s constellation rose in the sky.

The dragon didn’t spent long staring up at the sky, he turned to look back at Sorey, some of the sky still reflecting in his eyes. “There’s more stars than what we could see in Elysia.”

Sorey nodded, sitting up so his legs could dangle to the inside of Mikleo’s foreleg. He reached out to touch the scales around Mikleo’s eye, the dragon holding still for him. He stared at the reflection of the night sky before leaning forward to kiss the ridge on above Mikleo’s eye. “I’m glad we got to see it.”

Mikleo closed his eye, Sorey taking the chance to lean against him. He heard Mikleo grumble, probably a complaint about having his vision blocked. That Mikleo didn’t move his head meant that the dragon didn’t really care. Sorey sighed and looked down from the stars, catching sight of movement on the walls.

He watched as Lailah and Rose paced around the walls, raising a hand to wave at them. Sorey wasn’t sure that either of them saw him, they were too deep in discussion.

Sorey lowered his hand, resting it against Mikleo’s scales. His fingers could just reach the gold scales that ran over Mikleo’s forehead. Sorey had always thought that it looked like a kind of crown, or a circlet.

He pulled his fingers away at the thought, looking down at Mikleo and trying to see anything but the dragon. It was impossible, because this version was the only Mikleo he had known. From what Mikleo had said, the dragon only remembered being a dragon. Still, it made him wonder and think about Camlann.

Sorey pushed away from Mikleo, not bothering to hide his unease. Mikleo could read him better than most people even without their shared heart. 

He took a deep breath, looking back up at the stars instead of Mikleo. “We stopped the war, but we’re not done yet.”

Sorey looked down in time to see Mikleo’s eyes widen. “Maotelus.”

Sorey nodded. “We stopped one of Heldalf’s plans, but that won’t stop him.”

“He can’t be purified, He’s too far gone.”

“I know.”

“The only way to stop him would be…” Mikleo trailed off, Sorey feeling the spike of fear that came from the dragon. Mikleo looked away, but his claws still flexed on the stone. “We have to go to Camlann and kill Maotelus.”

“Yes.”

“It won’t be easy. Heldalf won’t just let us walk in there.”

“I know.”

“Then what’s your plan, because we can’t approach this the way we did Tiamat. The four of us might be able to keep Maotelus up and away long enough to-”

“No.” Mikleo jerked a bit, Sorey reaching down to pat his leg. “I’m the Shepherd, so I should do it.”

“Sorey…”

“Maotelus won’t be like Tiamat, he’ll be stronger. We barely beat Tiamat and I…I’ve got to make sure that Zaveid and Edna can go back to Eizen. He needs them. And we’ll need Lailah. She has the power of purification, and Rose will need that in the future. Once Heldalf is dead she’ll still have hellions to purify. I’ve got to try and get them out alive.”

“There’s no guarantee.”

“I know, which is why I wanted to talk to you.” Sorey curled his fingers against Mikleo’s scales. “I’ve promised you a lot of things.”

Mikleo huffed and turned his head to nuzzle Sorey’s hair. “It wouldn’t be as fun without having to haul you around.”

Sorey laughed, reached up to loop an arm around Mikleo’s muzzle. “If you stay out of this then you would have had the chance to see them. Heldalf knows to come after you.”

“He can try.” Mikleo growled low. “I’m not letting you do this alone. None of us are.”

“I’m not asking that.” Sorey rubbed his head against Mikleo’s muzzle. “I would never ask that. I’m just warning you of what might happen and asking you to be careful.”

“I should be asking that of you. You’re always getting yourself in trouble.”

“But that’s never stopped you.”

“Someone has to keep you in one piece.”

Sorey patted the side of Mikleo’s face, tactfully avoiding bringing up the fear that leaked through their connection. He didn’t know if it was from his side or Mikleo’s but he was sure that it didn’t matter. They were going up against the oldest dragon still alive, the one who had given his power of purification to the Shepherds in the first place. Facing off against Maotelus without any fear would be foolish.

He smiled up at Mikleo, turning his head to kiss the dragon. “I’m glad you stuck with me.”

“Of course. No one else would.” The words were teasing, but the look that Mikleo gave him was fond.

Sorey smiled and closed his eyes, leaning against the dragon.

What he wanted to do was spring to his feet and urge them all off. Now that there was a goal in sight, he wanted to push on. With such a beautiful night it seemed a shame just to go back into Tintagel and sleep through it. It was the prefect night for flying, but Sorey doubted that any of the dragons were up for it. They all needed a few more days of rest before he could even think of moving on. 

He slid down Mikleo’s foreleg, listing to one side at the persistent ache from Mikleo’s hind leg. Sorey limped a few awkward steps before putting pressure on it, fighting to walk normally when all of his muscles were convinced that they were in pain. He gave up after a few strides, limping back towards the stairs.

Sorey stopped at the top, gripping the railing when he felt Mikleo stand up. The pain flashed through his leg before subsiding back to a bearable ache. He sighed and looked back at Mikleo.

The dragon was braced on three legs, still gently settling his hind leg back down. Mikleo winced before hobbling forward a few steps, gently placing more weight on the injured leg as he walked. With the gel and healing, Mikleo would be fine in a few days. That would be plenty of time for Sergei and Alisha to come to some sort of accord and for him to come up with some kind of plan to take care of Maotelus and Heldalf.

Sorey started down the stairs, expecting to hear Mikleo following after him. He made it down a few of the stairs before coming to a stop when the dragon didn’t move.

He braced himself on the railing, turning to look at Mikleo.

The dragon was giving him a look, one that had happened more often as Mikleo had grown up. It was the same way that Mason and Natalie had looked at each other or Melody, Ed and Loanna had. It was one that had just gotten more nuanced and one that Sorey was very familiar with. He was sure that he had a similar look for Mikleo, but they didn’t talk about it. 

There was no reason, it was just understood.

Mikleo took a step down, lowering his head until it was level with Sorey. The dragon looked at him for a long moment before shaking his head and continuing moving on.

Sorey stared at him before pushing away from the railing. “Mikleo? What were you going to stay?”

That got the dragon to stop again. Mikleo’s tail flicked from side to side before he stopped himself, but Sorey had seen the twitch. He jogged to reach Mikleo’s forelegs, ignoring the pain in his leg. 

He reached up to touch Mikleo’s leg, relieved when Mikleo lowered his head to be at eye level with him. 

Mikleo was silent for a moment before he shook his head. “I forgot.”

“You forgot?”

Mikleo nodded slowly, Sorey sure that the dragon knew that he wouldn’t be so easily put off. “I’ll tell you when I remember.”

“Really?”

Mikleo leaned into Sorey, his head sliding down until his ear was resting over where their heart beat in Sorey’s chest.

Sorey expected Mikleo to wave it off, but the dragon just sighed and lifted his head again. “I’ll tell you when this is over.”

“So, next time we get a moment like this.”

“Yes. Next time.” Mikleo gave him another one of the long looks before turning and starting to limp to the gates.

Sorey fell into step beside him, letting Mikleo get away with avoiding the subject. It didn’t matter when he could feel the dragon’s emotions filtering through their connection.

Besides, he was sure that he already knew what Mikleo wanted to tell him.


	22. Chapter 22

Lightning struck at the shrine, the pattern too regular to be anything natural. Besides, Sorey would know the smell of Gramps’ lightning anywhere. There was a sharpness to it that wasn’t in any natural lightning.

Sorey broke into a run at a loud roar from the top of the shrine, sprinting up the broken stairs despite the shouts form the others for him to wait up. He couldn’t not when he could still see the bodies of the humans that Bartlow and led into Elysia. 

Not when they had been greeted by a snarling Natalie and Kyme, the two of them crouched over the dead bodies of the hatchlings that Sorey had seen just months before. 

Not when the only domain that he could feel was Taccio’s one. 

And certainly not when they had been told that Gramps had gone down into the ruins to chase after the humans who had done this.

They had come through the ruins and only found dead humans, but no sign of Gramps. The lightning was the first sign that Gramps was still alive, and Sorey was not about to let it go by without checking it out. 

He threw himself at a pile of fallen stone, scrambling for handholds as he tried to pull himself up it. He managed to get part of the way before Mikleo grabbed the back of his collar.

Sorey pushed away from the stone, letting Mikleo take it in one bound before the dragon continued sprinting up the stairs. 

He got a better look from the height that Mikleo was carrying him at, Sorey staring at the broken and shattered buildings on either side of the staircase. It looked like they had burnt at one point and the one on the left was still on fire, probably because of Gramps.

Sorey straightened out of his customary curl, looking for signs of Gramps or Heldalf. He couldn’t see much more of the shrine than the main building and the two ancillaries, but that wouldn’t last long with the pace that Mikleo was keeping.

It didn’t take more than three strides for Mikleo to gain the top of the stairs. Sorey didn’t get the chance for more than a glimpse of what was in the courtyard of the shrine, but it was more than enough to see Gramps slumped limply over the altar out from with a large, white dragon crouched over him.

Then, he was falling from Mikleo’s mouth.

Sorey curled on himself, landing in a roll as Mikleo roared. Sorey grabbed for his sword, pulling it out as he came to a stop. It wasn’t much of a threat, but he didn’t care, not when the dragon was threatening Gramps.

The dragon looked between the two of them before spreading its wings and roaring. Mikleo was quick to answer, rushing forward. The dragon backed away as Mikleo clambered partially up onto the altar. He crouched over Gramps, ice spikes rising to chase the dragon until it took to the air. Even then a large spike rose to chase it, stopping a good distance from where the dragon circled.

Sorey gave the dragon a quick glance before rushing over to Gramps’ head. Mikleo would guard the two of them and the others would be following soon enough. 

Sorey crouched by the dragon’s head, reaching out with one hand, but he was quick to draw it back. There didn’t seem to be a space that wasn’t cut or covered in blood. Sorey wasn’t sure what was Gramps’ blood and what was the other dragon’s.

He pulled his hand back, curling his fingers back into his palm. Sorey dropped his sword to the ground and scooted closer. “Gramps?”

“Sorey?” The old dragon opened one eye, lifting his head. “Mikleo?”

“Yes, Gramps, we’re here.” Sorey reached out to brush his fingers along the underside of the old dragon’s jaw. When Gramps didn’t flinch, Sorey repeated the move, inching closer to the dragon. “It’s alright. We’re going to take care of things now.”

“No. You can’t.”

Sorey shook his head and stood up. He walked around Gramps’ head, taking up a position there. “This is our duty. And Elysia still needs you to watch over it.”

He heard a shifting like Gramps was trying to get up, but the sounds of three other dragons climbing the stairs caught his attention. Sorey turned to look at them. “Lailah, can you heal him?”

Lailah looked taken aback by his question. She shifted in place, glancing between the white dragon that was still circling and him. “I could. But Sorey-”

“Just enough to get him back to Elysia, please. We’ll cover for you.”

Sorey watched her, not sure what he would do if she said no. Lailah was the oldest of them and the most adept at healing. It wouldn’t take that much out of her either. They were still going to have to fight Maotelus, and they would need their energy for that.

He sighed in relief when Lailah nodded at stepped forward. She had to nudge Mikleo to get him to step away from Gramps.

Mikleo went with a growl, but he didn’t move too far away, nor did he take his gaze from the white dragon. Sorey could hear the crack of ice as the largest of the spikes broke and then was forced upwards.

The dragon above them screeched and banked away. It landed hard at the top of the shrine, not seeming to worry that the building visibly sagged under its weight. It was too intent on watching all of them.

Sorey adjusted his hold on his sword, watching the dragon carefully. There was every chance that it would swoop down on them from that height, although it would be in danger from Mikleo’s ice. Then again, Sorey doubted that the dragon cared. There was nothing that showed anything of the dragon was left, just rage and hunger.

He shifted in place, about to call on Mikleo to come back to him. Even if Gramps was hurt they needed to focus on their plan of attack. If anything, they needed to stick to it, because they now had someone that they couldn’t risk. They needed to get Maotelus down on the ground and keep him there until he could kill the dragon. Since Maotelus landed on the shrine, it might be easier for Edna to reach him.

Sorey nodded, about to call on Edna when Mikleo’s growl grew louder. He turned his head as the dragon stepped forward, Mikleo focused on the door to the shrine. Sorey looked in the same direction, their heart pounding faster when he saw Heldalf and Symmone coming out of the shine.

Maotelus saw them too, the dragon turning and snapping in their direction. But a motion from Heldalf kept him on his perch, Sorey wincing at the show of power. 

The dragon hissed but went still, Sorey feeling a growing sense of unease. If Maotelus was tainted, then nothing would have stopped him from attacking, not unless Heldalf had Maotelus’ true name.

He took a step back, shivering at the grin that crossed Heldalf’s face. Heldalf believed that he had the advantage, especially with Gramps still down. They’d have to modify their plan, but they couldn’t retreat, not when the first place that Heldalf would go was Elysia.

Sorey looked up as Zeveid stepped up beside him, the dragon looking suspiciously relaxed for what they were about to do. “Don’t worry too much about Symmone. We have a score to settle with her. Right Rose?”

“Yeah,” Rose piped up from her other side, her knives already drawn. “You worry about Kittybeard and his dragon.”

Sorey sighed, but he didn’t argue. He would need everyone if they were going to stand a chance against Heldalf. “Okay.”

Zaveid stepped forward, Rose breaking into a run as the two of them went after Symmone.

Symmone hissed and broke away. She skittered off to the side as Zaveid lunged. His claws raked down her tail, Symmone shrieking as she rose into the air. Zaveid twisted to follow her, snapping at her wing even as Rose called his name.

Sorey braced himself against the rush of wind, his attention going back to Heldalf.

The Lord of Calamity was watching Zaveid and Rose work together with an interested look on his face. Maotelus mirrored his look, the dragon shifting on the crumbling shrine. Sorey watched as chunks of masonry fell down. The whole shrine looked like it was on the fringes of collapse and, as much as it pained him, the easiest way to trap Maotelus would be to bring the shrine down on him.

He twisted to look at Edna, reaching out for her. “Hephsin Yulind.”

The name tasted like dirt and dust, like the debris that he would kick up when he dug for artifacts. It was the taste of clay when he tasted shards of pots to try and determine what they were made of.

Sorey swallowed around the taste, moving forward and feeling the earthpulse under his feet. He reached along the closest one, preparing to shake the foundation just enough to send it down in a controlled fall. Edna worked alongside him, pointing out where he should focus before tugging hard on sections of the ground.

The earth shook, Sorey moving easily with it. Heldalf stumbled with the motion. The Lord of Calamity fell to the ground, but Maotelus fared better.

The dragon launched himself into the air, roaring at them. The sound seemed to spur Heldalf to his feet, the Lord of Calamity glaring at Sorey before shouting at the dragon. “Kill the blue one.”

Sorey felt their heart speed up, taking a step back as he prepared to raise a wall through Mikleo’s ice. But Maotelus floundered.

The dragon bobbed in the air, making a sound somewhat like a keen, but it was muddled. Heldalf made a frustrated sound, Sorey looking back at the man as Heldalf made a sharp motion. “Augustior Pacis, kill the water dragon!”

Maotelus shrieked and dove, bowling Symmone over when he passed her. The two of them were tangled for a moment before Maotelus practically threw her from him and into Zaveid. Symmone went down with a scream but Maotelus and Heldalf didn’t seem to care. Both of them were focused on the way that Maotelus stooped towards Mikleo.

Sorey pivoted to look back at Mikleo, throwing a wall up even as he shouted. “Mikleo!”

Mikleo roared and stepped back from where Lailah was nudging Gramps to his feet. Mikleo breathed ice and water up the rock wall as Maotelus clawed up it.

Their heart lurched as Maotelus leapt down from the wall. Mikleo jumped to the side, leaving ice in his wake as he jumped into the air. Maotelus skidded on the ice, roaring as Lailah breathed fire on him. The dragon turned to swipe at her, jerking to a stop when Lailah stepped away.

Sorey braced himself to throw up another stone wall when Edna tugged at their connection. He looked back as Edna started to shake the shrine again. She snorted and gave him a steady glare. “Meebo can handle himself. It’s going to help us.”

It was good advice, but it didn’t make him worry less. Mikloe was smaller and faster, but Maotelus was older and had powers they didn’t know about.

He grabbed at his shirt over their heart, but the nodded. “Let’s do this Edna.”

“It’s about time.” Edna bared her teeth, growling up at where Maotelus chased Mikleo through the sky. “Dilectuspei Munid.”

There was a jerk like he was sinking into the earth, but Edna was there to haul him back up. Sorey accepted the help, pointing out places of weakness in the shrine.

He felt her amusement in the back of his head at the same time that she spoke. “Who knew that all that nerding could have another purpose.”

Sorey grinned at her before starting to push. the shrine rocked under their pressure, moving easily. The clatter of masonry matched the pule of the earth. It almost matched the sound of the wind that Zaveid and Rose generated.

He wasn’t sure if he had the thought first or Edna, but they both turned to call for Zaveid.

Rose and Zaveid turned at the same time, Zaveid resting a hand on Symmone’s neck. Sorey could feel the vibrations of her struggles through the ground, but they didn’t hold his attention as much as the sound of Heldalf moving towards them. He pushed Edna towards him even as she nudged his thoughts to what they had noticed.

She threw up a wall, Sorey feeling the strain in his arms and shoulders as she held it against Heldalf’s attempts to break through. He rolled his shoulder and took a step forward. “Blow it over!”

Zaveid was the one to understand. He beat his wings, Sorey feeling the wind whip up. That was enough to encourage the shrine into motion and for him to set his borrowed powers into the cracks and start to pull them apart.

He lobbed a chunk at Maotelus as the dragon got close to Mikleo. Maotelus slowed down enough for Mikleo to turn and fly over one of the roofs of the shine. Sorey felt the water that Mikleo had called sinking into the stone, making it easier to pry them apart. Sorey wrenched more stones free, trying to bring them down against the pillars that he was bringing out of the ground.

The wind stopped, Sorey jerking forward as his connection to Edna was abruptly severed. He felt something slam into his back and shoulder just before the armatus dissolved completely, Sorey falling onto his knees.

He reached up to grab at his shoulder, hearing a roar from above him. Sorey twisted, getting a glimpse of Maotelus diving at Mikleo as the dragon faltered in the air. He screamed as he felt Maotelus’ claws scrape down their backs. He expected to feel the impact of Mikleo hitting the ground, surprised when he felt something scrape up his side. Sorey looked up to see a pillar of stone forcing the two dragons apart.

“Edna.” He looked over his shoulder to smile at the dragon, getting a nod in return before she went turned her attention to holding Heldalf back. 

Sorey clambered to his feet, swaying in place as he tried to get his balance. He took a few steps towards Edna, only to have the dragon shake her head.

“We don’t have time for this. Take him down!” She screeched as she shoved more fallen masonry towards Heldaf. “Rose!”

Rose nodded and moved away from Zaveid as the dragon rose up to scratch as Symmone. The two of them crashed to the ground, snarling and snapping at each other. Sorey saw Symmone try to lunge for Enda, but Zaveid pinned her to the ground. The dragon roared and flipped over to claw at him, Zaveid grunting as he thew more of his weight against her. With the way she kept making him lean more heavily on her it was only a matter of time before Symmone wiggled herself free.

He turned to track Mikleo, stumbling when he felt something slam into his back. He was driven to the ground, the breath knocked out of him as Mikleo was pinned to the courtyard.

Sorey dug his fingers into the cobbles, feeling like stripes of skin were being pulled off of his back. 

“Get off of him!” Lailah roared as she stooped down on Maotelus, her momentum enough to bowl him over. The motion scored a long gash over Mikleo’s back, but the weight and pain were gone.

The two dragons tumbled together, slamming into the weakened shrine and sending the whole thing crumbling apart. 

Sorey screamed for Lailah, not sure that she heard him over the shrine coming down and Maotelus’ roars.

He gritted his teeth and pushed off of the ground, stumbling a few steps as he tried to push himself into a run. It was hard to tell himself that his own back hadn’t been flayed, but he had to. He had to end the fight before Lailah got caught in the trap that they had set up for Maotelus. 

Sorey reached for the sword on his left, drawing it free. It was differently balanced than the ceremonial sword that he carried, but his usual sword wouldn’t do the job to cut through the scales on Maotelus’ chest. Besides, that sword was back on the ground by the altar.

He tested the balance, his gaze locked on where Lailah was clambering over a partially fallen wall. The dragon launched herself free as the front of the shrine crumbled away.

Maotelus snapped at her tail, his teeth closing centimeters from the end of it. He snarled and stepped away, but not fast enough to prevent some of the rubble from falling on his tail and wing.

The dragon roared, the sound echoed by Heldalf. Sorey risked a glance over his shoulder, watching as Heldalf shoved the wall that had been holding him away. Both Edna and Rose stumbled back under the assault, but they were quick to recover, but not quick enough.

Heldalf was rushing to cover the distance between the two of them, one hand raised with his claws at the ready. “Shepherd!”

There was a roar as Mikleo charged in between Sorey and Heldalf. “I’ve got him, Sorey!”

Sorey nodded, his attention going back to where Maotelus was clawing at the rubble. He saw Maotelus turn his head at the scuffle going on, the dragon’s eyes narrowing as he recognized Mikleo. Maotelus turned and started to try and charge at Mikleo, not seeming to care that he was still trapped. Sorey had no doubt that Maotelus would tear himself free, even at the cost of his wing and tail.

He adjusted his grip on the sword, ducking through a sweep of Maotelus’ claws.

Sorey was jerked to a a stop as he felt one catch on the edge of his cape. He twisted, reaching back to tear the cape off of the claw.

He stumbled back into Maotelus, feeling the rumbling of the next roar through the dragon’s body. Sorey swallowed and pushed away from his place, edging closer to the scar he could see on Maotelus’ chest.

Maotelus didn’t seem to notice his presence, his whole attention on trying to get to Mikleo.

Sorey raised the sword over his head, staring at the scar on the dragon’s chest before driving in his sword with a scream.

The scream was quickly lost in Maotelus’ roar. Sorey curled close to the hilt of the sword, trying to make himself as small as possible. He didn’t think that he could make it away from Maotelus while the dragon was in his death throws. 

He looked under his arm, seeing Mikleo yank his head back, ice sliding over the cobbles as Heldalf lunged forward. It didn’t seem to matter that Mikleo had tried to slow the Lord of Calamity down. Heldalf tottered before collapsing to his knees, his hands clawing at his heart.

Sorey closed his eyes, breathing out slowly before he let go of the sword. Maotelus’ struggles had died down to twitches, the dragon’s claws scraping slowly against the cobbles of the courtyard.

He opened his eyes, keeping his hand on Maotelus as he made his way up to the dragon’s head.

Sorey brushed his fingers over Maotelus’ jaw, staring at the dragon’s pale scales. “I’m sorry I couldn’t find another way to save you. Either of you.” 

He looked back at Heldalf, not surprised when the Lord of Calamity glared at him. Sorey sighed and patted Maotelus’ jaw. “You carried out your oath. You may rest in peace.”

“In peace?” Heldalf coughed out something that sounded like a laugh. The Lord of Calamity dragged himself forward, one hand still clutching at his heart. “You have done nothing but perpetuate the cycle. When I die another Lord of Calamity will follow. You haven’t ended the Age of Chaos, you’ve just trapped yourself. How long can you stand eternity?”

Sorey shook his head. “Your suffering is over.”

Heldalf scoffed, about to say something when Maotelus gave a weak sigh.

Sorey turned to look back at the dragon. He could see a spark of intelligence in Maotelus’ eye, although it was getting dimmer as the dragon moved his head to look at him.

Maotelus peered at his face for a moment before looking down at the cloak that he wore. “S-shepherd?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

Sorey opened his mouth to say something, but there was no point. Maotelus gave a great sigh and went still.

Sorey took a step back from the corpse, feeling his hands shake. He had killed the oldest dragon in the world, the one who had guided the Shepherds for years. But he had saved Maotelus and the man who had been cursed to an eternal life with him.

He reached up to rest a hand over their heart, turning to look back at Mikleo. He sucked in a quick breath when he saw the malevolence strip from Heldalf, leaving an old man behind.

The malevolence coiled and twisted in the air, Sorey feeling his stomach sink. He knew that it would seek out someone else and that there was a better chance that it would go for Symmone. He could hear the dragon moaning softly on the other side of the courtyard as she mourned her partner. 

Sorey shifted in place, readying to launch himself in front of one of the dragons or Rose when there was a rush of power from behind him, Sorey’s hair standing on end.

Golden light lashed out over his shoulder, Sorey watching as the particles plunged into the malevolence. The dark cloud twisted and writhed like a living thing, fighting against the golden presence of Maotelus’ soul. The two struggled for dominance for a moment before the malevolence shrunk and vanished, leaving the gold light hanging in the air.

Sorey watched as the gold light twisted above him, expecting the particles for float up into the sky and to the dragon constellation. Instead, it lingered in the air, twisting in place.

The longer it moved through the air, the lighter the whole area felt. Sorey found himself taking deeper breaths as the malevolence cleared. He smiled up at the golden light, watching as it glowed brighter before it made a sudden turn.

He took a quick step back, surprised when the light dropped down close to the courtyard before turning up sharply and pushing into him.

Sorey yelped, feeling his body heat up as Maotelus’ soul poured into him. He clutched at their heart, feeling it beat in double time. 

There was something that was almost like a voice in his head, one that conveyed approval and a distant promise that almost made sense. But, as quickly as it came it was gone, leaving him swaying in place.

He frowned and looked at the empty air in front of him before turning to look back at the dragons.

All of them were staring at him in shock and Rose looked confused. She still had one hand wrapped around a sheathed knife, like she was ready to stab something. Rose glanced at the dragons before dropping her hands to her sides. “What just happened?”

“I don’t know.” Lailah dropped back down into the courtyard, nudging at his chest. “There’s no pact. It just feels more like a blessing.”

Sorey lifted his hand away from their heart to push her muzzle away gently. Whatever it was, it was fading. The strange warmth left him, although the dizziness didn’t. It vaguely reminded him of when he had made his pact with Lailah. He didn’t want to collapse by the shrine, not when everything was so unstable and not when the malevolence still lingered. Maotelus’ dying act to contain and quell Heldalf’s malevolence had helped some, but the whole area was still steeped with it.

He swayed on his feet, his vision doubling for a moment. Sorey shook his head, stumbling to the side. He grunted as he ran into one of the dragons, smiling back at Mikleo. He pointedly ignored the worried look that Mikleo shot him. He wasn’t about to collapse, at least he hoped he wasn’t. He could at least try to make it back to the burn out remains of Camlann.

Sorey pushed away from Mikleo, not caring that Mikleo stuck close to him. He was too busy making his way over to where Heldalf’s body lay.

Without the veneer of malevolence, the general just looked like an old man, the deep lines on his face speaking of stress and exhaustion. Even in death his face wasn’t peaceful, but there was nothing that Sorey could do about that. There was only thing left that he could do for Heldalf. “We need to bury him.”

He heard one of the dragons snort, not sure if it was in surprise or disagreement. He wouldn’t push them either way, it was the right thing to do.

Sorey crouched by Heldalf’s body, reaching out to touch the general’s shoulder only to pull his hand back at a shriek. 

He looked over at Symmone, his eyes widening as she wiggled out from under Zaveid. She skittered over the courtyard, rising up to strike at him only to pull up short. Sorey didn’t have to look behind him to see why, he could feel Mikleo looming over him and hear the warning snarl.

Symmone hissed back at him, but lowered her hand back to the ground. “Don’t you touch him.”

Sorey shook his head. “We wouldn’t do anything like that.”

“How can I trust you? How can I when you wouldn’t listen to good sense? You’ve seen what happens to dragons like me and to people who have no place in the world. We were making something here, and you took that away from us.”

“Turning everyone to malevolence wasn’t the way.”

“And your way is?”

Sorey shrugged. “All we can do is try.”

Symmone snorted at him. “You’re all the same. Thinking the old way is better. What did Maotelus and his Shepherds really fix?”

“I don’t know, but I know what I can try to fix.”

She made a disgusted sound, but there was something in her eyes that looked like interest. Symmone stared at him before hissing and grabbing Heldalf’s body. “We monsters have to stick together.”

She took off before Sorey could do anything. 

He lurched to his feet, looking up at Symmone as she gained height. Sorey held out a hand when he saw Zaveid tense. “No. Let her go. She’s got something to think over.”

Zaveid snorted and sat on the ground. “Whatever you say. Now someone pick him up before he falls over.”

Sorey frowned, about to protest when he felt Mikleo’s teeth close around his collar. The dragon didn’t lift him, but the act of turning his head to find Mikleo made him sway on his feet. He thought he heard Zaveid laugh, but the sound was easy to ignore. 

He sighed and went limp, letting Mikleo lift in from the ground and start to walk away from the shrine. At least the height gave him a chance to get good look at everyone. 

They all looked like they were in one piece, although Zaveid and Lailah were covered in scratches. There was nothing deep enough to be worried about, but everyone looked too exhausted to be using any healing artes. He twisted to try and look at Mikleo, but he couldn’t see around the dragon’s neck.

He gave up looking around, relying on what he could feel on his own body. But it was all just a mass of aches and pains. 

Sorey sighed and grabbed and one shoulder, rolling it carefully. There was some pain lingering there, Sorey not sure if it was from when the armatus broke with Edna or a hit that Maotelus had scored on Mikleo, he was too tired to really figure it out. All he wanted to do was collapse and sleep for a few days, and he didn’t think that anyone would argue with him, especially with the way that Lailah ducked her head to gently pick up Rose.

It was a sign of how tired Rose was that she didn’t argue. She just sighed and flopped back on Lailah’s shoulder as soon as the dragon deposited Rose safely on her back. She would probably be out before they got out of Camlann.

Sorey swallowed and looked back up the mountain, easily picking out the nesting grounds at the top. It was still the safest place to rest, but there were things to do there. Human bodies had to be cleared and buried and Sorey wasn’t willing to leave Camlann without a seal, not until they had managed to sort the worst of the malevolence out and especially not until he figured out what they would do next. Maotelus had always been the dragon behind the power of the Shepherds and now he was gone.

He frowned and dropped his hand to rest over their heart. It still beat steadily on, but it felt warmer than usual. That was something else that they would have to look into.

He looked up as Mikleo made a soft noise, Sorey breathing out slowly when he saw Gramps leaning heavily against one of the remains of the gate. The older dragon was looking at the four of them in shock, although it didn’t last long.

Gramps pushed away from the gate, stumbling forward a few steps. Mikleo whined and closed the distance, Sorey finding himself pressed between two muzzles as the two dragons pressed close. He reached out to grab onto Gramps’ muzzle, holding it close as the old dragon made concerned noises at them. Sorey was almost tempted to wave them off because the two of them were fine and Gramps was barely standing. But it was hard to think beyond hugging Gramps’ muzzle as close as he could.

He looked up as he felt a soft touch to his side, smiling when he saw Lailah standing there. A nudge from his other side was Zaveid and Edna bobbed up to knock her head against his legs. Sorey laughed and twisted the best he could so he could touch each of their muzzles in turn. “Thank you.”

The dragons pulled away, Zaveid offering his side for Gramps to lean on. The two of them took the lead, Zaveid nudging Gramps out of the way of the more difficult piles of rubble.

Sorey sighed and closed his eyes. There was no question of them heading back to Elysia. He and Mikleo had a duty to their home and it was the closest place to Camlann. 

It would give them plenty of time to heal and him plenty of time to figure out what kind of blessing that Maotelus had left to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Maotelus is most likely Maotelus’ true name, but this is an AU and I decided that he needed a ‘real’ true name that matched with the others. The name is taken from the Latin words augustior (sacred, venerable, majestic) and pacis (peace, harmony).


	23. Chapter 23

“What are you doing?” Sorey laughed as Uno stumbled to a stop in the middle of his discussion with the priests. He stepped close to the dragon, reaching up to pull the hatchling off of him. 

The hatchling whined and tried to scurry out of Sorey’s reach, but she wasn’t fast enough. 

It was easy enough to pluck the hatchling off, Sorey keeping a firm hold on her middle as he pulled her back to him. He chuckled at he looked at her petulant expression. “I told you not to bother Uno.”

She tried to look innocent, but it didn’t work. It probably wouldn’t have even if Sorey hadn’t seen her make a beeline for the water dragon. Vita had a nose for trouble, one that kept Sorey on his toes more often than not. It was enough to make him miss Elysia with seventeen pairs of eyes that were used to looking after hatchlings.

But he couldn’t just hide himself away, he was the Shepherd. Eventually he would have to learn to travel and to handle the hatchling at the same time. The trip to Ladylake was just the test run before Sorey started back on the job. After all, it wasn’t fair to leave it all to Rose and her Squires.

He pulled the hatchling close to him, rubbing his nose against hers before holding Vita against his shoulder. “Come on. Let’s leave Uno alone for a while. He’s got a lot to do.”

Vita scrambled easily onto his shoulder. She was distracted by the cape over his shoulders, Sorey wincing as he poked hard at his shoulders before he clambered to the front of the cape. He held still as she pushed her head under the cape, Vita trilling as she discovered what she was looking for.

She pushed under his cape and shirt, curling up over his shoulders and around his neck. Only her head popped up out of his collar, Vita looking around from her new perch. Sorey sighed and scratched under her chin, Vita leaning into the touch. He shook his head and started walking towards the front of the shrinechurch. “Come on, let’s go find Mikleo.”

Vita bobbed her head, the hatchling leaning forward eagerly.

Sorey left her as she was as he pushed open the door. Vita could balance herself well enough on his shoulders, it was her preferred place to perch when she was out of her comfort zone. She’d been doing alright so far, but he had been busy in the shrinechurch for most of the days they had been in Ladylake. 

It had taken a while for him and Rose to clear out the worst of the malevolence from Glenwood and for the resonance boost that Maotelus seemed to have given him to set in. Sorey wasn’t sure that it was the extent of Maotelus’ last gift, but it was the only thing that had become apparent and he wasn’t about to question it. 

He and Rose had worked hard over the last few years and it would be good to have some help. And they would be getting plenty of help if the lists that he had been handed was any indication. There would be plenty of people trying the Rite of the Sacred Blade and plenty of dragons waiting for him to bestow upon them the gift of purification.

Sorey just hoped that he could manage it. He’d made a few of the dragons Prime Lords, just to make sure that he’d be able to do it. So far there’d been no strain on him, but that wasn’t reassuring enough. There were going to be multiple Shepherds in the world for the first time in hundreds of years. It would be catastrophic if he failed them all because he overextended himself with a gift that he didn’t quite understand. Having the whole thing fail would probably be heralded as another Age of Chaos.

He winced as Vita moved around, the hatchling ducking back under his collar. She came up behind his head, quickly clambering up as far as she could. Her claws dug into his hair as he stepped out into the courtyard of the shrinechurch. 

Sorey was prepared for the people in the area to stop and look at him, it was the reception that he had been getting the longer he traveled the continent. Vita tensed where she was awkwardly perched along the back of his neck. He heard a rustle as she spread her wings, Sorey quick to reach up and touch her tail. “Vita.”

She relaxed at the sound of her name, but that didn’t stop her from looking around. She even tried to climb higher onto his head, Sorey sighing when she slid off the side of his head.

He caught her easily, holding her in front of him. Vita didn’t like the change from the way she hissed and puffed her chest out, but her irritation was quickly forgotten. Sorey shook his head at her and went back to scanning the crowds.

People were still flooding into Ladylake, even with the Rite of the Sacred Blade hours away. Sorey wasn’t sure where they were going to fit them all, but he was sure that they wouldn’t mind standing outside the shrinechurch, not when the Shepherds and their Prime Lords would have to pass through. Sorey had been pleasantly surprised at how the people had adjusted to living with dragons in the ten years that had passed.

He slowed down when Vita tugged at his sleeve. Sorey looked down at her, surprised to see that she was practically leaning out of his arms to look at something. She spread her wing, flapping them in her excitement. “Papa! The banners!”

Sorey turned to look at the banners. He hadn’t been paying attention to them since he had gotten into the city. Most of them displayed the coat of arms of the knights, the royal family or different representations of the Lady of the Lake and her sword. A new set had been strung up since he had gone into the shrinechurch that morning, white banners with the symbol of the Shepherd on them.

He looked back down at where Vita was practically bouncing in his arms. She gave him an excited burble when she noticed him looking at her. She scrambled up his arm to perch on his shoulder. Sorey checked that she was securely in place before starting to walk again.

Vita kept up a running commentary as they made their way through the city, Sorey working his way down to the water.

It was easy enough to spot Mikleo, even with the other dragons in the city. The water dragon was standing in the waterway by the great wheel, his nose practically touching the still wheel.

Sorey smiled and bounded down the steps. He reached up to steady Vita as she rose onto her hind legs and called out to Mikleo. From the twitch of his ear, Mikleo heard her, but that wasn’t enough for Vita.

He cursed as she slipped through his hands, Vita getting enough height to glide over the railing of the stairs and into the water.

It wasn’t a good landing, Sorey flinching when the hatchling splashed down. But, judging by the way that Vita rolled back onto her stomach and paddled through the water, she was fine.

He sighed and made his way down to the main level, weaving through the crowds that had gathered to watch Mikleo work. Sorey could hear more people calling to each other as they spotted Vita making her way over to Mikleo.

Sorey edged his way to the railing, sure that the cape that he wore was part of the reason that he was allowed through the crowd so easily. When there was a dragon involved, people seemed to make way for the Shepherd.

He leaned on the railing, watching Mikleo poke at the wheel before giving it a shove with his nose. It rocked slightly, the motion seeming to satisfy Mikleo enough.

The dragon tipped his head back, eyeing the people who were hovering nervously on the level above him. “I’ve cleared it.”

There was a thunk from behind the wheel, Sorey hearing the sound of gears turning. Ever so slowly, the wheel began to turn again.

The crowd that had been standing by cheered, some of them dispersing. Most of the crowd stayed, watching as Mikleo turned to look back at where Vita was still gamely swimming towards him.

He lowered his head to look at her, rumbling out a greeting before he picked her out of the water. Vita paddled at the air for a while before going limp, only the twitching of her feet betraying her excitement.

Mikleo wadded back through the water to the railing, depositing the hatchling on the railing.

Vita immediately turned around, bouncing up and down while she poked at his muzzle with her own. Mikleo sighed and licked the side of her muzzle. “You’re too young to fly.”

“Papa said it was alright.”

“He said no such thing.” Mikleo gave her a stern look, Vita drooping a bit under his gaze. Mikleo gave up a moment later, nudging her back towards Sorey.

Vita climbed into his arms without an argument, Sorey cuddling her against his chest and crooning. The hatchling responded in kind, already starting to perk up after her scolding.

Sorey stroked her back, smiling as Mikleo stretched his neck out to nuzzle his hair. “Hey.”

Mikleo hummed, lingering a little longer by Sorey before lifting his head away. “You done at the shrinechurch?”

“For now. I was hoping to see the sights. Things have changed.”

“They tend to do that.” Mikleo stepped over the railing, the last remains of the crowds scattering. 

Sorey watched them go out of the corner of his eye. He was always watching for any sign of panic, although he was seeing less and less of it. Most of them seemed to be leaving because the show was over. A Shepherd and his dragon talking wasn’t very impressive, especially when all they could hear were Mikleo growling.

He looked back up at Mikleo as the dragon shook himself, not bothering to move as water splattered on him. Vita chirped in his arms, giving herself a little shake before settling back down again.

Sorey laughed and turned to face the road to the noble’s district. “Well, I promised Alisha that I would meet up with her after she and Sergei were done with all the preparations for the treaty ceremony. We might as well swing by and see if they’re there. If not, I’m sure we’ll see them around. The Sparrowfeathers should be here by now, so Rose should be around.”

Mikleo perked up at that, Sorey easily following the dragons’ train of thought. It had been the same since Vita had hatched out of her egg. The dragons in Elysia had always been cooing over her, as had any of the other dragons that they had seen. Mikleo seemed to take pride in showing Vita off to everyone, although that could have just been because he was still a young dragon. After all, every time that Vita was put forward he was too. Sorey just assumed that Mikleo was showing off, if only because he was young and he had managed to prove himself by winning a mate and at least managing to hatch an egg. Sorey wasn’t too sure how he measured up to most other dragons’ standards, but at least Vita got plenty of attention.

Mikleo hummed, lowering his head to nuzzle Vita. “We haven’t seen Rose for a while.”

“No. Not since the egg.”

“We probably should, since we’ll be working together again.”

Sorey laughed and leaned forward to kiss Mikleo’s scales. “Yeah. Come on, let’s find the others.”

Vita cheeped and clambered up onto his shoulders, going back to her previous position braced against the back of his neck and the top of his head. She peeped at Mikleo from her position.

Sorey reached back to rest a hand on her, keeping her steady as he turned to walk down the road. Mikeo fell into step beside him, his head turned to the side to watch the two of them. Sorey smiled and reached out to pat Mikleo’s muzzle, letting his hand linger there as the crowds parted to let the three of them pass.


	24. Chapter 24

Mikleo panted for breath as he beat his wings, trying to keep up with Gramps as the dragon continued his easy circling. He glanced up at where Gramps banked over him, trying to push forward through the strong wind.

It was especially windy for Elysia. The wind dragons usually kept the worst of the winds from whipping over the mountaintop, but they had stopped their careful tending to the winds on Gramps’ request.

Mikleo tried to stretch his wings to glide, screeching as he was tossed easily to one side. He tried to sort his wings out, but he felt like they were lost in the tangle of his legs and tail as the wind bowled him end over end. He twisted in the air, calling out for Gramps. He heard Gramps’ low reply, but the older dragon kept up his careful circling. Mikleo tipped his head back, watching Gramps glide easily on the winds.

He flapped hard, managing to turn himself over. He still couldn’t push against the winds like Gramps could, but he could at least try.

He redoubled his efforts, his heart pounding in his chest as he inched forward against the wind. It wasn’t much progress, but it was enough to make his muscles burn and his wings shake from the effort. Mikleo ducked his head against the wind, trying to dig in and get a rhythm back. But his next stroke fumbled and he went tumbling away on the next gust.

He squeaked, clawing at the air like he could climb back up into place. He got a glimpse of the grass and the rocks that rose on either side of the gate that humans had once put up before he was pulled out of his tumble by Gramps plucking him from the air.

Mikleo went still, panting for breath as he felt Gramps adjust his hold on him. The older dragon was careful, the hold just enough to keep him from getting thrown away into the wind again. More reassuring than the hold was the low rumble coming from Gramps.

The sound kept up until Gramps was on the ground again. Mikleo sighed as he was lowered to his feet, tipping his head up as Gramps nuzzled under his chin. “Are you hurt?”

Mikleo shook his head and tried to walk away, but his legs wobbled dangerously. He splayed them out, feeling them shake. He whimpered before dropping onto his stomach.

He thought he heard Gramps chuckle, but then the dragon was nudging his sides gently, probably searching for any injuries. Mikleo let Gramps check him over, too busy trying to catch his breath after struggling with the wind and his near crash landing. The soft croon helped calm him down, although Mikleo wished that it would stop his shaking.

Gramps stopped nuzzling him, the older dragon giving him a loving lick. “We’ll take a few days off before trying this again.”

Mikleo groaned and dropped his head to the ground.

Gramps laughed and licked the tip of his muzzle. “I know it’s hard, but you have to learn. The winds won’t always be so nice outside of Elysia.”

“I’m not going to leave Elysia.”

Gramps gave him a strange look, one that Mikleo didn’t quite understand. But it looked sad.

He lifted his head to nudge Gramp’s muzzle, hoping to cheer the old dragon up. It didn’t quite work, but Gramps seemed to be a bit happier. “Rest, Mikleo.”

Mikleo nodded and dropped his head back to the ground. He listened as Gramps moved away, the older dragon probably going back to their usual nesting spot to ask the wind dragons to work on their element again. Mikleo sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for the sound of the hard blowing winds to stop.

He was willing to blame the whistling of the wind for the fact that he didn’t hear Sorey until the human was close to him.

“Mikleo!”

He jerked his head up from the ground, perking his ears up as Sorey ran the last feet towards him. Mikleo wiggled in place, trying to drag himself close to Sorey despite his shaking legs. It didn’t work too well, but it made the perfect space for Sorey to sit down on the grass. Mikleo dropped his head into Sorey’s lap, sighing when the human started to stroke the back of his head.

Sorey hadn’t been allowed to join the flying lessons like he had before. Gramps had said that it had been too dangerous to bring the human up into the air with them. Mikleo had pouted at that, but he was glad of that now. It was all too easy to imagine Sorey being torn from Gramps’ back with the high winds. Gramps would have never let Sorey fall too far, but Sorey might have gotten hurt when Gramps had gone to catch him. He didn’t have the protection of scales, he was fragile and squishy.

Mikleo poked Sorey’s stomach with his nose, laughing when Sorey squeaked in surprise. Sorey batted at his muzzle for a moment before leaning back on his hands. He stared up at the sky for a moment before he looked back at Mikleo. “How was it?”

“Were you watching?”

Sorey nodded. “Almost all of it. I had to go back into the house for a jacket. When I came out, you were already done.”

Mikleo breathed out a sigh of relief. Sorey hadn’t seen him take a tumble, which meant that there would be no teasing.

Sorey sat up, gently lifting Mikleo’s head out of his lap. “Come on, it’s cold out here. Mason started a fire in the fireplace and I cleaned up so there should be room for you.”

An afternoon spent dozing out of the high winds sounded heavenly, especially with the way that everything was starting to hurt.

Mikleo lifted himself to his feet, unable to keep himself from groaning as he managed it. He swayed for a moment before starting back up towards the nesting grounds and Sorey’s house.

Every step was an effort, Mikleo wincing as his sore muscles made themselves known. He hadn’t been so sore since he had started gliding on the calm winds around Elysia.

He felt Sorey’s hand on his shoulder, his skin twitching at the light touch before Sorey pressed his palm against his scales. It was lower than it had used to be, Mikleo glancing back at it.

The position of Sorey’s hand was just the start of it, they were barely the same size anymore. Mikleo was sure that he wouldn’t be able to fit his head in Sorey’s lap by the end of the year. It was sad, but also better because now he could curl up around Sorey and surround him. Now he could protect him.

He pushed on gamely until they got to Sorey’s house. Mikleo practically shoved past Sorey to get into the warmth, sighing as he flopped down on the floor.

The fire in the fireplace wasn’t a roaring one, but it was warmer than outside, which was just what he needed. He cooed as he arranged his aching limbs into the perfect position. Mikleo expected Sorey to slide over his haunches and settle down in the slight curve of his body, but Sorey stayed on his other side.

Mikleo slid his head along the floor, looking back at Sorey as the human paced by his wing. Sorey rubbed his hands together, glancing between Mikleo’s head and his wings. “Do you mind if I try something?”

He grunted his answer. He trusted Sorey.

Mikleo watched as Sorey gently poked at the muscles around one wing. It wasn’t helpful, but it didn’t hurt. He huffed and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the fire.

He tensed when Sorey pushed down hard, breathing out slowly when Sorey started rubbing circles in the muscles. It hurt for a moment, but it slowly slid into feeling good.

Mikleo crooned, spreading his wing slightly so Sorey could get a more of his side. He thought he heard Sorey laugh, but that didn’t matter when Sorey was working magic on his aching muscles.

He shifted his head, turning it so he could look at Sorey. The human grinned back at him, leaning heavily on one place. He grunted, the sound trailing off into something like a moan. His foot twitched, Mikleo trying to keep it from kicking out as he leaned more into Sorey’s hands.

“That feels good, huh?”

Mikleo made an inarticulate noise, sure that Sorey would understand anyway.

Sorey really leaned in, Mikleo going limp as the human worked on the sore muscles around his wing. It wasn’t enough to get it to stop aching, but it felt fantastic, less like he was ready to fall apart and more like he could at least make a try at flapping his wings.

He lost track of time as Sorey massaged, only opening his eyes when Sorey scooted around him to look at the other wing. Mikleo slowly stretched it open, letting Sorey guide it around the fireplace and to safety. Then Sorey was moving back to his side and rubbing at the sore muscles again. 

Mikleo kept his eye open to watch Sorey, a little amused by the look of fierce concentration on Sorey’s face. It was rare that Sorey focused on anything outside of their explorations to the ruins, and even that was a focus that could be snapped by the next thing that grabbed Sorey’s attention. 

He lifted his head and chittered at Sorey, surprised when the sound wasn’t immediately returned. Mikleo tipped his head, about to repeat the noise when Sorey gave his head a hard shake.

Sorey gave him an apologetic smile, slowing his motion down until he was just stroking over Mikleo’s scales. “Sorry. I was just admiring your scales. They’re pretty.”

Mikleo huffed and looked over his back. He hadn’t paid much attention to them after he had finished his shed and even then he hadn’t been happy with them. 

It had been annoying with the way that his skin had gotten too tight and then hadn’t stopped itching. The worst had been the way that Gramps hadn’t allowed him to just peel the skin off in huge sheets. Apparently that would have been bad, but Mikleo couldn’t imagine how that could be when he’d been able to do anything but scratch against rocks for days. At least Sorey had been able to help him with the patches that he hadn’t been able to reach. Mikleo couldn’t imagine attempting the shed without Sorey’s hands.

He grumbled, surprised when Sorey shook his head. “But they are. All teal and white, like the river.”

Mikleo shrugged, halting the motion part of the way through when his shoulder muscles protested. “My element is water.”

Sorey didn’t have an answer for that. He just kept petting Mikelo’s side.

Mikleo shifted in place, not sure what to do with the attention. It was something a little more than the normal grooming, but he liked it. He tipped his head to the side, looking at his scales with that new perspective. It was still hard to see what Sorey saw in them, but Sorey had never lied to him before.

He curled his claws, trying not to scratch the floor. “Do you really like them that much?”

Sorey nodded, nuzzling into Mikleo’s side. Mikleo’s skin twitched, the toes on his back foot spreading. The scales were still sensitive after his shed. 

He rolled to the side, catching Sorey in the crook of one arm. Sorey laughed as Mikleo rolled them over. He twisted in Mikleo’s hold so he could press his face against Mikleo’s neck.

Mikleo looked down at Sorey. It was weird to see the human against the backdrop of white scales instead of the dull browns and greens that he had been. It looked better.

Sorey looked at him and smiled, Mikleo leaning forward over himself as far as he could go. Sorey covered the distance between them, licking the tip of Mikleo’s muzzle before allowing Mikleo to nuzzle him.

Mikleo rested his muzzle in Sorey’s hair, considering the human for a moment. “Do you want a few?”

Sorey’s eyes widened. He patted Mikleo’s scales almost reverently. “Can I?”

Mikleo huffed and looked away from Sorey’s hopeful expression. “I won’t be using them.”

He glanced back down at Sorey’s gasp, looking at the necklace that was flopped on his scales. One of his baby teeth was tied carefully to the string, held between two feathers. Mikleo contemplated a set of scales on either side of the feathers, teal and white.

It would look nice. Sorey would at least match him. Humans couldn’t shed, but they could decorate themselves and wear brighter clothes. Sorey had already started wearing the Elysalark feathers, some of his scales would make a difference. And then they could be almost the same again. 

It was disconcerting to suddenly be reminded how different they were and it would only get worse, or so said Gramps.

Sorey beamed up at him and nuzzled into Mikleo’s scales, Mikleo not even bothering to stop his foot from twitching. It felt good to be basking in the heat from the fire and Sorey’s affection. With the way he was growing, there was only so much time left before he couldn’t hold Sorey like this.

He sighed and let his head drop back to the ground. He lifted his other arm, holding Sorey close to him. Sorey sighed and wrapped his arms around Mikleo’s neck, holding him just as tightly.


	25. Chapter 25

“Sorey.”

He opened one eye as he was nudged gently, Sorey getting a glimpse of Mikleo looked worriedly in past them before nudging him again. “Sorey, they want to speak with the Shepherd.”

Sorey yawned and sat up on Mikleo’s foreleg. He combed a hand through his hair, trying to wake up enough to be able to handle the conversation. “Who does?”

Mikleo just nodded out into the dark.

Sorey frowned and dropped off of Mikleo’s foreleg, resting his hand on the dragon’s scales as he came around in front of him. 

Mikleo’s night vision had always been better than his own and he trusted the dragon, but that didn’t stop it from being disconcerting when he couldn’t see whatever had gotten Mikleo’s attention.

He reached up to rest a hand against Mikleo’s head as the dragon lowered it. The touch was enough to center him again, Sorey stepping close to Mikleo as he saw a shadow shuffle out of the greater darkness of the rest of the woods.

Sorey blinked at the odd shape, trying to resolve it into something that made sense to his own mind. His hand twitched by his side, the half remembered spell to call up light flickering through his mind before dying. It was easy enough to ignore, just like he could ignore the strange wistfulness that came when he looked up at the sky and remembered that he couldn’t fly anymore or the artes that he thought that he could do. Those were all remnants of Maotelus lurking inside of him. They were all things that he couldn’t do. The only part of Maotelus’ power that he could access were those that had been granted to the Shepherd.

He flexed his fingers, waiting the urge out.

It didn’t matter, because the thing moved out from the shadows and into the dim moonlight that came through the leaves.

Sorey stared at the egg, feeling Mikleo start by his side. He curled his fingers against Mikleo’s scales, about to ask what was going on when a tiny dragon clambered up onto the egg.

At first Sorey thought that it was hatchling, but then the dragon spread its wings for balance and Sorey saw the bright gold markings on its wings. He stared at the small dragon, picking out patterns in gold all over its dark body.

The small dragon bobbed its head as it looked at them before flicking the fins at the side of its head out. “So you are the two traveling with Lady Lailah.”

Sorey nodded, watching as the tiny dragon puffed out his chest. “If Lady Lailah trusted you, then I can too.”

The dragon hopped off the egg, giving it a nudge with its head. Sorey fully expected the dragon not to be able to move the egg, but it rolled gently towards them. 

“I heard that Lady Lailah had taken up with a Shepherd. I also heard she had a mated pair with her.”

Sorey glanced over at the ring that he wore on his finger, pressing his thumb against it. He could feel the tiny jeweled eye of the dragon’s head pressing into his skin.

Mikleo answered the motion with a croon, his gaze lingering on Sorey’s fingers before he looked back at the small dragon.

Sorey looked over at the dragon, seeing the look that the dragon gave the too of them before it shrugged.

“Well, there’s all sorts.” The dragon nudged the egg up to Mikleo’s claws before coming back around it and sitting to the side. It rested one hand on the egg, nodding slowly. “And this egg needs looking after. I found places for the others, but this one hasn’t got anyone to look after it.”

Sorey tipped his head to the side. “Why don’t you look after it?”

“I could…” The dragon scratched at the hinge of his jaw. “But I’m not ready to settle down. I haven’t found the right girl.” 

The dragon glanced back to where the other dragons were sleeping in their usual pile. It’s gaze lingered on where Lailah was tucked snugly between Edna and Zaveid. Sorey heard the dragon sigh before it perked back up.

“Anyway, I’ve been on the look out for mated dragons to pass this egg off and here you are.”

Mikleo stretched his neck out to sniff at the egg, nudging it gently. “What happened to its nest?”

The dragon’s fins drooped. “The war hit really hard here. There were people starving. Anything was fair game. I found the eggs and kept them safe, but I can’t look after them. Normin dragons aren’t made to look after you full size dragons. I couldn’t hunt enough to feed them or protect them.”

Sorey swallowed and looked at Mikleo. There was a keen interest on the dragon’s face, a strange sort of longing that Sorey was sure that he shared. 

The egg was alone, something that a hatchling should never be. There was every chance that they could take the egg back to Elysia. Someone would be more than happy to look after the hatchling. After the disaster of Hyland’s attempted invasion, a hatchling in Elysia would bind the dragons back together from the way that they were drifting apart. The hatchling would be safe and loved in Elysia.

Or they could take care of the egg.

Sorey tapped a finger against Mikleo’s head, fully expecting Mikleo to disagree. 

They were on the move nearly constantly clearing out the hellions that were left after the Lord of Calamity. There weren’t many, but they were strong and the middle of a battle wasn’t the place for hatchling.

Then again, it would be just as easy to return to Elysia. They were almost done and they had been trying to recruit other Shepherds. Just how was still beyond them, but a break would mean they would have the time to figure it out. Besides, once the egg hatched there was no reason that they couldn’t travel again.

“Mikleo? Could we?”

Mikleo sighed, Sorey feeling relief instead of annoyance through their shared heart. “You have to save every lost bird, don’t you?”

Sorey smiled and leaned over to nuzzle his face into Mikleo’s scales. “Thank you.”

Mikleo didn’t make a sound, but the way that he leaned into Sorey said enough. Sorey laughed and kissed Mikleo’s scales before he pulled away. He looked back at the small dragon, catching the look of bemusement on the dragon’s face before it shrugged.

“Anyone is better than no one as far as I’m concerned. I’m just glad that this one has someone.” The dragon nudged the egg against Mikleo’s claws, Mikleo quick to lift one hand and curl it protectively around the egg. That seemed to please the dragon, its fins rising again. “Now, if you run into any trouble in this area, don’t hesitate to call for Atakk. I owe you a favor now.”

Atakk gave them a flippant salute with one of his wings.The small dragon turned and scurried off into the undergrowth. Atakk was quick to peek his head out again, glancing between the both of them. “And if you could pass on the word to Lady Lailah that I’m in the area, that would be another favor I owe you.”

Atakk disappeared into the undergrowth before Sorey could say anything else. 

He watched the bushes rattle for a moment before he shook his head. He was almost tempted to follow after Atakk when a soft croon made him freeze.

Sorey turned to look at Mikleo, watching as the dragon nuzzled at the egg. The sight was enough to make his stomach twist pleasantly. 

He ducked under Mikleo’s head, reaching out to rest a hand on the egg. “Hello.”

There wasn’t a response, not that he expected one. But the egg was nice and warm under his hand, the shell wonderfully solid. Sorey didn’t know what made a good egg or a bad egg, but the one that he was looking at looked perfect.

He sighed and rested his forehead against the egg, shivering when Mikleo brushed against him. “Mikleo…”

“I know.” Mikleo licked his cheek. “I know.”


	26. Chapter 26

They raised Rose’s monument on a high hill overlooking the sea. There was nothing buried under the stone, but that wasn’t the point. The stone was a place for the humans to visit and leave their trinkets in remembrance of Shepherd Rose. The real Rose was curled in an egg buried in the warm sand of Lohgrin, but no human save for the Shepherd who had been with her until the end, the twins and Sorey knew that. The dragons wanted to keep some of their secrets.

Besides, there was a slim chance that she would actually remember what she had been. There was no point in getting the world’s hopes up.

Mikleo turned his head to watch as the Shepherd helped the twins down the slope, the dragons already waiting for them at the bottom. Mikleo nodded at Lailah, surprised when she shot him a sorrowful glance. She didn’t give him much more than that, bending her head down to nudge the Shepherd as he passed them.

He shifted his wings on his back, ready to walk down the hill and talk to her when he heard Sorey call his name.

Mikleo turned to face Sorey, lowering his head so he was at eye level. Sorey just smiled at him and stroked the scales around his eye.

Sorey was suspiciously teary, Mikleo watching as Sorey gave him one long look over, like he was trying to memorize him. Mikleo trilled out a question, tensing when Sorey didn’t answer immediately. He just continued to stare at Mikleo.

The silence was just starting to worry Mikleo when Sorey sighed and patted him. “I think…it’s time.”

Mikleo stared at Sorey in confusion. It was usually easy to ready Sorey, he’d had nearly a hundred years of practice at it. Not even the wrinkles or the slow stoop to Sorey’s back had been enough to throw him off. But four words were baffling him. It wasn’t until Sorey gave Rose’s monument a significant glance that Mikleo understood.

He dropped to the ground with a keen, gathering Sorey against him gently. He felt Sorey grab onto his muzzle, but that wasn’t enough to calm the looming sense of loss.

It was bad enough that Taccio and Gramps were gone, both of them going in their sleep one after the other. It was hard enough to have lost Alisha and Rose, but it was too much to lose Sorey.

He closed his eyes, his keens dissolving into whimpers as Sorey hushed him. It didn’t help the looming sense of loss, not even when Sorey gently guided Mikleo’s ear to his chest, the motion familiar after so many years. He almost wanted to ignore it and ignore what Sorey had said. But, if he did that, they would end up just like Gramps had warned him about, angry and resentful at each other as they kept each other alive.

He couldn’t let that happen. So he would just have to let Sorey go.

* * *

Mikleo sat in the courtyard of Artorius’ Throne. He focused on the stones of the courtyard, tracing out the cracks in them from the battle against Heldalf and Maotelus. The shrine had been fixed sometime in their wandering, but not the courtyard.

He traced out one of the cracks with his claw, jerking it back when he heard someone moving across the courtyard. Mikleo lifted his head, almost afraid to look back. He finally managed to convince himself when he felt a wing drape over his back, Lailah’s familiar warmth settling by his side.

It was easier to look at her than back at the shrine.

Mikleo sighed and tipped his head to the side, not surprised when she nudged it so he was tucked under her neck. It didn’t matter how old he was, she would always treat him like one of her hatchlings and he needed that at the moment.

Lailah cooed to him, her tail curling around him. She couldn’t quite tuck him against her side like before, but her steady presence was a comfort.

He closed his eyes, leaning heavily against her. She took his weight without a comment, Mikleo glad for that.

She was apparently the first one out, but now he could hear the other dragons starting to leave the shrine, and he didn’t want to look at them. They had been gathering for days at Sorey’s request, all of them willing to pay back the Shepherd who had given them the world again. Mikleo had spent most of his time avoiding them.

This was Sorey’s choice and he wasn’t going to take it from him, not when it meant the end to the aches and pains that had compromised most of Sorey’s later years. Not when the other dragons were clearly touched that the Shepherd would ask for their help. They didn’t need to know his fear that they were just helping take Sorey further away from him. _Sorey_ didn’t need to know how afraid he was that all of the promises that they had whispered to each other the night before would be void.

It was far more likely that Sorey would emerge without memories than with. That was a small thing to worry about in the grand scheme of things, but it was also a lifetime worth of memories that Mikleo wasn’t ready to throw away.

He turned his head as he felt someone slip alongside him. He was surprised to see Edna leaning against him.

Mikleo tensed, ready for a poke or any of Edna’s usual teasing. Instead, she was quiet. She rested her head against his shoulder. “It’s over.”

He tensed at the wording, almost relieved when she dug her chin into his shoulder. “Calm down. Everything is fine.” Edna paused for a moment before lifting her chin away. “Ekseo says that everything went as usual.”

Mikleo sighed and let his head drop. It didn’t matter that he would have been the first to know if the dragons’ efforts hadn’t gone right. It was good to hear it from someone who had been there.

He had wanted to be there, but Sorey had stopped him by the door with a kiss and assurances that he had already given enough.

He raised one hand to press it against the scar on his chest, concentrating on the beating of their heart.

It was slower than usual, but nothing that he couldn’t deal with. If anything, it made him want to curl up and sleep. That didn’t sound like a bad idea, to curl up around Sorey and sleep until he hatched.

Mikleo sighed and lowered his hand. He thought he heard Lailah start to say something, but it was lost under the sound of dragons walking out into the courtyard.

He lifted his head away from the protective arch of her neck, steeling himself against whatever he would see. To his relief, he just saw dragons walking out of the rebuilt shrine, all of them subdued. Mikleo watched them go, remaining in between the protective bulks of Lailah and Edna, even when Kyme came up to him.

Kyme gave him a long look before touching their muzzles together. If Kyme lingered over the greeting Mikleo didn’t call him on it. All of the dragons in Elysia would be in mourning, at least until the egg hatched. Sorey might not have been technically been dead, but they would be losing some part of him.

Kyme took a step back, nodding seriously at him. “When you’re ready…”

The dragon didn’t even have to finish the offer. Elysia was still home for him. It was where his family was. It was where he and Sorey had raised five hatchlings together. It was where he would always come back to.

Mikleo nodded, watching as Kyme stepped back to join the rest of the dragons in heading up to Elysia. He was sure that the dragons that Sorey had invited would take their leave from there and that he should go with them, but he didn’t feel like moving.

The two of them seemed to be content to stay on either side of him, Edna only moving when Zaveid came around.

The dragon nodded at the three of them before looking off in the direction of Rayfalke.

Mikleo sighed and stepped out from between Edna and Lailah. He ignored the concerned noise that Lailah made. The others couldn’t spend their time sitting around and letting him take baby steps. The three of them had a Shepherd to look after and he couldn’t stay away from Sorey.

“Go on.”

“Are you sure?”

Mikleo nodded, trying to keep his wings from twitching. He had to face what Sorey had chosen sooner or later.

He paused when Lailah brushed a wing over his back. She gave him a long look before rubbing her muzzle against his. “Don’t be a stranger, Mikleo.”

“I won’t. I just need time.”

“We understand. And we’ll be waiting to see you.”

“So don’t take forever with it.” Mikleo jumped as Edna prodded him in the side. 

He rolled his eyes and nodded. That seemed to be enough for the three of them to let him go. It didn’t stop them from lingering at the edge of the courtyard, but Mikleo was sure that they would watch him until he was out of their line of sight.

Mikleo tried to keep his pace even, managing to control his nervousness until he had stepped into the shrine.

He paused in the entrance, looking around at the rebuilt shrine. It looked just as opulent as some of the books that they had read had described it. He tore his gaze away from the shrine, quickly finding what he was looking for.

The curve of a shell was visible through a side door, Mikleo ducking in before coming to a stop at the sight of the egg resting in the room.

It looked like every egg that he had seen, but that didn’t make it any less special.

He swallowed and edged closer to the egg. He watched it carefully, almost expecting to see cracks forming. There had been so many dragons willing to help Sorey that Mikleo had to wonder if the help would speed up the time that Sorey had to spend in the egg. It was something that he’d just have to wait to find out.

Mikleo circled the egg twice before settling on the ground. He opened one wing to drape it over the egg, nudging it closer to his side. Once it was tucked up against him, he curled around it. Mikleo felt better now that it was enclosed in the protective curl of his body, not that anyone would dare to come to Camlann to harm it.

He crooned and rubbed his muzzle against the egg, listening hard for the steady beat of Sorey’s heart.

The egg was silent, Mikleo closing his eyes and tipping his head to rest against the egg. “I’m here, Sorey. I’m here.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, last part of the Dragonheart AU. Thanks to everyone who read and encouraged this along the way. Special thanks to [zilleniose-chu](http://zilleniose-chu.tumblr.com/) and [shamingcows](http://shamingcows.tumblr.com/) who did art for this fic.

Mikleo cautiously made his way through Camlann, the fin on his back stiff. He glanced around at the few bits of the village that were still standing, searching them for any sign of hellions. He doubted that they were there considering the seal that he had put up around the place seven years before and the continual blessings that were spread over the area. But that still didn’t calm him down. His most precious thing was stored in the old shrine, and he couldn’t risk anything happening to it.

He edged his way to the base of the stairs, stretching his neck up to try and see over the edge of the stairs. From what he could see, nothing had changed. The gates had been rebuilt, as had the shrine, but those had been done nearly fifty years before. There was no sign of them falling in or repairs that had been done.

But none of those had drawn him back.

Mikleo lowered his head, taking a deep breath as the pounding of his heart sped up. He reached up to rest a hand over his heart, practically feeling the hard pace.

He had gotten used to the slow, steady beat that it had stayed in for seven years. Mikleo assumed that it was a compromise between what he needed to be active and the slow pace that Sorey’s half had slowed down to while he was in the egg.

He’d thought he’d been dying when his heart had sped up to a normal pace. It was something that he felt foolish about now, especially since the Shepherd that he’d been traveling with had panicked. Alisha and Rose hadn’t appreciated it, especially since their Shepherd was still young and unsure. Mikleo was sure that he would be forgiven though, especially if what he thought was true.

If their heart was beating strongly again, then it could mean only one thing. 

That their heart was beating faster the closer he got to where he had left Sorey’s egg safely swaddled was something that he hadn’t anticipated. Mikleo frowned and rubbed the scar before setting his hand down. Either way, lingering on the stairs wouldn’t get him any answers.

He bounded up the stairs, impatient to get to the top. His feet sent stone skittering down the stairs, the sound loud in the quiet that surrounded Camlann. Mikleo whipped his head around to watch the debris fall.

If there was something in the shrine, it knew that he was there. 

Mikleo took and deep breath and stepped up into the courtyard. He tried to keep to a walk as he crossed, but he couldn’t help but break out into a run.

It had been seven years. Five more than it had taken Alisha. Six more than it had taken Rose. If the stories from Elysia were to be believed, it was a six and a half years longer than he had taken, but he had been a child. Sorey had been an old man when he had chosen to go, old and holding Maotelus’ power of purification. It was a unique combination and no one knew what would come out of it. Not even Ekseo had seemed sure.

He paused by the door, taking a deep breath. He could smell another dragon in the building. The scent was almost recognizable, but it was jumbled up with the smell of fresh meat.

Mikleo took a cautious step into the shrine, habit taking him towards the side room that had housed Sorey’s egg for years.

He made it a few steps into the shrine before he saw movement, Mikleo freezing at the sight of wings being opened.

The dragon was facing away from him, giving Mikleo a good look at the dragon as he stretched. The dragon was dark, shading down from dark blue to dark purple and finally black on his underbelly. The dark colors were broken up by the orange feathers running from the back of the dragon’s head, along his back and to the tip of his tail, and the white on the dragon’s feet. 

His wings were white too, Mikleo staring at them as the dragon fanned them. He traced over the familiar black pattern than ran from the top of the webbing to the edges, Mikleo leaning forward. It was the pattern from the front of the Shepherd’s cape.

He took a slow step forward, the sound of his claws on the stone enough to get the dragon to turn. Mikleo saw the crest of feathers on the dragon’s head raise slightly in interest but he couldn’t pay attention to that, not when he was staring at the pattern of lines and circles that ran down the dragon’s sides. It was the Shepherd’s pattern again, and so familiar.

Mikleo looked up at the dragon, meeting bright green eyes. He stared, not sure if he should snarl and chase the dragon away or charge forward. Instead, he made a soft questioning sound.

The dragon crossed the distance between them instead of answering, reaching out so he could trace the line of where Mikleo’s scales when from white to black to teal. Mikleo shivered at the light touch up the side of his neck, lifting his lip slightly but he didn’t snarl. 

It was too confusing. The dragon smelled like Sorey, but the whole shrine smelled like Sorey. The touch was familiar too, but the dragon was unfamiliar. Then again, his heart was settling like it would whenever Sorey was around.

He lowered his lip, leaning into the touch as the dragon nuzzled up to the hinge of his jaw. Mikleo crooned, pitching the sound into the one he had only used for Sorey.

The dragon responded with the noise that Sorey used to make, Mikleo feeling his heart skip a beat as the dragon nuzzled into the space between the fins on the side of his head. He leaned into the touch, his gaze lingering on the markings. “Sorey?”

The croon dropped down into a low rumble, Mikleo shivering as he felt the vibrations through him. If that wasn’t answer enough, the way that the dragon breathed out his name was. “Mikleo…”

“Sorey.” Mikleo turned his head, pressing his nose against Sorey’s neck. He took a deep breath, shaking at the familiar scent. 

It was Sorey, his senses weren’t lying to him.

Mikleo trilled and launched himself at Sorey. It seemed like Sorey had been thinking the same thing because they met in a tangle of limbs. Mikleo had the sense to tuck his wings in to keep them from getting caught, but Sorey’s were still spread. Mikleo saw light filtering in through the thin membranes, making the pattern on them in black stand out more. Mikleo crooned at the sight, nuzzling against any part of Sorey that he could reach.

Sorey seemed to be doing the same, the two of them rolling and writhing on the floor of the shrine. Mikleo felt his tail knock against the wall and he twisted to keep them from fetching up against any of the walls.

That gave Sorey the time to practically wrap himself around Mikleo, the two of them coming to a stop. Mikleo was lying on his side with his haunches twisted up. Sorey was lying on top of him, tucked between his hind legs. Their tails were tangled together, Mikleo shuddering at the tickle of Sorey’s feathers against his scales.

Sorey hummed and looked down at him, the content look on his face taking Mikleo’s breath away. He looked away, pressing the side of his face against the floor as he felt his scales heat up with embarrassment. “Took you long enough.”

Sorey snorted and lowered his head to rest alongside Mikleo’s. “You missed me?”

“Of course I did, but you took your sweet time with it.”

He expected Sorey to do something in retaliation. With the way that they were lying it wouldn’t take too much for Sorey to reach his sides and there was no way for him to defend himself. Sorey wasn’t small anymore, which meant that he couldn’t just lift Sorey away from his sides.

Mikleo tensed, watching for Sorey to move.

Instead Sorey pulled himself forward. Mikleo gasped and shuddered, his foot twitching as Sorey settled his weight on top of him. He had expected it to be annoying, like it had been when they were younger and Sorey had pinned him to the ground. Being pinned to the ground had always been too constraining, except it felt good now.

He swallowed, trying to figure out what he was feeling when Sorey nuzzled his neck again. Mikleo tensed, his breathing coming faster as Sorey made his way up to the fins at the back of his head. 

“Sorry.” Sorey’s teeth scraped over the edge of his fin, Mikleo sucking in a quick breath at the sensation. “I didn’t mean to take so long.”

“D-don’t worry about it.”

He hoped that Sorey hadn’t hear the shake in his voice, but it was probably too much to hope that Sorey missed the way their heart sped up.

Sorey pulled his head back, staring at him with a shocked expression on his face. Mikleo felt his scales heat up as he flushed, watching as Sorey’s scales did the same. 

Sorey was attractive, he always had been for Mikleo. He’d always been able to resist before, but seeing Sorey as a dragon has destroyed any reasons that he had held back.

He lifted his head slightly. It would be so easy to push Sorey off and go back to the way that he was used to their relationship being. But it would be just as easy to give in.

Mikleo stared at Sorey for a moment before lifting his head high enough to rub his muzzle against Sorey’s. Sorey leaned into the motion, Mikleo feeling their heart skip a bit when he licked him.

He pulled his head away, watching as Sorey processed what Mikleo had done. To his relief, Sorey didn’t leave him enough time to rethink. 

Sorey gave a low rumble that Mikleo could feel vibrating through him. Sorey lowered his head, nipping and licking along the edge of Mikleo’s jaw.

Mikleo whined and lowered his head to the ground, Sorey following after him. He shivered as Sorey found his way between the fins again, gasping when Sorey nipped at his ear. 

That just seemed to encourage Sorey more, his attention moving from Mikleo’s ear to his neck. Mikleo hummed and closed his eyes, his foot twitching with each lick and nip.

* * *

Mikleo opened his eyes as he felt Sorey move from on top of him. He lifted his head, crooning as he pressed his muzzle against Sorey’s. He heard Sorey laugh, the dragon licking the side of his face before he stepped away.

“Hungry?”

Mikleo glanced back at the pile of bones that had been kicked into a corner, the remains of the catch that Sorey had brought in when they had found each other again.

He licked his lips, feeling his stomach rumble but the sound was easy enough to ignore. “You offering?”

Sorey nodded, pausing in the doorway of the shrine. Mikleo took the opportunity to stare, tracing out the patterns on Sorey’s back and sides. He didn’t think that he would ever tire of tracing them out, especially when Sorey’s reaction had been so interesting when he had done that with his tongue.

He shook his head, focusing on the subject at hand. They had gotten distracted more than enough already.

Mikleo pushed himself up so he was sitting, taking a moment to stretch out his back. He lingered over the ache he felt, glancing over at Sorey in time to catch Sorey’s grin. Sorey was probably feeling it to, and he looked more than proud. The feathers at the back of his head rose slightly, Mikleo sure that the next step was Sorey puffing himself up.

He shook his head and stood up. His legs wobbled a bit as they took his weight, Mikleo snorting in annoyance as he struggled to get his balance. He thought he heard Sorey laugh, but he decided to ignore it. He was in too good of a mood.

He walked up alongside Sorey, making sure to keep in full contact with his mate.

Sorey returned the favor by opening one wing and draping it over Mikleo.

Mikleo turned his head to nibble at the leading edge of Sorey’s wing, watching Sorey for his reaction.

The shiver that he got in response was worth it, although he stopped himself quickly. There were slightly more important things for them to be doing.

He knocked his shoulder against Sorey. “So, are we going to stand here or are we going hunting?”

“Hunting, but on foot.” Sorey flushed. “I’ve been up in the air a few times, but I haven’t gotten the hang of flying.”

Mikleo leaned into Sorey. “I’ll teach you.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “I’ll even skip the high wind days if you do well.”

Sorey beamed at him before bounding out of the shrine. Mikleo had to duck his head to avoid being hit by Sorey’s wing. He huffed and looked at Sorey, unable to stay annoyed with him. 

He tipped his head up, looking at the sky. It was clear and beautifully blue, the best kind of sky for flying. And he would get to do it with Sorey.

Mikleo smiled to himself and walked out into the courtyard of the shrine. It felt completely natural to tuck himself against Sorey’s side and give him an affectionate lick. He lingered there for a moment before stepping away. “Come on, Sorey. Fly with me.”

He launched himself into the air, beating up and out of the way. Mikleo banked to circle around the shrine, aware that Sorey was watching him. 

Sorey called up to him, rocking back onto his hindquarters. Sorey hesitated there for a moment, shifting his weight. He seemed to find the place that he was looking for because he pushed off the ground hard. Sorey took a few awkward wingbeats before they evened out.

Mikleo trilled to encourage Sorey, watching with pride as his mate rose to join him in the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last note here. Headcanon Sorey as Light/Void because the largest soul donation he got came from Maotelus, which pretty much decided his element for him. Therefore, he gets a mix of darker colors and some carry over from his old human outfit.


	28. Bonus Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People kept asking for dragon sex, so I wrote it. A continuation from the fade to black from chapter 27.

It was Sorey, his senses weren’t lying to him.

Mikleo trilled and launched himself at Sorey. It seemed like Sorey had been thinking the same thing because they met in a tangle of limbs. Mikleo had the sense to tuck his wings in to keep them from getting caught, but Sorey’s were still spread. Mikleo saw light filtering in through the thin membranes, making the pattern on them in black stand out more. Mikleo crooned at the sight, nuzzling against any part of Sorey that he could reach.

Sorey seemed to be doing the same, the two of them rolling and writhing on the floor of the shrine. Mikleo felt his tail knock against the wall and he twisted to keep them from fetching up against any of the walls.

That gave Sorey the time to practically wrap himself around Mikleo, the two of them coming to a stop. Mikleo was lying on his side with his haunches twisted up. Sorey was lying on top of him, tucked between his hind legs. Their tails were tangled together, Mikleo shuddering at the tickle of Sorey’s feathers against his scales.

Sorey hummed and looked down at him, the content look on his face taking Mikleo’s breath away. He looked away, pressing the side of his face against the floor as he felt his scales heat up with embarrassment. “Took you long enough.”

Sorey snorted and lowered his head to rest alongside Mikleo’s. “You missed me?”

“Of course I did, but you took your sweet time with it.”

He expected Sorey to do something in retaliation. With the way that they were lying it wouldn’t take too much for Sorey to reach his sides and there was no way for him to defend himself. Sorey wasn’t small anymore, which meant that he couldn’t just lift Sorey away from his sides.

Mikleo tensed, watching for Sorey to move.

Instead Sorey pulled himself forward. Mikleo gasped and shuddered, his foot twitching as Sorey settled his weight on top of him. He had expected it to be annoying, like it had been when they were younger and Sorey had pinned him to the ground. Being pinned to the ground had always been too constraining, except it felt good now.

He swallowed, trying to figure out what he was feeling when Sorey nuzzled his neck again. Mikleo tensed, his breathing coming faster as Sorey made his way up to the fins at the back of his head.

“Sorry.” Sorey’s teeth scraped over the edge of his fin, Mikleo sucking in a quick breath at the sensation. “I didn’t mean to take so long.”

“D-don’t worry about it.”

He hoped that Sorey hadn’t hear the shake in his voice, but it was probably too much to hope that Sorey missed the way their heart sped up.

Sorey pulled his head back, staring at him with a shocked expression on his face. Mikleo felt his scales heat up as he flushed, watching as Sorey’s scales did the same.

Sorey was attractive, he always had been for Mikleo. He’d always been able to resist before, but seeing Sorey as a dragon has destroyed any reasons that he had held back.

He lifted his head slightly. It would be so easy to push Sorey off and go back to the way that he was used to their relationship being. But it would be just as easy to give in.

Mikleo stared at Sorey for a moment before lifting his head high enough to rub his muzzle against Sorey’s. Sorey leaned into the motion, Mikleo feeling their heart skip a bit when he licked him.

He pulled his head away, watching as Sorey processed what Mikleo had done. To his relief, Sorey didn’t leave him enough time to rethink.

Sorey gave a low rumble that Mikleo could feel vibrating through him. Sorey lowered his head, nipping and licking along the edge of Mikleo’s jaw.

Mikleo whined and lowered his head to the ground, Sorey following after him. He shivered as Sorey found his way between the fins again, gasping when Sorey nipped at his ear.

That just seemed to encourage Sorey more, his attention moving from Mikleo’s ear to his neck. Mikleo hummed and closed his eyes, his foot twitching with each lick and nip.

He gasped as one nip was harder, his whole body twisting and straining up against Sorey. He heard Sorey suck in a deep breath, the only sound in the room the sound of their panting.

Mikleo broke the silence as Sorey shifted on top of him, moaning as Sorey rocked forward against him.

He opened one eye at a gentle touch to his cheek, Mikleo lifted his head slightly so he could lean against Sorey. It was a welcome break to try and calm their racing heart, although Mikleo wasn’t sure how much it was helping when he kept nuzzling back into Sorey’s feathers and nipping at them or licking at the bottom of Sorey’s jaw. He _knew_  that Sorey’s renewed exploration of the areas around his ears weren’t helping, especially when he was nibbling at the edge of them.

Mikleo bucked his hips up, his leg kicking hard at the drag of teeth over the top of his ear. He whined, reaching up to grab at Sorey’s shoulders to pull him closer. 

His muddled mind told him that he needed more of something, but it was hard to choose. He wasn’t completely naive about what was happening, neither he and Sorey were. They had accidentally stumbled upon many private moments in Elysia and Zaveid had filled in the blanks. But no one had told him that he would want so much.

He wanted Sorey to keep going, to keep dragging his teeth over his scales and soothing the sharp bite of pain with his tongue. He wanted Sorey to bear down on him. But he also wanted Sorey inside of him.

His tail twitched as he tried to free it from where it was tangled with Sorey’s, trying to move to the side even as he pulled Sorey closer.

Mikleo panted for breath, keening when Sorey found another sensitive spot on his neck. He dug his claws into Sorey’s shoulders, quickly letting go when he heard Sorey grunt. “Sorry.”

“No. It’s fine.” The words were whispered against his neck, Mikleo shivering as Sorey dragged his tongue along the divide between black and white scales. “It means I’m doing this right.”

Mikleo was sure that he heard Sorey chuckle, but the sound was lost in his own next gasp as Sorey found another spot to focus his attention on. “Not fair…I don’t know you like that anymore.”

Sorey lifted his head up with a grin on his face. He leaned forward to rub their noses together, Mikleo sighing at the open affection. It was almost enough to calm the urgency that he felt.

He kept his head raised, swallowing when Sorey paused to nose as the scar on his chest. Mikleo shivered as Sorey licked it reverently before moving on.

Mikleo whined as the wonderful sensation of Sorey’s weight on him disappeared. He tried to rock further up but the awkward position he was in prevent him. Mikleo huffed and dropped his head back to the ground so he could push himself slightly upright and onto the one foreleg that was on the floor. He managed to get himself slightly upright as Sorey nuzzled his sides.

He expected it to tickle, but it didn’t. It was a light touch that drove him crazy.

Mikleo shifted under Sorey, his foot twitching when Sorey licked at one of the darker streaks of blue over his ribs. 

Sorey worked his way down the streaks, his steady pace slowing when the got to the last one.

Mikleo sucked in a quick breath as Sorey’s nose trailed onto his underbelly. It was obvious what had caught his attention, Sorey tipping his head to stare at where Mikleo’s cock rested against his stomach.

He felt his scales flush, Mikleo shaking his head. “You don’t-”

He cut himself off with a moan as Sorey licked his cock. 

Mikleo looked down himself, feeling like the breath had been knocked out of him as he watched Sorey lick his lips. He dragged his gaze up to Sorey’s eyes, barely able to comprehend more than the concentrated look in them even as Sorey spoke.

“Want me to keep going?”

Mikleo nodded, not completely clear on what he was agreeing with, but he didn’t care. He wanted more of Sorey, more of whatever they were trying to figure out, because it was different than before. 

It wasn’t just the other being there. It wasn’t dependent voices and touches that were too little and too much at the same time. This was being surrounded by Sorey and Mikleo felt like he was drowning in the best of ways.

His eyes fluttered shut as Sorey went back to nuzzling his way down Mikleo’s body. His ear flicked as he heard Sorey whisper his name, the sound not enough of a hint of what Sorey was up to.

His whole body jerked at the first swipe of Sorey’s tongue over his hole. Mikleo whined and lifted his head further, trying to see over the curve of his own stomach. 

There wasn’t much to see, just the top of Sorey’s head. Mikleo swallowed when Sorey’s gaze flicked up to him before he dropped his gaze back down. 

It was on the tip of his tongue to ask what Sorey was doing, but he already knew and it made him shiver.

He dropped his head to the floor, rocking back onto Sorey’s tongue as it pushed into him. 

His breaths came in short pants. Small, quiet sounds escaped him as Sorey worked him open. Every once and a while Sorey would respond, Mikleo too far gone to figure out if they were meant in agreement or comfort. He was lost in the sensation of being filled.

Mikleo felt scales under his foot as it twitched, the motion coming with every movement of Sorey’s tongue.

It was a jarring loss when Sorey moved away.

Mikleo whined, lifting his head slightly as Sorey moved back over him. He arched up into the slide of Sorey’s body over his, lifting his head to press against Sorey’s as soon as it was close enough.

Sorey leaned into him, slipping his muzzle underneath Mikleo’s to nudge him. “Turn over.”

The words were practically a growl, Mikleo shuddering at the sound of them. 

He twisted his hindquarters, rolling onto his feet and slowly pushing himself up. Sorey’s head stayed close to his, Mikleo trading nuzzles for slow licks of Sorey’s face as he eased to his feet.

He couldn’t go far, not that he minded. It was comfortable to be pressed up underneath Sorey, even if Sorey’s wasn’t where he needed him. Mikleo crooned, arching his back up so it pressed up against Sorey.

The move got an encouraging rumble as Sorey moved away. Mikleo turned his head to watch Sorey go. He meet Sorey’s gaze before moving his tail to the side in encouragement and permission.

He didn’t have to wait for long for Sorey’s reaction. 

Mikleo grunted as Sorey mounted him, hearing Sorey mutter an apology. But that didn’t matter as much as the pressure against his hole as Sorey moved against him.

It took a bit of wiggling for Sorey to get in position, Mikleo whimpering as Sorey clawed at his shoulders for balance. Then Sorey was sliding into him and everything else was meaningless.

Mikleo crooned and rocked back onto Sorey, shuddering as the ridges on Sorey’s cock rubbed against him. 

It felt good. Far better than how Zaveid had told them about it feeling. Far better than what he had guessed when he had accidentally stumbled on others in Elysia.

Mikleo shifted slightly to take Sorey’s weight better, freezing when Sorey started to pull out.

He made a noise of protest, about to ask what Sorey was doing when Sorey thrust back into him.

Mikleo dug his claws into the cracks in his floor, his wings fluttering out slightly before he managed to still them. It didn’t seem to matter because something wanted to move with every thrust.

It was too good between the ridges and how full he felt. The short sparks of pain from when Sorey pulled at his shoulders to get deeper just made it all better.

Mikleo dropped his head to the side, knocking it against Sorey’s neck. He panted for breath, unable to get anything more than choked sounds out.

Sorey seemed to understand. He nuzzled his way to the fins at the back of Mikleo’s head, lingering on the larger one to nibble along the edge of it before he found his way to Mikleo’s ear.

Mikleo gasped at the first nuzzle, his legs shaking as Sorey spoke.

“You’re all fluttery inside.”

Mikleo could only pant for breath, shaking with each thrust. He shuddered as Sorey licked the shell of his ear.

“You feel so good, Mikleo.”

The words in combination with a deep thrust sent him over the edge. 

Mikleo opened his mouth to roar but the sound got caught in his throat as Sorey kept thrusting into him.

Sorey’s pace sped up, Mikleo sure that he was only standing because of how tightly Sorey was holding him and pulling him back. He closed his eyes, shaking as every thrust was nearly too much, but it was worth it to hear Sorey moaning his name.

Then Sorey’s claws were digging deep into his shoulders again, Mikleo moaned as Sorey pushed deeper into him. He could feel Sorey pulse inside him, his wings twitching at the low groan in his ear.

Mikleo tried to nudge his head against Sorey’s, seeking out some part of his mate’s face in a daze. He didn’t get the chance to find it before Sorey relaxed, all of his weight falling onto Mikleo.

It was too much. Mikleo’s legs wobbled before he collapsed to the floor, nearly bringing Sorey along with him.

He heard a yelp as the two of them were abruptly separated, Mikleo whimpering at the sudden emptiness.

He lay sprawled on the floor for a moment, just breathing as he tried to catch his breath. From somewhere over him he could hear Sorey doing the same.

Mikleo smiled and rolled carefully onto his side, trying to ignore the twinge of pain in his back and shoulders. He looked at Sorey, feeling a strange sense of pride to see Sorey so undone, because he had been a part of that. But that was nothing compared to the tenderness and wonder that Sorey looked at him with.

He crooned at raised his head, the sound turning into a purr when Sorey met him halfway. They pressed their foreheads together, Mikleo closing his eyes and focusing on the quick beating of their heart.

It slowed slightly before Sorey moved, Mikleo shivering as Sorey brushed against him. 

Sorey tucked himself in the space by Mikleo’s stomach, wiggling until their limbs were arranged comfortably under and over each other. Their necks and tails were easily twined, the closeness easing him into a relaxed state. 

He spread a protective wing over Sorey, watching Sorey drift to sleep out of the corner of his eye. 

It was only when he was sure that Sorey was sleeping did he wiggle closer, eliminating any space between them. After seven years apart, any distance was too much.

Satisfied, Mikleo shifted his head slightly so he could see out of the doorway of the shrine, keeping watch as Sorey slept.


	29. Bonus Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically an AU of the Dragonheart AU. For [emmanshi](https://emmanshi.tumblr.com/) based on [their post](https://emmanshi.tumblr.com/post/150854082547/sormik-au-idea-warning-for-feels)

Sorey hesitated on the lip of the valley, staring down into it. He glanced around the small space, watching for the flicker of teal and gold scales either in the trees for from the river. That he didn’t seen them didn’t ease his nervousness, it made it worse.

He tried to swallow, working around the elk he carried in his mouth. Mikleo had been in the valley when he had left, although that didn’t mean that the dragon hadn’t tried to leave. The problem was that Sorey didn’t think that Mikleo was capable of leaving the valley yet.

He gave the place another look over before descending the slope on foot. He had tried to fly in once, but that had just thrown Mikleo into a panic and he didn’t want that.

It was bad enough to know that Mikleo was hurt, but worse to know that he could never explain anything of what he was doing to him. Mikleo didn’t understand him anymore. Mikleo wasn’t himself anymore.

The malevolence had taken him.

Sorey refused to think of Mikleo as lost, despite what Lailah had told him when he had emerged from his egg in Ladylake, far away from the shrine that he remembered. Malevolence may have purged the intelligence from him, but the personality was still there. Mikleo was still Mikleo underneath the instincts and the haze of malevolence. And Sorey had no intention of leaving him.

He ducked his head as he entered the trees, making sure to tuck his wings close against his body. 

It was strange being a dragon, his new body cumbersome where Sorey had always imagined it swift and graceful. Or maybe that was just because he had seen dragons in perfect control of themselves and their element. He wasn’t like the full grown dragons he had seen, more like a hatchling, struggling to get used to his wings and the elemental powers he had inherited from Maotelus.

And that was another reason he wasn’t giving up. Maotelus’ power lurked just beneath his skin, he could feel it. The problem was adjusting to his new existence enough to use it. He’d managed to figure out what he could do as a human, but Sorey was sure that he would be able to use more of it now that he was a dragon. It was just a matter of time and patience and, for once in his life, he had plenty of time.

He stepped out from the trees, sighing with relief when he saw Mikleo where he had left him. The dragon was sprawled out on pile of rocks near a bend in the river. From the way that Mikleo had spread himself out, he was sunning himself, which meant he felt good enough to move.

Sorey still looked him over, pinpointing the spots were he had pulled arrows out of Mikleo’s hide and clawed the heads out. The small spots were mostly free, but his own clumsy claw marks were still healing. Sorey winced at the sight of them, dragging his gaze away.

He shouldn’t have been so hasty, but he had been in a panic and afraid. Three days of learning to fly on the wing hadn’t helped, nor had the way that their heart had pounded faster the closer he got to Mikleo. Besides, Sorey didn’t think that he would have been able to stand leaving them in, not when he had felt every sharp bite of arrows under his own scales. Even the echoed pain of his own handiwork was worth it. 

Mikleo was injured but alive. 

Sorey purposefully didn’t look at Mikleo’s mangled right wing to see how it was doing, he could feel the pain of a joint pulled out of place and then hurriedly snapped back in on his own wing. It would be a while until Mikleo could fly out of the valley he had taken shelter in, but that was a relief. It meant he had a chance.

He watched as Mikleo jerked his head up, the dragon growling before leaning back to snap at the scar on his chest. Mikleo snarled at the scar before turning to look at Sorey, his lips peeling back from his teeth in a snarl.

Sorey assumed a submissive posture, keeping his wings close to his side and his head and tail low. He pressed the feathered crest on the back of his head down just in case Mikleo found it a threat. 

He held his place just outside of the stand of trees before shuffling forward with his offer.

He paused when he heard Mikleo growl, glancing up at the dragon before daring to inch forward. Mikleo was defensive, but not attacking which was progress. Sorey hadn’t been able to get this close before, not after the arrows.

Mikleo’s aggression towards him had left him at a loss of what to do and pacing the top of the valley until he had noticed Mikleo’s attention towards him when he was stretching his wings. The dragon’s interest in the pattern on them was familiar, like back when Sorey had first put on the Shepherd’s cloak. And it was just enough leeway to give him hope.

Sorey dropped the elk on the ground, nosing it towards Mikleo before taking a step back. He kept his gaze carefully averted, his head turned just enough that he could watch Mikleo out of the corner of his eye.

For a moment, Mikleo didn’t seem to understand. Sorey felt his stomach drop the longer that Mikleo stared at the body of the elk. 

If his plan didn’t work then he would have to resort to pinning Mikleo down again. It had been back enough the first time, and Sorey didn’t think that Mikleo would let him get close enough, not unless he actively chased him down and he was going to need more practice for that. Certainly he would need more practice flying if he ever wanted a chance of keeping up with Mikleo. But he would do it, because he wasn’t going to let Mikleo go so easily.

Movement from the rocks made his breath catch, Sorey watching as Mikleo slipped down from his perch to nose as the elk. 

Mikleo studied the corpse carefully, even going as far to claw at it to peel back the fur and some of the meat to study the insides. 

Sorey expected Mikleo to dive right in. He couldn’t remember the last time that Mikleo ate. He had seen the dragon trying to fish and hunt on foot and both attempts had met with failure. But, to his surprise, Mikleo kept looking at the corpse and then back to him.

Sorey turned his head completely away so he lost his view of Mikleo, but that was no real loss when he could feel the tangled mess of emotions that ran through their bond. There was pain, confusion and something that he was familiar with, something that he had been feeling the moment that Mikleo had given him half of his heart.

He held his breath as he turned his head around, startled by how close Mikleo had gotten.

The other dragon stared at him for a moment, no recognition in his purple eyes. The fact that Mikleo didn’t recognize him hurt, but there was still hope, especially in the way that Mikleo’s expression softened.

Sorey tensed as Mikleo stretched his head towards him, surprised when the dragon pressed their muzzles together in a greeting. He let his breath out slowly, leaning into the greeting until he was pressing their foreheads together.

He felt Mikleo start, fully prepared for the way that the dragon pulled away. Sorey sighed and took a step back.

He had pushed too far too soon. The gift of a meal would have to be enough for now, an offering that he meant no harm. Everything else would have to come slowly.

Sorey turned to leave, freezing at a familiar croon. He turned his head around, staring back at Mikleo.

The other dragon seemed as confused as he was, Mikleo’s wings flicking nervously. Mikleo shifted in place before meeting Sorey’s gaze, Sorey surprised by the resolve he saw there as Mikleo crooned again.

Sorey took a step back towards Mikleo before he could stop himself. Even then, staying still was hard. 

It was _his_  sound, the one that Mikleo only made for him. And it was impossible not to respond.

He crooned back, sure that he wasn’t making the sound right. It was hard with a different throat and a new set of lungs, and it came out harsh and cracked. But Mikleo’s ears flicked forward all the same.

Mikleo quivered in place for a moment before stumbling forward. Sorey was surprised when Mikleo bumped his head against his neck, holding still as Mikleo rubbed their necks together before nuzzling his way up to Sorey’s head.

He nudged his nose into Sorey’s feathers, biting playfully at a few of them before pulling away to nibble at the scales under Sorey’s ear.

Sorey huffed and leaned his head against Mikleo’s. He frowned when he heard the soft noises of affection turn to whimpers.

He pulled away, not liking the panic that he saw in Mikleo’s eyes or that he felt through their heart.

Sorey shook his head and laid down on the ground, raising one wing in an offering. He was surprised by how quickly Mikleo joined him, the dragon twining himself around Sorey so they were tangled up together.

Sorey sighed and nuzzled at the fin that ran down Mikleo’s spin, following it up to the two fins at the end of Mikleo’s jaw. “Sh, Mikleo. I’m not leaving you. I’m here. I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did Mikleo become corrupted? Someone tried to steal Sorey’s egg and he flipped out. Sorey’s egg was found but he was gone by then. So he just remembers that he had a mate and that he lost him, which makes tainted!Mikleo a very sad and angry dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of this (mostly questions answered, headcanons and things that remind me of the fic)[Dragonheart AU tag](http://eachainn.tumblr.com/tagged/dragonheart-au) on my tumblr.


End file.
